Hechizado
by steffy17
Summary: Jacob Black, un detective de homicidios, puede controlar la electricidad y hablar con fantasmas. Él necesitaba manejar sus talentos, mantenerlos ocultos para resolver su reciente caso –un implacable asesino serial desatado por los oscuros magos Ansara. Pero primero, Debe hacer frente a su reacción hacia Renesmee Mason su atractiva nueva compañera.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob**

**_S_**oy un Black. Es más que un apellido, más que una anotación en un árbol genealógico. Es una peculiaridad en mi ADN.

Es una marca del destino.

Abreviando una larga historia, la magia es real. No sólo es real, existe a nuestro alrededor, pero la mayoría de la gente nunca abre los ojos lo suficiente como para verla. Mis ojos siempre han estado abiertos. La magia está en mi sangre. Mis ancestros fueron llamados hechiceros, magos y brujas. También fueron llamados demonios y diablos. ¿Es asombroso que la familia decidiera hace muchos años esconder nuestros dones? _Esconder_ , dije, no _sepultar._ Hay una diferencia. El poder es una responsabilidad, no para ser rechazado a fin de hacer la vida más fácil.

Cada miembro de la familia tiene un don específico. Algunos son fuertes y algunos débiles; algunos tienen dones que son más útiles que otros. Cada Black tiene un talento extraordinario. El mío es la energía eléctrica. Puedo aprovechar la electricidad que existe a nuestro alrededor. Incluso puedo crear mi especial oleada de voltaje. Sí, tengo tendencia a freír ordenadores y destruir las luces fluorescentes, pero eso viene con el entorno y he aprendido a lidiar con ello.

También hablo con los fantasmas, que simplemente son una forma de energía eléctrica que aún no entendemos del todo. Este talento es muy útil en mi actual profesión.

Soy Jacob Black, y estoy en Wilmington, el único y solitario detective de homicidios de Carolina del Norte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

_Domingo, medianoche_

**_L_**a adrenalina le estaba golpeando tan fuerte y rápido que Tanya no podía mantenerse completamente quieta. Incluso la rápida subida a pie a este tercer piso no había disminuido su excitación. Arrugó la nariz con desdén mientras estudiaba la puerta verde del apartamento y se alzó ansiosamente sobre los pies, entonces se bajó de nuevo. La pintura de la puerta estaba muy desconchada; la madera estaba combada; el número estaba torcido. ¿Qué Black con amor propio podría vivir en una pocilga como esta?

Tanya había estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo. Demasiado, le parecía algunas veces. No había esperado _pacientemente_, pero había esperado. Todo tenía que ser perfecto antes de que el ataque empezase; eso la había estresado en más de una ocasión. Finalmente era el momento. Equilibró la caja de pizza en la mano derecha mientras llamaba de nuevo con la izquierda, más fuerte y rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes. Un vértigo creció en ella y lo saboreó. Se había entrenado para este momento, había estado practicando durante casi un año, pero finalmente el momento había llegado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó una mujer obviamente cabreada desde el otro lado de la deteriorada puerta verde.

—Entrega de pizza —respondió Tanya.

Escuchó como la cadena de seguridad era quitada con el deslizamiento del metal sobre el metal y el repiqueteo de los sólidos eslabones. Un pestillo giró, y finalmente _―finalmente—_ el pomo de la puerta chasqueó y la puerta se abrió.

Tanya evaluó rápidamente a la mujer frente a ella. Veintidós años, metro sesenta y cuatro, ojos verdes, pelo corto de color rosa. _Ella._

—Creo que ha habido un error, a no ser... —comenzó la mujer del pelo rosa. No tuvo la posibilidad de decir otra palabra.

Tanya entró a la fuerza en el apartamento, empujando a la mujer Black de vuelta al destartalado salón y cerró la puerta de un portazo a su espalda. Dejó caer la caja de pizza vacía, descubriendo el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano derecha.

—Grita y te mataré —dijo antes de que Claire tuviera oportunidad de emitir algún sonido.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron. Gracioso, pero Tanya había esperado que los ojos Black fueran más llamativos. Había oído mucho sobre ellos. Los ojos de Claire eran de un corriente y soso azul-gris-verdoso, para nada especial.

Un golpe y este trabajo estaría hecho, pero Tanya no quería que terminase tan pronto. Su don era uno de empatía, pero más que experimentar las emociones de otros, ansiaba sus miedos. Odio y miedo sabían dulce cuando Tanya se permitía dar rienda suelta al don. La oscura sensación que bebió la hizo más fuerte. En este momento alimentaba el terror de Claire Black, y eso se sentía bien. La hizo más fuerte, física y mentalmente. Ese terror alimentó el vértigo.

—No tengo mucho dinero —dijo una Claire patética y lloriqueante, y poniéndose cada vez más asustada con cada segundo que pasaba—. Todo lo que quieras...

—Todo lo que quiera —repitió Tanya mientras forzaba a Claire a retroceder hasta que estuvo con la espalda contra la pared. Literalmente.

Lo que realmente quería era el poder de esta chica. Profetizar. Había poder en profetizar, utilizado debidamente, aunque a juzgar por este cutre apartamento, Claire no le había sacado el máximo provecho a sus talentos. Qué vergüenza que algo tan extraordinario tuviera que ser malgastado en esta temblorosa don nadie.

Tanya a veces soñaba que cuando asesinaba, absorbía los poderes de la víctima. Debería ser posible, debería ser una extensión de su don, pero hasta el momento no había sido capaz de hacer que pasara. Un día, cuando el poder estuviera correctamente alimentado como debía estar, encontraría la magia oscura para recibir el siguiente paso en su propia evolución.

Deseando que el don de profetizar pudiera de algún modo volar de esta alma Black a la suya propia, Tanya tocó la suave y pálida garganta de la chica con la punta del cuchillo. Hizo un pequeño corte, y la chica jadeó, y ¡oh!, la ráfaga de miedo que llenó el aire fue sabrosa, y muy, muy fuerte.

Podría jugar con Claire Black toda la noche, pero Marcus quería el trabajo terminado rápida y eficientemente. Él había hecho hincapié en esto a Tanya más de una vez, cuando había recibido su encargo. Este no era el momento de jugar sino de ser un soldado. Un guerrero. Por mucho que le gustaría permanecer aquí un rato y divertirse con la Black, Tanya definitivamente no quería terminar en la lista negra de Marcus.

Sonrió y retiró el cuchillo muy lentamente de la gota de sangre en la garganta pálida de la chica. Claire parecía ligeramente aliviada, y Tanya dejó a la asustada mujer creer, por ese momento, que esto era un simple robo que pronto habría terminado.

Nada había terminado. Acababa de empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1**

_Lunes, 3:37 a.m._

**_C_**uando el teléfono de Jacob sonaba en mitad de la noche, era señal de que alguien estaba muerto.

—Black —contestó con voz cavernosa por los ecos del sueño. —Lamento despertarte.

Sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su hermano Embry, se despertó instantáneamente.

—¿Qué?

—Hay fuego en el casino. Podría ser peor —agregó Embry antes de que Jacob pudiera preguntar—. Pero es suficientemente malo, no quise que lo vieras en las noticias de la mañana sin advertírtelo. Llama a Leah en un par de horas y dile que estoy bien. La llamaría yo mismo, pero voy a estar muy ocupado durante los próximos días.

Jacob se sentó, totalmente despierto.

— Si me necesitas, allí estaré.

—No gracias, tienes que procurar no subir a un avión esta semana, y todo aquí está bien. Sólo quería llamarte antes de que estuviera tan enredado en la burocracia que no pudiera llamar por teléfono.

Jacob se pasó los dedos por el cabello. Afuera de la ventana, las olas del Atlántico, batían y se estrellaban. Se ofreció nuevamente a ir a Reno y ayudar. Podría conducir si era necesario. Pero de nuevo Embry le dijo que todo estaba bien y entonces terminaron la llamada. Jacob reposicionó su alarma para las cinco y media. Podría llamar a Leah antes de que ella comenzara su día. El incendio debió haber sido serio para que Embry estuviera tan seguro de que saldría en las noticias nacionales.

Con la alarma reajustada, Jacob cayó sobre la cama. Quizás pudiera dormir, quizás no. Escuchó las olas y dejó a su mente vagar. Con el solsticio llegando en apenas una semana, sus habituales anormalidades eléctricas estaban realmente fuera de control. Las oleadas usualmente giraban fuera de control sólo cuando un fantasma estaba cerca, pero en los pasados días y en la semana siguiente, no tendría que sumarle un espíritu cargado eléctricamente para hacer que los electrodomésticos y aparatos electrónicos se volvieran locos. No había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto ser cauteloso. Quizás debería tomarse algunos días, alejarse de la estación de policía del todo y descansar un poco. Cerró los ojos y sintió volver el sueño.

Ella apareció sin advertencia, flotando sobre los pies de la cama y sonriéndole, siempre lo hacía. Esa noche llevaba un vestido blanco transparente que le llegaba hasta los tobillos desnudos, y su largo cabello Rojo estaba suelto. Emma, como ella dijo que le gustaría un día ser llamada, siempre venía a él en la forma de una niña. Era muy diferente a los fantasmas que lo hechizaban. Esta niña venía solamente en sueños y estaba sin contaminar por el dolor de las privaciones de la vida. No portaba la necesidad de justicia, ningún corazón roto, ningún remordimiento por algo no hecho.

En lugar de eso, ella le traía su luz, su amor y la sensación de paz. E insistía en llamarlo papi.

—Buenos días, papi.

Jacob suspiró y se sentó. Había visto por primera vez a este peculiar espíritu hacía tres meses, pero últimamente las visitas se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes, cada vez más reales. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás había sido su padre en otra vida, pero en ésta no sería el papi de nadie.

—Buenos días, Emma.

El espíritu de la pequeña flotó hasta detenerse a los pies de la cama. —Estoy muy contenta —rió ella y el sonido fue extrañamente familiar.

A Jacob le gustaba esa risa. Le hacía cosas extrañas a su corazón. Se convenció de que esa sensación de calida familiaridad, no significaba nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —Vendré a ti pronto, Papi. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Emma, cariño, te lo dicho cientos de veces, no voy a tener niños en esta vida, así que deja de llamarme papi.

Ella solamente se rió de nuevo.

—No seas tonto, papi. Siempre me tendrás.

El espíritu que le dijera que su nombre sería Emma en esta vida tenía los ojos de los Black, su propio cabello de color café y un toque de miel en al piel. Pero él no confiaba en todo lo que veía. Después de todo, ella sólo se le aparecía en sueños. Iba a tener que dejar de comer nachos antes de irse a la cama.

—Odio decirte esto, corazón, pero para hacer un bebé tiene que haber tanto una mami como un papi. No me voy a casar y no tendré niños, así que tendrás que escoger a algún otro para ser tu papi en esta ocasión.

Emma no estaba en absoluto preocupada.

—Eres siempre tan obstinado. _Estoy_ yendo hacia ti, Papi. _Lo hago_. _Estoy_ llegando a ti en un rayo de luna.

Jacob había intentado relacionarse románticamente antes, y nunca había funcionado. Escondía tanto de sí mismo a las mujeres en su vida, que eso hacía que nunca se acercarse mucho a alguien. ¿Y una esposa e hijos? Olvídalo. De hecho tenía que responder ante el nuevo jefe, su familia y ante un interminable desfile de fantasmas.

Nunca se pondría en una posición en la que se viera obligado a responder ante alguien más. Las mujeres iban y venían, pero se aseguraba de que ninguna, jamás, se acercara mucho o se quedara demasiado.

Era labor de Embry reproducirse, no suya. Jacob miró hacia el vestidor, donde el último encantamiento de fertilidad estaba listo para empaquetarle y enviarle. Una vez que Embry tuviera hijos propios, Jacob no sería más que el siguiente en la línea sucesoria para el puesto de Dranir, el cabeza de la familia Black. No podía pensar en nada peor que en ser Dranir, excepto quizás casarse y tener hijos propios. Su hermano mayor estaba en este momento muy ocupado, así que tal vez podría esperar algunos días antes de enviar ese hechizo. Tal vez.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Emma mientras flotaba un poco más cerca—. Ella es muy mala, Papi. Muy mala. Tendrás que ser cuidadoso.

—No me llames Papi —dijo Jacob y por si acaso agregó—. ¿Quién es muy mala?

—Lo sabrás muy pronto. Cuida de mi rayo de luna, Papi.

—En un rayo de luna —dijo él suavemente—. Qué montón de...

—Es sólo el principio —dijo Emma, su voz y su cuerpo desvaneciéndose. La alarma pitó, y Jacob se despertó con un sobresalto. Odiaba ese extraño

sueño. Miró hacia el vestidor donde el hechizo de fertilidad de Embry esperaba, y entonces miró hacia arriba, casi esperando ver a Emma flotando allí. Los sueños que estaban en contacto con la realidad eran siempre los más difíciles de los cuales desprenderse.

Dejó la cama y los sueños detrás, sintiendo su cuerpo y mente despabilarse mientras caminaba despacio hacia las puertas francesas que se abrían a una pequeña terraza privada. Tiró de las cortinas para dejar al descubierto el océano, sacando fuerzas del agua como siempre hacía. Hubo un tiempo en el que tenía la certeza de que el rompimiento de las olas ocurría al mismo tiempo que sus latidos, y había tanta electricidad en el océano que podía olerla, saborearla.

Necesitaba llamar a Leah y decirle lo que le había ocurrido al casino de Embry, y se encargaría de hacerlo tan pronto como tuviera el café hecho. Temía decirle lo que había pasado. Aún cuando Embry se encontraba bien, ella se preocuparía.

Después de llamarla, iría a la oficina. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que Frank Stiles había asesinado a Johnny Ray, pero aún no tenía pruebas. Las tendría, pensó, con el tiempo. Pensó de nuevo en tomarse unos días, sólo hasta que el solsticio del verano pasara. Si todo estaba quieto en la estación de policía, podría traerse los informes del caso a casa y trabajar desde ahí.

Las palabras finales de Emma resonaban en sus oídos, como si aún estuviera susurrándole.

—Es sólo el principio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2**

_Lunes, 10:46 a.m._

**_E_**l pequeño apartamento había sido destrozado. Los cristales rotos brillaban en una impersonal alfombra beige; libros y adornos cuidadosamente elegidos habían sido arrojados de la estantería al suelo; una caja vacía de pizza estaba tirada en el suelo; y alguien había pasado un cuchillo por el viejo sofá de cuero rojo situado en el centro de la habitación. ¿Había sido cercenado el sofá con el mismo cuchillo que habían matado a Sherry Bishop? No lo sabía. Todavía no.

Jacob mantuvo los ojos en el cuerpo de Bishop mientras la mujer que tenía detrás hablaba con voz rápida y alta.

—Pensé que a lo mejor Claire había llegado antes a casa y que había pedido pizza por el móvil, ¿sabes? Le gusta comer tarde por la noche, así que ni siquiera pensé… ―resopló—. Estúpida. Mi madre me matará cuando se entere de que dejé entrar a una loca en el apartamento.

Jacob levantó la vista y volvió a bajarla. ¿Era esa una expresión que Sherry Bishop había usado cientos de veces antes y que automáticamente usaba ahora? ¿O todavía no se daba cuenta de que estaba muerta? _Mi madre me_ _matará…_

Parecía casi sólida, sentada en la silla detrás de él. Como era habitual, llevaba un par de vaqueros gastados ajustados a la cintura, y una camiseta de manga corta con el dobladillo roto para lucir el ombligo y el piercing que llevaba ahí. El peinado era nuevo.

Claire había encontrado el cuerpo esa mañana temprano, después de volver de un viaje de fin de semana a Charlotte. Inmediatamente lo había llamado, en vez de marcar el 911. Hasta ahí había llegado su idea de tomarse la semana libre. Jacob había realizado las llamadas necesarias con su teléfono móvil, mientras iba de camino a la escena. Después de llegar, había hablado con Claire en el vestíbulo. La había calmado lo mejor que había podido, y había estado allí para evitar que los primeros policías que llegaron entraran y pudieran contaminar la escena del crimen. Los agentes uniformados todavía estaban en el vestíbulo, intentando espiar en el apartamento como niños a los que no se les permitía entrar en la tienda de caramelos. ¿Había sido él alguna vez tan joven?

Todos estaban mirando, pero no podía preocuparse por eso. Ya tenía la reputación de ser raro; esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Le conocías a él? —preguntó suavemente. —Ella —dijo Sherry.

¿Una mujer? Jacob volvió a mirar el cuerpo, y después al desorden que la atacante había provocado en el apartamento. _Es muy mala, papi. Muy mala._ Cuando Emma había aparecido en su sueño, Sherry Bishop llevaba varias horas muerta. No sólo muerta, sino mutilada. Le faltaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha, cortado después de su muerte, a juzgar por la pequeña cantidad de sangre que se había vertido. Un limpio cuadrado en su cuero cabelludo, así como una porción de cabello rubio y rosa, también había sido sustraído. Le costaba mucho comprender que una mujer hubiera hecho eso, pero ya debería saber que todo era posible.

—¿La conocías?

El espectro negó con la cabeza. Parecía casi real, excepto que no era del todo sólida. Era como si estuviera fabricada en su totalidad por una espesa niebla. Su cabello rubio y rosa puntiagudo, los vaqueros y la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, su pálida piel. Todo era ligeramente menos que corpóreo.

—Abrí la puerta, ella se me abalanzó y dijo que no me haría daño si no gritaba, y entonces me golpeó en el cuello y… —Puso una mano en su garganta y miró detrás de Jacob al cuerpo. Su cuerpo—. Esa perra me mató, ¿verdad?

—Eso me temo. Cualquier cosa que me puedas contar sobre ella será útil. Sherry miró al cuerpo y jadeó.

—¿Me cortó un dedo? ¿Con qué se supone que tocaré la batería… —El fantasma se dejó caer contra el sofá—. Sí, ya lo sé —suspiró—. Muerta.

—¿Detective Black? —Uno de los policías metió la cabeza en la habitación—. ¿Está… eh… bien?

Jacob levantó una mano sin mirar al oficial. —Estoy bien.

—Lo escuché… eh… hablando.

Esta vez Jacob miró al muchacho. Con dureza.

—Estoy hablando conmigo mismo. Avísame cuando lleguen los técnicos de la unidad científica .

Escuchó a Claire empezar a llorar de nuevo, y los oficiales se giraron para reconfortarla. Su prima los estaba distrayendo, por lo que sabía que podría trabajar en paz. No había ningún hombre vivo al que no le importara reconfortar a Claire Black.

El fantasma de Sherry Bishop volvió a suspirar, y su forma vibró. —No me pueden ver, ¿verdad?

—No —susurró Jacob. —Pero tú puedes.

Él asintió.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Sangre. Genética. Una maldición. Un don. Electrones.

—No tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre mí. —No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería Sherry Bishop atada a la tierra. Tal vez unos pocos minutos más, tal vez una hora, tal vez un par de horas. Quizás exigiría que se hiciera justicia y permanecería hasta que su trabajo terminara, pero no podía estar seguro. Nunca podía estar seguro. Los fantasmas eran condenadamente poco fiables.

—Dime todo lo que recuerdes sobre la mujer que te atacó.

La detective Renesmee Mason se apresuró por las escaleras del viejo edificio de apartamentos, reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos mientras se acercaba al tercer piso. Media docena de polis y un puñado de vecinos estaban pululando por el corredor delante del apartamento de la víctima, todos intentando espiar dentro como si estuviera teniendo lugar un gran espectáculo. Todos menos una mujer bajita con cabello rubio corto con mechas rosas. Se mantenía apartada, casi como si temiera ver lo que pasaba en el interior.

Renesmee aspiró profundamente y se alisó la chaqueta azul marino al acercarse. Esta mañana se había vestido de forma profesional, como siempre, con pantalones y una chaqueta como cualquier otro detective. Su pistola estaba guardada en una pistolera en su cintura, y llevaba la placa colgada del cuello, para que cualquiera la pudiera ver claramente.

Las únicas concesiones que hacía a su feminidad eran un toque de maquillaje y los tacones de cinco centímetros. Quería dar una buena impresión, ya que era su primer día de trabajo. Después de todo lo que había oído, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, su compañero _no_ se iba a alegrar de verla.

Se abrió camino entre un par de oficiales hasta la puerta. Uno de ellos le susurró:

—No puede entrar ahí. —Ella se paró un momento y observó trabajar al detective Jacob Black.

Había estudiado extensamente su archivo, como preparación para este trabajo. El hombre no sólo era un buen policía, sino que tenía un porcentaje de casos solucionados que aturdía la mente. Ahora estaba en cuclillas, estudiando el cuerpo y hablando consigo mismo en voz baja. Tras él, una lámpara en una mesita auxiliar dirigía luz sobre su firme cuerpo de forma curiosa, casi como si estuviera atrapado en el foco. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas, por lo que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras. Sabía que todo estaba como él lo había encontrado.

La fotografía en el archivo de Jacob Black no le hacía justicia. Renesmee podía decirlo desde donde estaba, a pesar de que no tenía una vista clara de su rostro. Era un hombre muy guapo con un excelente cuerpo —el traje perfectamente confeccionado no podía ocultar eso— y el hecho de que necesitara un corte de pelo no lo hacía menos atractivo. Nunca se había podido resistir al cabello largo en un hombre, y este cabello muy oscuro con una ligera ondulación llegaba sólo un poco más abajo del cuello de Black. Sin importar lo conservadoramente que se vistiera, nunca podría lograr parecer convencional.

El traje que llevaba era caro; no lo había comprado con el salario de un poli, no a menos que hubiera vivido a base de macarrones y queso durante el año anterior. Era gris oscuro, perfectamente a medida, y nunca se atrevería a arrugarse. Los zapatos también eran caros, hechos de cuero de calidad. Tenía un bigote cuidadosamente recortado y perilla, muy a la moda, muy pícaro. Si no fuera por la placa y el arma, Black no se parecería en nada a un policía.

Entró en la habitación, en contra del aviso susurrado por el oficial tras ella. La cabeza de Black se levantó de golpe.

—Te dije… —empezó, pero no terminó la frase. La miró con unos ojos intensamente oscuros sorprendidos e inteligentes, y Renesmee pudo mirar realmente por primera vez la cara de Jacob Black. Pómulos y pestañas como esos en un hombre realmente deberían ser ilegales, y la manera en que la miraba, con esos ojos entrecerrados…

La bombilla de la lámpara detrás de él explotó.

—Lo siento —dijo él, como si de alguna manera hubiera hecho que la bombilla explotara—. No estoy preparado para los de la unidad científica. Dame unos pocos minutos y me apartaré de tu camino. —Su tono era desdeñoso, y eso la molestó.

—No estoy con la Unidad Científica —dijo Renesmee mientras daba un cuidadoso paso adelante.

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe, y la volvió a fulminar con la mirada, esta vez no tan cortésmente.

—Entonces vete.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza. Normalmente le habría tendido la mano para un saludo profesional cuando se hubiera acercado lo suficiente, pero Black llevaba guantes blancos, por lo que tendría que guardarse la mano para si misma. El firme y formal apretón de manos que normalmente le ofrecía a los hombres con los que trabajaba tendría que esperar.

—Soy la detective Renesmee Mason —dijo—. Tu nueva compañera. Él no dudó antes de responder con confianza.

—Mi compañero se retiró hace cinco meses, y no necesito otro. No toques nada al salir.

Estaba despidiéndola. Black volvió su atención al cuerpo en el suelo, aunque ahora tenía menos luz para estudiarlo. La luz del techo era débil, pero ella suponía que daba la suficiente iluminación sobre la escena. Renesmee había intentado no mirar realmente el cuerpo, pero mientras continuaba ahí de pie, se obligó a asimilar la escena que tenía delante. Fue el pelo lo que atrajo su atención primero. Como el de la mujer del pasillo, el cabello de la víctima era una mezcla de rubio claro y rosa brillante. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros azules gastados y una camiseta de manga corta que una vez había sido blanca, en la cual se anunciaba un festival de música local. Tenía cuatro pendientes de oro en una oreja, y uno en la otra, y llevaba cinco anillos en total —una combinación de oro y plata— en sus esbeltos dedos. En los nueve. El estómago de Renesmee saltó. Se habían llevado un dedo, y había una herida sangrante en la parte superior de la cabeza de la víctima, como si alguien hubiera intentado arrancarle el cuero cabelludo.

Ese mismo alguien que le había rajado la garganta.

Renesmee tomó un profundo aliento para calmarse, y entonces decidió que no había sido una buena idea. La muerte no era bonita, y tampoco olía bien. Ella, por supuesto, había visto cadáveres antes. Pero no habían estado tan _frescos_, o tan destrozados. Era imposible no verse afectado por la visión.

Black suspiró.

—No te vas a marchar, ¿verdad?

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, e intentó cubrirse despreocupadamente la nariz y la boca con una mano.

—Bien —dijo Black bruscamente—. Sherry Bishop, veintidós años. Estaba soltera y no tenía ninguna relación significativa en el momento de su muerte. Andaba justa de dinero, con lo que el robo es un motivo poco probable. Bishop era baterista en una banda local, y también camarera en una cafetería del centro, para llegar a fin de mes.

—Si estaba en una banda, tal vez un acosador se fijó en ella —sugirió Renesmee. El hombre que continuaba de cuclillas en el suelo negó con la cabeza.

—Fue asesinada por una mujer zurda con el cabello largo y rubio.

—¿Cómo has adivinado esa información en los últimos, qué, veinte minutos? —Quince. —Jacob Black se puso de pie lentamente.

Medía más de un metro y ochenta y tres centímetros —uno ochenta y cinco, para ser exactos, según su archivo— por lo que Renesmee tuvo que inclinar el cuello para mirarle a los ojos. Su piel era cálida, besada por el sol, y estando tan cerca, el verde de sus ojos era francamente extraordinario. La perilla y el bigote le daban una apariencia casi diabólica, y de alguna manera le iba bien. Cuando sus ojos se entrecerraban y se ponían alerta, como ahora, tenía un aspecto realmente duro, como si no poseyera más corazón que los asesinos que perseguía. Sintiéndose más que un poco acobardada, Renesmee bajó la vista a su corbata azul de seda.

—Por el ángulo de la herida, parece que la atacante sostenía el arma en la mano izquierda —explicó—. El forense confirmará eso, estoy seguro.

Por lo que había oído, Jacob Black siempre estaba seguro de sí mismo. Y siempre tenía razón.

—Has dicho _ella_. ¿Cómo puedes saber que la asesina es una mujer? Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay un único cabello rubio largo en la ropa de la víctima. Cabello tan largo en un hombre es posible, pero poco probable. De nuevo, el forense lo tendrá que confirmar.

Muy bien, era observador. Había hecho esto antes. Era bueno.

—¿Cómo puedes saber todos los detalles personales de su vida? — preguntó Renesmee. Batería. Sin pareja. Camarera en una cafetería. Rápidamente repasó la habitación en busca de pistas y no encontró ninguna.

—Sherry Bishop era la compañera de piso de mi prima Claire.

Renesmee asintió. Intentó permanecer impasible, pero el olor la estaba mareando. Black la miró atravesándola con esos extraños ojos suyos.

—Este es tu primer homicidio, ¿no? De nuevo Renesmee asintió.

—Si vas a vomitar, hazlo en el vestíbulo. No quiero que contamines mi escena del crimen.

Qué considerado.

—No voy a contaminar tu escena del crimen.

—Bien. Si insistes en quedarte por aquí, interroga a los vecinos y mira a ver si escucharon algo la noche pasada, o esta mañana temprano.

Con mucho gusto. Renesmee volvió a asentir otra vez y se giró para escapar de la habitación, dejando a Jacob Black solo con el cadáver. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba más cómodo con la mujer muerta que con ella.

Su nueva compañera estaba interrogando atentamente a un vecino fisgón, y los técnicos de la unidad científica estaban haciendo su trabajo dentro del apartamento. Jacob se sentó al lado de Claire en las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Claire suavemente.

Nadie les estaba prestando atención en ese momento. Jacob no esperaba que eso durara mucho.

—Está sentada detrás de nosotros.

Aunque Claire sabía que no podría ver nada, miró por encima del hombro a los vacíos escalones.

—Lo siento. Debería haberlo sabido.

Como Bishop, Claire tenía veintidós. Tenía un talento increíble —como guitarrista y como adivina— pero tenía poco control o ninguno sobre su don de profecías. Llamarla psíquica no era totalmente correcto. No podía decirte dónde te habías dejado la cartera o si te casarías el año siguiente, pero veía desastres. Soñaba con inundaciones y terremotos. Sus pesadillas se hacían realidad.

Jacob tenía un toque de habilidad precognitiva, pero no lo suficiente como para que fuera una diferencia significativa. Simplemente sus instintos eran un poco más agudos de lo normal, pero no soñaba con catástrofes ni las experimentaba como si estuviera allí…, allí e incapaz de hacer algo para detener lo que se avecinaba. Comparándolo con el poder de Claire, consideraba que hablar con los muertos era un paseo en el parque.

—Fue indoloro —dijo Jacob mientras rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de Claire—. Ni siquiera supo lo que sucedió.

—Qué cantidad de chorradas —farfulló Sherry, con voz agria—. ¡Dolió como el infierno!

Afortunadamente, nadie salvo Jacob la escuchó.

—¿Por qué mataría alguien a Sherry? —preguntó Claire. Las lágrimas no habían parado, pero ahora eran más suaves. Constantes, pero apacibles—. A todos les gustaba.

—No lo sé. —Algo que no le gustaba a Jacob inquietaba su mente. Bishop no había reconocido a su asesina. Nunca había sospechado que su vida estuviera en peligro. No había una razón lógica por la que estuviera muerta, y mucho menos salvajemente mutilada. En cada caso que había tenido desde que se había mudado a Wilmington hacía cuatro años, la víctima había sabido el nombre de su asesino. Las drogas eran el motivo habitual, pero había habido algunos crímenes de pasión mal encaminada. Un homicidio por parte de un desconocido era algo raro. Con algunas notables excepciones, hacía falta una conexión personal para que sucediera un asesinato.

No quería asustar a su prima, pero había una posibilidad que no podía ignorar.

—¿Has tenido alguna visión últimamente que te pusiera en peligro? Claire no necesitó que se lo preguntara dos veces.

—¿Crees que la persona que mató a Sherry iba detrás de _mi_?

—¡Hija de perra! —dijo Sherry suavemente—. Nunca debería haberme teñido el pelo de rubio y rosa como el de Claire. Pensamos que sería una cosa muy buena para la banda, ¿sabes? Una marca personal. Una… una _cosa_… — Hizo pucheros—. Pensé que era muy mono.

—Es sólo una posibilidad —dijo suavemente Jacob—. Mira, no vas a ser capaz de estar aquí durante un tiempo, así que quiero que busques un lugar donde puedas quedarte, y quiero que te estés allí hasta que resuelva esto. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—En St. Moritz. Lógico.

—No quiero que te vayas tan lejos. —Además, los padres de Claire eran prácticamente inútiles en una crisis—. Puedes quedarte en mi casa durante unos cuantos días.

Claire suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

—Tenemos una actuación el próximo fin de semana, así que estoy libre hasta entonces. Puedo llamar a la cafetería y decirles que no iré esta semana, y después puedo ir a Charlotte y quedarme con Dewey hasta el viernes.

Dewey. Genial. El tipo era un saxofonista flacucho y con aspecto tontorrón al que le gustaba Claire, aunque ella insistía en que eran simplemente amigos. Aún así, unos pocos días con Dewey serían mejor que quedarse por aquí, si había alguna posibilidad de que la asesina hubiera ido detrás de Claire, y no de Sherry.

—Llámame antes de que vuelvas a la ciudad. Puede que tengas que cancelar la actuación.

Claire no protestó, como él pensó que tal vez haría.

—Quizás deberíamos cancelar todo. Nunca encontraremos una batería para ocupar el lugar de Sherry. Y si lo hacemos, no será lo mismo.

Jacob no veía a Claire a menudo. Era doce años mayor que ella, y no tenían intereses en común. De hecho, su prima pequeña tenía una vena salvaje que le hacía rechinar los dientes. Y no es que él siempre hubiera sido un santo. Pero eran familia, y la vigilaba de vez en cuando. Incluso había ido a un club lleno de humo para ver tocar a su banda un par de veces. La música había sido demasiado ruidosa y colérica para su gusto, pero las chicas parecían pasárselo completamente bien.

Ella tenía razón. Nunca sería igual. —Pareces cansada.

Claire se encogió de hombros.

—Se supone que tengo que trabajar por la tarde, ya sabes, en la cafetería, así que me quedé despierta toda la noche en lugar de volver a casa ayer por la noche o intentar levantarme temprano esta mañana para conducir de vuelta. Ya sabes cuanto odio levantarme temprano.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Simplemente tenía más sentido quedarme despierta y conducir de vuelta para pillar algo para comer antes de… —Su voz se apagó—. Supongo que debería llamar a Mark y decirle que no iré hoy, y que Sherry no… ya sabes.

Era difícil decirlo en voz alta. Sherry Bishop no volvería a trabajar. Nunca. Jacob sacó la llave de su casa de un bolsillo y se la dio a Claire.

—Duerme un par de horas en mi casa antes de ir a Charlotte. No deberías salir a la carretera en tu estado. —Ella asintió y deslizó la llave en su bolsillo delantero—. Mantén el móvil encendido —añadió Jacob.

Ninguno de los Black anunciaba sus dones, pero tal vez alguien que había descubierto la habilidad de Claire quería silenciarla. ¿Por algo que había visto o que tal vez vería? ¿Y por qué llevarse un dedo y un segmento de cuero cabelludo? Eso solo ya llevaba ese caso más allá de cualquier otro con el que hubiera trabajado, pero no lo ayudaba. Todo lo que tenía eran preguntas. Teorías. Más preguntas.

Cuando bajó los escalones, Sherry Bishop lo siguió.

—_Vas_ a encontrar a la que me hizo esto, ¿verdad?

—Voy a intentarlo.

—Es tan jodidamente injusto. Tenía planes para mi vida, ya sabes. Grandes planes. Estaba esperando que alguna vez me invitaras a salir. Quiero decir, eres más mayor y todo eso, pero de todas formas estás realmente bueno.

—Vaya, gracias —farfulló Jacob. Sherry jadeó.

—¡No tuve oportunidad de ponerme mis botas nuevas! Eran realmente chulas, y me las compré en las rebajas —suspiró—. Mierda. Dile a Claire que se las puede quedar.

—Se lo diré.

Jacob se paró al pie de las escaleras y miró a su nueva compañera mientras interrogaba a una anciana con cabello gris encrespado. Le gustaba trabajar solo. Hacía que fuera mucho más fácil hablar con las víctimas. Su último compañero finalmente había decidido creer que Jacob hablaba consigo mismo y que tenía grandes corazonadas con regularidad. Renesmee Mason no parecía que le fuera a hacer las cosas más fáciles. No parecía ser de las que aceptaban las cosas que no entendía.

Él apreciaba a las mujeres. No tenía planes de casarse o de incluso involucrarse en una relación seria, nunca, pero eso no significaba que viviera como un monje. La mayoría de las mujeres eran atractivas de alguna manera; todas tenían un rasgo o dos que podía captar y retener la atención de un hombre por un tiempo. Renesmee Mason era mucho más que atractiva. Era una belleza clásica. Cabello rojo, que le llegaba hasta el mentón, y caía sobre su cara, espeso y sedoso. Su piel era cremosa y pálida, y perfecta, sus ojos de un sereno azul oscuro, sus labios llenos y rosados. Era alta, de piernas largas y esbelta, pero con curvas en todos los lugares adecuados. Tenía el rostro de un ángel, un cuerpo al que él no abandonaría y llevaba una pistola como si supiera cómo usarla. ¿La convertía eso en la mujer perfecta?

Un resplandor de pura electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo. Las luces del vestíbulo parpadearon, provocando que todos los que permanecían allí miraran hacia arriba. Por lo menos, esta vez no explotó nada.

—¿Vas a atraparla, verdad? —insistió Sherry Bishop.

Jacob observó a Renesmee tomar unas cuantas notas rápidas, y después hacerle otra pregunta a la vecina.

—¿Atraparla? Ahora mismo ni siquiera estoy planeando perseguirla. Es guapa, pero no es mi tipo, y nunca es una buena idea mezclar los negocios con el placer.

—Saca tu mente de los pantalones, Black —dijo Sherry bruscamente—. No estoy hablando de tu nueva compañera, sino de la mujer que me asesinó.

No quitó los ojos de Mason mientras le respondía. —Voy a intentarlo.

—Claire dice que eres el mejor —dijo Sherry más amablemente.

—¿Lo hace? —Renesmee Mason miró hacia él, encontrando su mirada, y rápidamente volvió su atención a la vecina.

—Sí, y es mejor que te des prisa, Black.

Jacob se giró para mirar a Sherry Bishop. Se había desvanecido considerablemente desde que dejaron el apartamento. Pronto tendría que seguir adelante, ir a casa, estar en paz. Así es como debía ser, pero cuando eso pasara le sería mucho más difícil comunicarse con ella. Podría ser posible, pero desde luego no sería tan fácil como ahora.

Mason se dirigió hacia él con zancadas largas y relajadas, que hablaban de confianza y gracia. Había tomado notas obedientemente, y estaba seguro de que serían minuciosas.

—Nada —dijo ella suavemente cuando estuvo más cerca—. La señora Tarleton, que vive justo en la puerta de al lado, está prácticamente sorda, y el otro vecino ha estado fuera hasta esta mañana. Nadie escuchó nada. A todos les gustaba la víctima y tu prima, aunque eran, como dijo la señora Tarleton, jóvenes y un poco salvajes. —Miró detrás de Jacob, al hueco de la escalera —. Tal vez debería hablar con tu prima.

—No.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y elevó ligeramente las cejas. —¿No?

—Ya hablé con Claire.

—Eres su primo, lo que quiere decir que estás demasiado cerca de ella para ser objetivo. Además, eres un hombre.

—Haces que suene como si fuera algo malo.

—Puede serlo. El hecho es que puede que ella me cuente cosas que a ti no te diría.

—Lo dudo.

La mujer se erizó.

—¿Deberías siquiera estar trabajando en este caso? Después de todo, tienes una conexión personal aquí.

—Vi a Sherry Bishop una vez. Tal vez dos. No hay ninguna razón…

—No estoy hablando de tu relación con la víctima, Black. Hasta que la eliminemos, tu prima es una sospechosa natural.

—Claire no lastimaría a nadie.

—Eso, díselo, Jacob —dijo Sherry con voz airada—. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que Claire me haría esto?

—No eres objetivo —insistió Mason.

Jacob hizo todo lo posible por ignorar las divagaciones de Sherry, que no tenían nada que ver con su muerte.

—Estableceremos primero la coartada de mi prima, si te hace sentir mejor. Una vez que sea eliminada de tu lista de sospechosos, tal vez esté de acuerdo contigo si hago mi trabajo.

—No hay razón para ponerse sarcástico. Jacob se inclinó ligeramente y bajó la voz.

—Detective Mason, si tienes la intención de ser mi nueva compañera, supongo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. No en este momento, de todas formas. Pero haznos un favor a ambos y actúa como una detective, no como una niña pequeña.

A ella se le ensancharon las fosas nasales. Ah, había tocado un nervio. —No soy una _niña_, Black, tú…

—Borde —interrumpió él—. Una palabra que no usa un hombre de verdad en ningún momento.

—Bien —dijo ella con innecesaria brusquedad—. Simplemente gruñiré un montón y me rascaré el trasero de vez en cuando, y entonces tal vez encajaré.

Sherry hizo una mueca.

—Apuesto a que una chica como ella nunca se rasca el trasero.

La verdad del asunto es que Jacob sabía que no importaba lo que Renesmee Mason hiciera o dijera. Se le iba a meter profundamente bajo la piel. Le gustara o no, ya estaba allí, e iba a quedarse, hasta que encontrara una manera de librarse de ella. Fuera de vista, fuera de la mente, ¿correcto? No es como si fuera la única mujer bonita de Wilmington.

No necesitaba una compañera; no quería una; nunca funcionaría. Y al final, no tendría importancia.

Mason no duraría mucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3**

_Lunes, 2:50 p.m._

—¿**_A_**lmorzamos? —Jacob lanzó una breve mirada a su nueva compañera, mientras giraba en la carretera. El viento hacía volar el cuidadosamente peinado y lustroso cabello de Mason hacia su rostro. Podía haber puesto la capota del coche, supuso. Pero ¿Por qué facilitarle las cosas? Se había empeñado en venir y él en conducir. Ella no necesitaba saber lo que podría ocurrirle a su nuevo y desaventajado coche eléctrico, si él estaba muy cerca en el momento equivocado.

—Creo que deseabas hablar con el dueño del club —gritó para que la oyera por encima el viento.

—No llegará hasta dentro de cuatro horas o más tarde.

Ya habían hablado con el dueño de la cafetería donde Bishop y Claire habían trabajado en los últimos siete meses. Mark Nelson no sabía nada de interés, pero Jacob deseaba regresar esa noche y echar una mirada por allí. Quizás el asesino estaría ahí, observando la reacción a las noticias de la muerte de Sherry Bishop.

—De acuerdo —dijo Mason a regañadientes—. Podría comer algo, supongo. Ella sonaba desprovista de entusiasmo, pero Jacob se imaginaba que

nunca admitiría que la escena del asesinato había disminuido su apetito.

Dio un par de vueltas por las estrechas calles del centro y se metió al estacionamiento del café de Mamá Tanya. Era muy tarde, la demanda de almuerzos había terminado. El aparcamiento de gravilla estaba prácticamente desierto.

—¿Donde estamos, Black? —preguntó Mason suspicazmente. Echándole una mirada a la pequeña construcción de bloques de hormigón que podría necesitar una capa de pintura, un cubo de spackle y tal vez una ventana o dos.

—Mamá Tanya —dijo él, abriendo su puerta y saliendo—. El mejor alimento espiritual en la ciudad.

Ella lo siguió, sus tacones crujían en la grava. —Si tratas de asustarme… —murmuró.

Jacob la ignoró y entró en el débilmente iluminado restaurante sin ventanas. No había bromeado cuando dijo que era el mejor lugar en la ciudad para alimentar el espíritu. También era un buen lugar, lleno de gente buena, incluso los fantasmas que se dejaban caer por ahí eran felices.

—Detective Black. —La misma Tanya lo gratificó con una sonrisa que profundizaba las arrugas de su sereno rostro—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sip —él ocupó su reservado habitual.

Tanya miró a Mason y elevó las cejas ligeramente —¿Y para ti, jovencita?

—Sólo quiero una ensalada, vinagreta aparte.

La petición fue recibida con una silenciosa sorpresa. Jacob miró a Tanya mientras Mason se le unía.

—Sencillamente tráele lo mismo que a mí

Mason comenzó a discutir, pero pareció pensárselo mejor.

—¿Y si no me gusta lo que pediste? —preguntó ella cuando Tanya estaba lejos para poder escucharlos.

—Te gustará —dijo él.

Era la primera vez en todo día que estaban solos en un lugar tranquilo, y tenía la oportunidad de estudiar a Renesmee Mason críticamente. Su cabello estaba revuelto por el paseo en el descapotable. Había tratado de alisarlo con las manos pero no había tenido tiempo de ir al lavabo de señoras para arreglarse mejor. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenía ojos perspicaces. Perspicaces del tipo "no tomó prisioneros". Hombre. Era hermosa.

Y era un fastidio.

—Así que. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Exactamente, espero una ensalada —dijo suavemente.

—En Wilmington —aclaró él—. Este es un departamento relativamente pequeño. Conozco a los detectives de otras divisiones y conozco los uniformes. Y no eres uno de ellos, así que ¿cómo terminaste en esta imprudente y provisional asignación como mi compañera?

Ella no mordió el anzuelo.

—Me trasladé desde Raleigh, trabajé en antivicio los últimos dos años. Estaba sorprendido, ella parecía tan joven para haber sido detective durante

dos años.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Ella no pareció ofenderse por la pregunta como lo harían algunas mujeres. —Veintinueve.

Así que iba por la vía rápida. Ambiciosa, inteligente, tal vez un poco codiciosa.

—¿Por qué el cambio?

—Mi madre vive en Wilmington, necesita a la familia cerca, así que decidí que era tiempo de regresar a casa.

—¿Está enferma?

—No. —Mason se retorció un poco, obviamente sintiéndose incomoda con la naturaleza personal de la conversación—. Se cayó el año pasado, no fue nada serio, tuvo un esguince en el tobillo y cojeó durante algunas semanas.

—Pero te preocupó —dijo él. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Mason era tan seria, tan implacablemente entregada y responsable. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a su madre, lo vería, de algún modo, como culpa suya. Así que ahí estaba.

—Me preocupó un poco —confesó—. ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó rápidamente cambiando el tema de conversación—. ¿Tienes familia cerca? Aparte de Claire.

La gente que hacia muchas preguntas siempre lo ponía nervioso. ¿Por qué necesitaba saber sobre su familia? Por supuesto, _él había_ comenzado la conversación personal. Un cambio de rumbo, era justo, supuso.

—Tengo una hermana y un sobrino que viven al oeste del estado a unas horas de distancia. Un hermano en Nevada y primos allí donde mire.

Eso último produjo una pequeña sonrisa en ella. Hermosa, tal vez no fuera completamente seria, después de todo.

—¿Que hay de tus padres? —preguntó ella. —Muertos.

Su sonrisa palideció rápidamente. —Lo siento.

—Fueron asesinados cuando tenía diecisiete años —dijo él sin emoción—. ¿Algo más que desees saber?

—No quería curiosear.

Por supuesto que ella no había querido, pero su respuesta tajante había cortado toda conversación, exactamente como había esperado. Esa mujer podía hacer un infierno de su vida a muchos niveles con que solamente hiciera la mitad de esfuerzo. Un concepto atemorizante.

Tanya colocó dos platos abarrotados sobre la mesa junto con dos grandes vasos de té helado.

—Black —dijo Mason en voz baja después de que Tanya se alejara—. Todo en mi plato excepto los nabos verdes esta frito.

—Sip —respondió él mientras comenzaba a comer con entusiasmo—. Buena materia.

Ambos se centraron en comer. Renesmee ligeramente menos entusiasmada que Jacob, a pesar de que después de algunos bocados se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar de la comida. Jacob estaba agradecido por el silencio, pero también lo ponía un poco nervioso, por que había un grado de bienestar en esto.

No deseaba o necesitaba un compañero, había tolerado a León durante tres años y medio, al final habían formado un equipo bastante bueno. Jacob resolvía los casos y León hacia el papeleo y se encargaba de las tonterías. Al final del día ambos estaban bien y todos felices. Renesmee Mason no parecía una persona feliz.

—Creó que ha matado antes —dijo una voz suave.

Jacob volvió la cabeza y miró al reservado desocupado de detrás de él. Bueno, había estado desocupado hasta que Sherry Bishop llegó, parecía menos sólida de lo que había estado en el apartamento, pero era definitivamente ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él suavemente. —Black estás…—comenzó Mason.

Hizo callar a su nueva compañera con un ligero movimiento de mano pero no apartó los ojos de Sherry

—La mujer que me asesinó —dijo el fantasma—. No estaba asustada o nerviosa, sólo impaciente. Excitada, de la manera en la que Claire y yo estábamos antes de una actuación, creo que le gustó, creo que disfrutó asesinándome.

—Black —dijo de nuevo Mason, con voz más aguda que antes.

Jacob volvió a mover la mano, esta vez con un dedo elevado para indicar silencio.

—Sacúdeme ese dedo otra vez y te lo rompo.

Sherry Bishop desapareció, y Jacob se giró para enfrentarse a una cabreada y confusa Detective Mason.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Sólo estaba pensando.

—Tienes una manera extraña de _pensar_. —Ya lo he escuchado antes.

Algo en su expresión cambio. Los ojos se suavizaron, sus labios se llenaron, y algo peor que el enfado apareció. Curiosidad.

—Pero aparentemente funciona —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Pensar? —Sabía lo qué le estaba preguntando, simplemente no deseaba seguir por ahí.

—Nunca conocí a un detective con un historial como el tuyo, excepto por ese caso del año pasado, tu historial es impecable.

—Sé que Stiles lo hizo, tan solo que no puedo probarlo. Aún. —¿Cómo? —murmuró ella—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Era mas fácil fingir que era como los demás cuando la pregunta se presentaba. Tenía un don para ver las pequeñas cosas que otros pasaban por alto. Tenía ojo para los detalles; podía ver patrones, estaba dedicado a todos y cada uno de los casos. Todas esas cosas eran ciertas, pero no el motivo de su impecable historial.

—Hablo con los muertos.

La respuesta de Mason fue inmediata y no del todo inesperada, se rió a carcajadas. La risa le hizo cosas maravillosas en la cara. Sus ojos destellaron, sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas, sus labios se curvaron hasta las esquinas. Esto golpeó tan bruscamente a Jacob que se sintió demasiado cómodo con Renesmee Mason. Esa risa era agradablemente familiar. Podría acostumbrarse a ella… Y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

Renesmee condujo lentamente por delante de la casa de Black, y la visión de la casa no alivió sus sospechas en absoluto.

La casa de tres pisos de color gris pálido de estilo Carolina justo en Wrighstville Beach no había sido comprada con el salario de un policía, eso era seguro. Esta era una de las áreas más agradables a lo largo de la franja y el poseía una de las casas más bonitas. Ya había hecho algunas indagaciones y sabía cuanto había pagado por el lugar cuando se había mudado cuatro años antes.

Tenía un garaje para tres coches al final de un corto camino pavimentado. Sabía, aun cuando las puertas del garaje estaban cerradas, que cada plaza estaba ocupada. Black poseía un Mustang del 66 Negro, el descapotable que había conducido hoy; un Chevy del 57 Bel Air, turquesa y crema; y un Dodge Challenger del 74 en negro-rally, lo que fuera que esto significara.

Dinero a parte, nadie era tan buen policía como Jacob Black parecía ser. La mayor parte de los asesinatos que había resuelto eran asuntos de drogas, lo cual podía muy bien significar que él estaba en contacto con alguien en el entorno de los traficantes. Alguien lo suficientemente encumbrado como para comprar a su propio poli. ¿Estaba su nuevo compañero involucrado con elementos criminales en Wilmington?

_Hablo con los muertos, _y una mierda.

Las casas en esa franja de la playa eran impresionantes, pero el espacio era más caro que su precio real, y estaban construidas muy juntas. Una colorida casa tras otra se alienaban en esa calle y el buen gusto de Black había pintado de gris una de las mejores. ¿Por qué nadie había cuestionado su estilo de vida?

Cada detective que conocía había buscado trabajar en homicidios. Esto era perfil alto, era importante. Y cinco meses después de que se jubilase su compañero, Black aún trabajaba solo, o lo había hecho, hasta que ella llegó. El nuevo jefe le había dicho que los otros detectives no estaban interesados en trabajar con Black. No querían ser dejados de lado, ser siempre el segundo hombre en el equipo, o sea, que sabían que a Black le gustaba trabajar solo y no deseaban ser él que creara problemas. En otras palabras, si no esta roto, no lo arregles.

A Renesmee nunca le había importado crear problemas.

Tal vez existían respuestas completamente razonables para sus preguntas sobre Black. Pero tal vez no. Ella tenía que saberlo antes de meterse en demasiada profundidad. Antes de confiar en él, antes de aceptarlo.

Sabía en su interior que Black era un mentiroso. Por supuesto que mentía por una razón básica. Poseía un pene, la pregunta era ¿Cómo era de mentiroso?

Renesmee aparcó su Toyota azul al final de la calle, donde alguien tenía una reunión y un coche extra no se notaría y retrocedió hacia la casa de Black. Era improbable que pudiera ver algo a tan altas horas de la noche, pero era curiosa y estaba excitada, lo que no le permitiría dormir. Ya que su madre nunca se iba a la cama antes de que 2:00 de la mañana y el apartamento sobre la tienda era pequeño, dormir no era tan fácil de conseguir, de todos modos.

La casa, los trajes caros, los coches… Black estaba metido en algo.

El recientemente retirado compañero, León Franklin, salió tan limpio como un silbido cuando miro en su pasado. Franklin tenía un poco de dinero en el banco, pero no demasiado. Una buena casa, pero no tan buena. Y todos con los que había hablado habían dicho que Jacob Black era el cerebro de la operación. Se agenciaba de cada caso de homicidio en Wilmington y los resolvía todos. No era natural.

Renesmee se deslizó en la oscuridad entre la casa de Black y la, de un amarillo menos sutil, próxima a esta. Se había vestido de Negro para esta salida, así que se mezcló con las sombras. No iba a entrar por la ventana y atrapar a Black in fraganti, pero mientras más supiera de este tipo mejor sería. No había nada de malo en curiosear un poco.

El movimiento en la playa capturó su atención y volvió la cabeza en esa dirección. Hablando del diablo. Jacob Black venía de nadar. Su largo cabello negro alisado hacia atrás, goteando agua desde el pecho. Él caminó por la arena hacia su propio camino privado iluminado. Cuando la luz que iluminaba la pasarela entarimada le dio, ella contuvo el aliento por un momento. Usaba unos viejos vaqueros llenos de agujeros que habían sido cortados por encima de la rodilla y que colgaban demasiado debajo de su cintura gracias al peso del agua. No usaba nada más a excepción de un pequeño amuleto de plata que colgaba de un cordón Negro en torno a su cuello.

—Jacob. —Una voz cantarina lo llamó desde la casa amarilla próxima a la suya. Se detuvo sobre el entarimado y alzó la cabeza mientras le sonreía a la rubia que se inclinaba sobre el balcón. Renesmee no había visto, en cambio, un asomo de una sonrisa como esa en todo el día. Sip el tipo era definitivamente problemas.

—Hola Honey. —Black se apoyo contra la barandilla de la pasarela y alzo la vista.

—Haremos una fiesta el sábado por la noche —dijo Honey—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Gracias pero probablemente no, estoy trabajando en un caso.

—¿Esa chica qué vi en las noticias? —dijo Honey palideciendo su sonrisa. —Sip.

Otra mujer, una morena en esta ocasión se unió a Honey en la baranda del balcón.

—Resolverás el caso para el sábado —dijo ella con seguridad. —Si lo hago me dejaré caer.

Ambas mujeres se apoyaron contra la baranda, las dos llevaban escasos trajes de baño, como lo haría cualquier habitante de la playa que se preciara, en una calida noche de junio. Prácticamente se pavoneaban en beneficio de su vecino.

Black era la clase de hombre tras el cual iría una mujer superficial. Se imaginó Renesmee. Era bien parecido y poseía cuentas bancarias y la clase de encanto que nacía de la autoestima. Con esos ojos y pómulos y por como se le veía con esos vaqueros cortados podía hacer perder el corazón a una mujer tonta.

Renesmee nunca había sido tonta.

—¿Por qué no subes y te tomas algo con nosotras? —preguntó Honey como si la idea le hubiera surgido repentinamente de la cabeza a pesar de que probablemente había estado planeando decírselo a su vecino el cachas desde el momento en que lo había visto en la playa.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Black se volvió hacia su casa y hacia Renesmee y miro hacia ella como si realmente la viera—. Tengo compañía.

Renesmee contuvo el aliento. No era posible que la pudiera ver. Alguien más estaría por llegar, o quizás estaba buscando una excusa para ser educado. Como si cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas rechazaría una "copa" con Honey y la morena tonta.

— ¿Compañía? —se lamentó Honey.

—Sip. —Black se apoyo nuevamente contra la barandilla de la pasarela y miró al espacio oscuro entre las dos casa—. Mi nuevo compañero va a venir.

Renesmee murmuró algunas maldiciones en voz baja que casi nunca usaba y Black sonrió como si pudiera escucharla. Era imposible, por supuesto, tan imposible como que pudiera verla de pie entre las sombras.

—Tráele aquí arriba —dijo la morena—. Cuantos más mejor.

—A ella —respondió Black sin mirar a sus vecinas—. Mi nuevo compañero es una chica.

Él había dicho "chica" sólo para cabrearla, Renesmee lo sabía por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reaccionar a la burla.

—Oh —suspiró Honey—. Bien, puedes traerla. Creo. Sonó decididamente menos entusiasmada de repente.

—Gracias, pero pasaremos esta vez. Tenemos trabajo del que hablar, ¿No es así detective Mason?

Atrapada. Renesmee dio algunos pasos hasta quedar bajo la suave luz que bajaba de ambas terrazas. Aparentemente era muy tarde para esconderse. ¿Era peligroso Black? Tal vez lo era. Parecía lo suficientemente peligroso. Pero estaba armada y sabía como defenderse, si tuviera que hacerlo. De algún modo no había pensado que tuviera.

—Es correcto —dijo ella mientras caminaba a través de la arena y la hierba de la playa hacia la pasarela.

—¿Cuánto hace que estas ahí? —preguntó Honey —Sólo algunos minutos.

—Definitivamente no dijiste nada. —Sólo admiraba la vista.

La morena suspiró.

—Estamos seguras de entender eso.

Renesmee se sintió enrojecer. Había querido decir _la playa_, desde luego, pero por el tono de voz de las tontas, tal vez pensaron que quería decir… ¡Oh no! No quería que Black pensara que disfrutaba admirándolo _a él._ Aún si lo hacía.

—Me gusta el agua.

—A mi también —dijo Jacob.

Renesmee saltó fácilmente sobre la barandilla y se unió a él.

—Vamos adentro —dijo él dándole la espalda y echando a andar por el camino—. Supongo que estás aquí para hablar del caso Bishop.

—Sip —dijo ella alegremente—. Espero que no te importe que me haya dejado caer de esta manera.

Él la miro por encima del hombro y sonrío perversamente divertido. —Para nada Detective Mason, para nada.

Ella iba tras algo. La bonita detective Renesmee Mason estaba tan tensa, tan llena de su propia clase de electricidad, que si él ponía las manos sobre ella, probablemente ambos explotarían. No era necesariamente una mala idea.

—Voy a cambiarme. —Jacob hizo un gesto hacia la cocina—. Sírvete algo de beber, vuelvo en un momento.

Claire había dormido ahí por algunas horas y luego había conducido hacia Charlotte. Había hablado con ella por teléfono, antes de salir a darse un chapuzón rápido. Ella aún estaba alterada, pero el pánico había cedido algo. Le gustara o no, Dewey estaba realmente ayudando en la difícil situación.

No le tomó a Jacob ni cinco minutos ponerse ropa seca y secarse el cabello, y todo el tiempo siguió preguntándose lo mismo, _¿Por qué está Mason_ _aquí? ¿Qué quiere? _Si hubiera resultados preliminares de los estudios realizados en la escena de crimen, Le llamarían a él, no a ella. Si tuviera una teoría —y era todo lo que posiblemente podría tener en este punto— podría habérselo dicho por teléfono. El propietario del club donde tocaba a menudo la banda de Claire no había sido de ayuda en absoluto. ¿Así que por qué estaba Mason _ahí_?

El se enteró rápidamente, justo después de poner un pie dentro de la sala encontró a su nueva socia sentada en un sillón de cuero con un vaso de refresco frío en la mano.

—Bonito lugar, Black. —Mientras sus ojos recorrían las pareces casi de manera despreocupada—. ¿Cómo conseguiste esto con el salario de un policía?

Así que era eso. Ella pensaba que era deshonesto, y estaba ahí para averiguar cuán _deshonesto_ era. ¿Deseaba unírsele en la rentable corrupción o poner su culo en la cárcel? Quería suponer que era el asunto del culo en la cárcel, pero ya se había equivocado antes.

—Mi familia tiene dinero. —Se dirigió a la cocina—. Voy a buscarme algo que beber.

Ella negó con la cabeza al otro lado del cuarto, donde había un vaso de refresco igual al suyo en un portavaso.

—De hecho te puse uno.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? ¿Eres psíquica? De nuevo una fugaz pero brillante sonrisa.

—Tu frigorífico está lleno de esta cosa, toma un poco.

Jacob se dejó caer en una silla. ¿Era coincidencia que hubiera colocado el vaso lo más alejado posible de su silla? No. No era coincidencia en absoluto. A Mason le gustaba parecer dura, pero de vez en cuando él veía un atisbo de inseguridad bajo su piel. Cuando le había hablado de la caída de su madre y como podría necesitar a su hija, cuando la había mirado a los ojos... había visto vulnerabilidad.

Ciertamente hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por parecer dura esa noche con jeans Negros, camiseta negra y pistola.

—Fortuna familiar —dijo ella incitándole a continuar. —Sí.

—¿Qué clase de fortuna familiar?

—Mis padres y mis abuelos, así como los padres y abuelos de estos, todos eran prósperos y tuvieron suerte.

Ella lo miró a los ojos de esa extraña y hostigante manera en que lo hacia. —Vi el apartamento de Claireesta mañana, ¿ella es la parte pobre de la

familia?

—Claire es una rebelde —explicó él—. Sus padres viven felizmente del dinero familiar. Viajan, duermen, beben, disfrutan de él. Claire quiere encontrar su propio camino. Admiró eso en ella incluso si algunas veces tira piedras contra su propio tejado.

—¿Tú tienes suerte?

Él la miró con reconocimiento y sonrió. —Supongo que esta noche no.

Ella no deseaba responder al comentario, incluso no resentirse.

—Eres definitivamente afortunado como detective. He visto tu expediente. —Bien por ti. Me gustaría echar un vistazo al tuyo.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Ella tomó un trago del refresco y él jugó con la condensación de su vaso con un dedo. Si Mason se volvía molesta, si hacía demasiada malditas preguntas, el tendría que trasladarse. Demonios, le gustaba el lugar. Le gustaba la casa y la mayor parte de los hombres con los que trabajaba y amaba estar cerca del océano. Necesitaba esas cosas de un modo que nunca había esperado. Durante años se había trasladado de departamento en departamento, siempre moviéndose al lugar donde pensaba que hacia más falta. Bastante triste era que sus talentos hicieran falta en todas partes, así que finalmente había decidido asentarse aquí.

Si la detective Mason comenzaba a investigarlo y destapaba más de lo que debía, él no sería capaz de permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo. Demasiado para asentarse, demasiado para un hogar.

Tendría que hacerse amigo de Renesmee Mason o deshacerse de ella. No parecía ser la clase de mujer de la que uno se deshiciera fácilmente después de que se empecinaba en algo. Y No estaba seguro de poder hacerla su amiga. No parecía ser del tipo amigable.

Nuevamente Mason estudio la sala con ojo crítico.

—Hay algo extraño en este lugar —dijo pensativamente—. No me malinterpretes es muy agradable. Tienes muebles muy confortables y buenas pinturas en las paredes. Todo combina bastante bien, y las lámparas no provienen de una tienda de descuento o una venta de jardín…

—¿Pero? —apuntó Jacob.

Ella lo miró, con esos curiosos ojos azules suyos.

—La televisión es pequeña y barata. El teléfono es un modelo viejo con cable. La mayor parte de los hombres de cierta edad tienen los ingresos suficientes para poseer un estéreo decente. Tienes un radiocasete portátil que a cualquier quinceañero con autoestima le avergonzaría llevar a la playa. ¿Una racha de mala suerte?

Nuevamente suerte. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que los aparatos electrónicos tenían el desagradable hábito de explotar sin advertencia. Poseía dos pequeños televisores más de recambio, almacenados en un cuarto, preparados para el momento que fuera, y nunca tenía suerte con los teléfonos inalámbricos o relojes digitales. No podía acercarse a los automóviles que tuvieran ordenador a bordo por lo que conducía modelos antiguos. En una de las raras ocasiones en las que se había subido a un avión uso un poderoso encantamiento de escudo que sólo Embry podía hacer. Pensaba en los teléfonos móviles de la misma forma en que otras personas pensaban en los Kleenex.

—No veo mucho la televisión, tampoco escucho mucha música. Y el teléfono inalámbrico no es seguro.

—Y necesitas que tus llamadas telefónicas sean seguras porque…

Era suficiente. Jacob se puso suavemente de pie. Dejó su bebida detrás y cruzó la habitación para detenerse cerca de ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo preguntas? —¿Preguntarte qué? —Preguntarme si soy corrupto.

La alarma en sus ojos fue intensa, y casi pudo verla evaluar la situación. No estaba armado, al menos por lo que podría suponer. Ella sí. Tenía la pequeña ventaja de estar de pie enfrente, pero ella tenía un arma al alcance.

—Pregunta —dijo de nuevo.

Sus ojos buscaron y sostuvieron su mirada. —¿Lo eres?

—No.

Su alarma decayó gradualmente.

—Algo aquí apesta hasta el cielo, sólo que no me imagino qué es, aún. —Es el dinero, la gente no imagina que alguien quiera ser policía si se tienen

otras opciones.

—Es más que el dinero, Black. Eres bueno, _demasiado_ bueno.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, y ella no se alejó. Olía bien. Olía a limpio y dulce, a tentación. Olía acogedora y familiar. Sus dedos se curvaron mientras él se resistía a la tentación de extender la mano y tocarla. Solamente trazar con un dedo su mejilla o deslizarlo sobre su mandíbula, era todo lo que deseaba. Se guardó las manos para si mismo.

—Tomé una decisión hace mucho tiempo. No hago este trabajo porque tenga que hacerlo. Tengo suficiente dinero en el banco como para ser un habitante de la playa si quisiera. Podría tener un trabajo en el casino de mi hermano. —_Mientras pueda permanecer lejos de las máquinas tragaperras_—. O vivir en casa o simplemente no hacer nada en absoluto. Pero cuando asesinaron a mis padres, fueron un par de detectives y un puñado de ayudantes del sheriff quienes capturaron al asesino y lo encerraron. Este trabajo es importante y lo hago porque puedo.

_Hacía este trabajo porque no tenía opción._

La expresión de ella no le dijo nada, nada en absoluto.

_Es mala, Papi, muy, muy mala. _¿Le habría advertido Emma acerca del asesino de Sherry Bishop? ¿O sobre su nueva compañera?


	6. Chapter 6

hola a todas, he tratado de actualizar varias veces el capitulo, pero no me deja, algunas habrán visto que les sale nuevo capitulo pero cuando lo va a ver salen un poco de letras raras, ya he intentado hacerlo de varias maneras pero no he podido, no se lo que pasa. L_L , necesito ayuda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 4**

_Lunes, 10:45 p.m._

**_H_**abía asesinado a la mujer equivocada.

Tanya estaba sentada en la esquina más apartada de la cafetería, no podía ver la orilla del río a través de las amplias ventanas, porque en esta cálida noche de verano el lugar estaba lleno; en vez de eso no perdió de vista a los clientes y a los camareros. No habría pensado que un lugar dónde se vendían café y pastas estaría así de abarrotado tan avanzada la noche, pero las pequeñas mesas estaban llenas con una mezcla de turistas y clientes habituales, quienes bebían descafeinados y mascaban galletas extragrandes. Muchos de los clientes habituales y dos de las jóvenes camareras de servicio lloriqueaban mientras recordaban a la fallecida Sherry Bishop. Vale, así que había cometido un error. Al menos había tenido el placer de empaparse del dolor y el miedo en la cafetería, debido a su aflicción. El ejercicio de la noche anterior no había sido una pérdida total de tiempo.

Hasta que Tanya no vio las noticias de la noche, no tuvo idea de que había matado a la mujer equivocada. Satisfecha y desprendiéndose de la euforia natural, durmió la mayor parte del día. Cuando se despertó, pasó algún tiempo analizando su más nuevo recuerdo. Un día aprendería la manera de usar esos recuerdos en una poderosa magia que le otorgaría los poderes de aquellos a quienes había asesinado. En ese momento suponía que su última víctima era un Black y por eso más poderosa que los demás, por eso, había tocado con reverencia lo que había sustraído, y, sí, incluso con regocijo. Todo el mundo poseía algún talento que podía ser sustraído, algún don que estaba desaprovechado, ignorado o sin descubrir, pero éste era _Black_.

Y luego había encendido la televisión para ver las noticias de la noche, sólo para descubrir que lo robado no había sido, en absoluto, Black.

¿Cómo podía haber imaginado que habría dos mujeres con el pelo rosa viviendo en el mismo apartamento? Sorbió el relajante café. Marcus iba a matarla cuando lo descubriera, a menos que arreglara el error, _pronto__4__._ Había estado esperando que Claire Black estaría aquí esta noche, así podría seguir a la chica dónde fuera que se quedara y acabar el trabajo. Pero no había habido suerte, al menos hasta ahora. El asesinato de ambas chicas levantaría algunas cejas, lo sabía, pero ¿qué elección tenía? Ninguna.

Hasta ahora, Claire no se había dejado ver. No esta noche. Quizás estaba lejos en algún lugar llorando por la muerte de su compañera de piso, pero seguramente no podría permanecerse alejada toda la semana. Al menos, el funeral tendría lugar en cuestión de días. Tanya no conocía los detalles de los arreglos, pero esa información se haría pública en su momento. No había forma de que Claire se mantuviera alejada del funeral de su compañera de habitación. Tenía que ser _esta semana_.

Si Claire Black tenía una visión sobre lo que había sucedido y avisaba a la familia, las cosas no irían tan rodadas como estaba planeado.

La puerta se abrió, y Tanya automáticamente giró la cabeza para ver a la pareja que entraba en la cafetería. Se le detuvo el corazón. Vaya mierda. Jacob Black. Prácticamente se le hizo la boca agua. Deseaba a Jacob mucho más de lo que nunca había querido a Claire, pero las órdenes eran esperar. Matar a un poli, dijo Marcus, provocaría demasiada conmoción; se plantearían demasiadas preguntas. Al final de la semana, cuando fuera casi la hora, luego podría matar a Jacob. Pero no esta noche.

Tanya no creía que alguien la hubiera visto cerca de la escena del crimen la noche anterior, pero se alegró doblemente de haber decidido traer puesta esta noche la peluca morena de pelo corto. Tenía la cabeza ardiendo, y ya le picaba, pero al menos no tenía que preocuparse porque alguien la reconociera. Podía relajarse, ponerse cómoda y observar.

Jacob y la mujer que estaba con él tomaron asiento en la esquina, desde dónde podían verlo todo y a todo el mundo en el restaurante. Vestían de modo informal, la mujer toda de Negro, Black con tejanos y una camiseta descolorida. Los dos iban armados, aunque no abiertamente. Pistolera de tobillo para ambos; sin las placas visibles. ¿Era una visita oficial? Por supuesto que lo era. Estaban buscando al asesino de Sherry Bishop.

De reojo, Tanya estudió a la mujer que estaba con Black. Marcus le había ordenado no matar todavía a Jacob, ¿pero y a la mujer? ¿Era su novia? ¿Poli? A juzgar por la pistolera de tobillo, diría que poli, pero quizás la mujer era ambas cosas compañera de trabajo y de cama. Algo pasaba. Ni miedo ni tristeza irradiaban de la pareja del otro lado del salón, pero había energía. Energía sexual, ligeramente cáustica e incierta. Fuera lo que fuera esa relación, matar a la mujer podría definitivamente apartar de su propósito a Black si él se acercaba demasiado pronto. Aunque se liaría una gorda, lo cual Marcus definitivamente no quería precisamente ahora.

Tanya inquieta se quedó sentada y observando. El saber que había cometido un error le restó algo de placer a la salida de la noche anterior, y quería más. Ella siempre quería más. Ya había estropeado este trabajo, así que ¿qué importaba si mataba a un poli que no formaba parte de la misión original? El deshacerse de la mujer podría distraer a Jacob, y necesitaba que estuviera distraído. Necesitaba su atención desviada hacia algo aparte de Claire y la maldita y equivocada mujer muerta.

Dado que todo había salido mal, Tanya no se atrevía a contactar con Marcus hasta que el trabajo estuviera terminado, sus instrucciones no importaban demasiado. Con tal de que Claire y Jacob estuvieran muertos al final de la semana, sería perdonada por cualquier error ocurrido durante el camino. Podía disparar a la poli y a Jacob a distancia en casi cualquier momento, pero eso no era lo que quería. A Tanya no le importaba demasiado como matar a la mujer, pero Jacob era otra cosa distinta.

Jacob Black era miembro de la familia real, el siguiente en la línea a Dranir, poderoso de una forma que no podía imaginar del todo. Cuando lo matara, quería estar cerca. Quería tocarlo cuando le clavara el cuchillo, con el que había quitado la vida de Sherry Bishop, en su corazón. Quería su sangre en las manos, y un recuerdo o dos para su colección.

Si bien todavía no había descubierto la forma de asumir los dones, anhelaba robarlos, sacaba energía de los recuerdos que coleccionaba. Adecuadamente tratados y secados, almacenados en una bolsa especial de piel que se hacía más pesada con cada año que pasaba, esos recuerdos alimentaban su poder cuando era dominada por la necesidad. Marcus insistía en que reprimiera el entusiasmo, que fuera cautelosa y no atrajera la atención hacia ella o sus dones. Todavía no. No hasta que hubieran tomado lo que era legítimamente suyo. Había sido muy sutil y cautelosa en los juegos en que había participado, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

Sí, podía apuntar al blanco desde lejos, pero matar a Jacob Black podría ser un impactante y delicioso momento, y no estaba preparada para ceder este momento en nombre de la conveniencia.

_Martes, 7:40 a.m._

Desayuno en el buffet del Hilton, le había comunicado Black la noche anterior. Era una tradición de los martes por la mañana entre los detectives del Departamento de Policía de Wilmington. Renesmee aparcó el Toyota en el parking y caminó hacia el restaurante, alisando inconscientemente una arruga de los pantalones Negros y ajustándose la chaqueta sobre los hombros mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la entrada. Llegaba diez minutos tarde, pero su madre la había retenido hablando sin cesar desde que dejó la tienda, y no había sido fácil escaparse.

El grupo al que había sido invitada fue fácil de reconocer. Una mesa redonda en el centro del restaurante estaba ocupada por nueve hombres, todos ellos con traje, todos ellos detectives de Wilmington. Black destacaba, incluso entre este gentío, vistiendo de modo semejante a los que tenían trabajos similares al suyo. Bien podría tener un foco dirigido hacia él, por el modo en que atraía la mirada. Los hombres hablaban entre ellos mientras bebían café, y consumían huevos, tocino y panecillos. Renesmee mantuvo alta la cabeza mientras caminaba en su dirección. No había avanzado mucho antes de que se volvieran algunas cabezas. Se alzaron cejas y las mandíbulas cayeron.

Renesmee estaba acostumbrada a la reacción inicial que normalmente despertaba. No parecía un poli, y al principio había siempre un resentimiento, junto con una pregunta tácita. ¿Con quién se había acostado para llegar a ese puesto? Y si no lo había hecho, ¿lo haría? Tenía que ser más seria, más distante, más dedicada, que otro hombre en su profesión. Nunca habría abandonado Raleigh y empezado este proceso una vez más de no ser por su madre. Nada más podría haberla hecho aguantar este incómodo periodo de iniciación por segunda vez.

La única silla vacía en la mesa estaba al lado de Black. Se sentó, y se presentó a los otros detectives. Tras la ronda inicial de preguntas y abierto interés, los hombres volvieron al debate: Dónde se encontrarían para comer mañana.

Al final la conversación se desvió de la comida a los casos actuales bajo investigación, incluyendo —pero no exclusivamente— la muerte de Sherry Bishop. A través de varias fuentes, del estado y federales, Black había pedido los archivos de todos los asesinatos sin resolver del mismo tipo de los últimos seis meses, y esta tarde tendrían la mayoría de esos archivos en sus escritorios. Mientras hablaban del caso, algunas cosas importantes rápidamente se aclararon. Jacob Black era un buen policía, y los hombres que trabajan con él lo respetaban y les gustaba.

Renesmee se permitió relajarse un poco. Seguramente si Black fuera deshonesto, los otros lo sabrían o al menos sospecharían que algo andaba mal, y serían desconfiados, distantes o curiosos. No vio nada de eso en la mesa. La noche anterior había estado tan segura de que Black estaba involucrado de alguna manera en los crímenes que había resuelto. Ahora no estaba tan segura. No quería ser tan superficial; no quería ser como esas mujeres que juzgaban a un hombre por su apariencia y sus bonitas palabras, sin mirar el interior para ver qué era real. Era imposible decir como era un hombre por la apariencia, y llegar a conocerlo después lo bastante como para aprender que la verdad era demasiado dolorosa. Al menos, así había sido para ella.

Finalmente los detectives acabaron de comer y se despegaron de la mesa para empezar el día. Renesmee y Black se marcharon juntos, salieron del restaurante hacia una soleada y cálida mañana.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Renesmee mientras caminaban hacia el atestado aparcamiento. Taconeando sobre el asfalto. Los pasos de Jacob eran lentos, constantes y rítmicos.

—Quiero regresar al apartamento y echar un vistazo. Quizás puedas seguir trabajando ordenando el papeleo antes de que los archivos de los casos que pedí empiecen a llegar. Las entrevistas de los vecinos necesitan ser transcritas. Pasará un día o dos antes de que tengamos el informe del laboratorio criminal, pero puedes darles un toque y tratar de que vayan más deprisa.

Renesmee intentó, con dificultad, no sulfurarse. —No soy tu secretaria, Black.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

—Quieres que me ocupe del papeleo mientras tú investigas. —A León no le importaba.

—Yo no soy León.

Se detuvo a algunos pasos del coche y la miró sin rodeos. —Soy muy consciente de eso, Detective Mason.

—Hoy conduciré yo —dijo ella. —Mejor lo hago yo…

—Yo conduciré —dijo de nuevo, más despacio esta vez. Se negaba a permitirle dominar esta sociedad. Mejor mostrarle ahora que no iba a dejarse intimidar.

Hubo un destello en los verdes ojos de Black. Diversión, quizás. Definitivamente no fue rendición. Calmado, todo lo que dijo fue:

—Vale. Si insistes.

El Toyota de ella estaba aparcado unos pocos espacios más allá de su Mustang.

—¿Quieres poner la capota? —preguntó ella, señalando su descapotable. —Estará bien —respondió despreocupadamente.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo lateral del bolso y abrió las puertas con el mando a distancia de su llave. Abrió la puerta del conductor mientras Black se detenía a mirar dentro del vehículo.

Despreocupadamente puso una mano sobre el capó y dijo: —Bonito coche. ¿Consigue un buen kilometraje con gasolina? Casi se rió.

—Considerablemente mejor que tu chupagasolina.

Se puso derecha alejándose del coche y con tranquilidad tomó su lugar en el asiento del pasajero, pareciendo perfectamente a gusto. Ayer había sido insistente sobre lo de conducir, pero hoy parecía aceptar su papel como pasajero bastante bien. Quizás su asociación funcionaria después de todo. Renesmee se abrochó el cinturón y encendió el motor. No pasó nada.

Hizo otro intento. Hubo un chasquido seco y nada más.

—Suena como si tu estárter estuviera cascado —dijo Black sin alterarse mientras abría la puerta del pasajero y salía—. Conozco a un chico —dijo mientras cogía las llaves de su coche del bolsillo y se encaminaba hacia su descapotable—. Te daré su número, y puedes alcanzarme cuando...

—¡Oh no! —Renesmee cerró el coche y siguió a Black, sus pasos eran más cortos pero no menos firmes—. Me ocuparé del coche más tarde. No vas a dejarme aquí.

La miró por encima del hombro.

—Estás muy entregada, Detective Mason.

Con la rigurosa luz del sol sobre la cara de Black, podía verle las tenues líneas alrededor de los ojos. Había sido probablemente un chico guapo en su juventud, y le restaban la suficiente belleza para hacerlo interesante. Sin embargo ya no era un chico. Ni ella.

—Soy testaruda —dijo—. Acostúmbrate.

Él sonrió abiertamente mientras le abría la puerta del pasajero y esperaba a que entrara en su interior. Lo hizo, y luego ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —le dijo suavemente. —¿Hacer qué?

—Tratarme como si tuviéramos una cita. Soy tu _compañero_, Black. ¿Le abriste alguna vez la puerta a León?

—No, pero él era feo como el pecado y tenía las piernas gordas y peludas. Lo miró furiosa y no respondió.

—Bien —dijo él mientras rodeaba el coche—. Eres uno de los chicos. Sólo otro poli, sólo otro compañero.

—Así es. —Todavía estaba molesta por lo del coche, pero no quería quedarse allí esperando a un mecánico mientras Black iba a la escena del crimen y trataba de reconstruir algunas pistas que podían haber pasado por alto ayer.

Renesmee ya no creía en lo más profundo de su alma que Jacob Black fuera corrupto, pero no tenía ninguna prueba hacia un sentido u otro, y no lo conocía lo bastante bien como para confiar completamente en lo que le decían sus instintos. Se había quemado más de una vez con un hombre que no había sido lo que había afirmado ser. No le pasaría de nuevo.

Mientras sacaba el coche del aparcamiento, Black dijo:

—León me llamaba Jacob. Si estás empeñada en pegarte a mí hasta que aclaremos toda esta cosa del compañero, bien puedes hacer lo mismo.

Llamarlo por su nombre de pila era muy personal. Demasiado amistoso. ¿Cómo podía ser _amistosa_ con Black cuando todavía sospechaba, aunque con dudas, que podía ser corrupto?

Quizás realmente fuera un buen poli. Quizás descubriría que era un detective tan estupendo como parecía ser, y sus motivos no fueran sino nobles. Si ese fuera el caso, podría trabajar con él, y aprender cómo y por qué era tan bueno.

En realidad, la causa de su vacilación era más que eso. A pesar de la personalidad práctica y la dedicación a su carrera, tenía la peor de las suertes con los hombres. Siempre escogía al tipo equivocado. Si había veinte tipos estupendos en una habitación y un canalla, escogía siempre al canalla. Sentía una atracción no deseada pero innegable hacia Jacob Black desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en él, y la última cosa que necesitaba ahora era enredarse con otro canalla.

—De acuerdo, entonces Jacob —dijo—. Supongo que puedes llamarme Renesmee.

La media sonrisa que le cruzó la cara lo hizo parecer como si supiera algo que ella no sabía, como si supiera una broma secreta que ella no conocía.

—Suenas tan entusiasmada con la perspectiva, ¿cómo puedo negarme?

El apartamento no parecía para nada diferente a como había sido ayer. Simplemente más silencioso. Muerto. Sherry Bishop no estaba colgada sobre su hombro, lamentándose sobre la injusticia de estar muerta y no poder ponerse sus nuevas botas. No había polis ni vecinos deambulando en el pasillo, mirando. Sólo estaban Mason y él tratando de reconstruir un crimen muy extraño.

Su nueva compañera estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, estudiando la escena del crimen a través de sus astutos ojos. Estaba quieta, como si entendiera que necesitaba silencio y espacio para hacer esto. Al principio había sido una distracción, pero ya se estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Había tardado casi un año en conseguir tal comodidad con León.

Las persianas estaban subidas para dejar entrar la ligera luz natural de la mañana en el apartamento. El desgarrado sofá, las manchas de sangre y la destrucción sin sentido parecían indecente a la luz del día, fuera de lugar, malvada e _incorrecta_.

De pie en el silencioso apartamento, Jacob casi podía ver el desarrollo de los sucesos. El timbre había sonado a última hora de la tarde. Una voz femenina había informado a Sherry Bishop que era el repartidor de pizzas. Abrió la puerta, la mujer entró rápidamente y...

—Había algo extraño en el cuchillo.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y vio una tenue imagen de Sherry sentada en el sofá como cuando había estado con vida. Sólo que ahora el sofá estaba hecho trizas y ella estaba muerta.

—El cuchillo —susurró mientras se ponía en cuclillas así estaba cara a cara con ella. Desde esta posición de ventaja, parecía un poco más sólida.

—¿Qué? —Renesmee dio un único paso hacia él.

Acalló a su nueva compañera alzando la mano. Ella odiaba eso, lo sabía, pero no quería asustar a Sherry. No podía permitirse el lujo de apartar la mirada, porque si lo hacía, podía perderla. El fantasma frente a él no duraría lo bastante, no en su estado actual.

—Estoy pensando en voz alta —dijo Jacob sin mirar a Renesmee. —¡Oh!

—¿Qué pasa con el cuchillo? —preguntó suavemente.

—Parecía antiguo, ¿sabes? —dijo Bishop—. Creo que podía ser de plata, y el mango era algo elaborado.

—¿Elaborado cómo?

—No podía ver todo el mango, porque esa perra psicópata lo estaba agarrando, pero había un grabado. Palabras, creo.

—¿Qué decían?

—El fantasma se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No era inglés, no lo creo. En ese momento no estaba exactamente tratando de _leer_. —Ya empezaba a desvanecerse—. Ella estaba realmente enfadada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? Nunca le hice nada...

Sherry no se desvaneció; desapareció al instante. Jacob permaneció allí ante el sofá, agachado y pensativo. Parecía segura de que la asesina ya lo había hecho antes. Esta tarde, cuando se sentara con los archivos que había pedido, quizás sería capaz de resolver si estaba en lo cierto o no. No sólo tenían la clase de arma y el tipo de herida, sino que estaba el asunto del dedo desaparecido y el trozo de cuero cabelludo. Esta asesina se llevaba recuerdos, y eso era la llave que lo conduciría a las víctimas anteriores, si las había.

Era inusual que un asesino en serie fuera una mujer, pero no imposible. ¿Qué había atraído a la asesina hacia Sherry Bishop? ¿Qué le había llamado la atención y traído aquí?

Oyó y sintió a Renesmee cruzando la habitación. Se movía suave y silenciosamente, pero estaba en armonía con su energía y por eso la sintió acercarse.

—Vale, asústame un poco —dijo ella cuando se paró detrás de él.

—Lo siento. —Jacob se levantó y se volvió hacia ella—. Quiero que los uniformados registren el área circundante en busca del cuchillo.

—Lo hicieron ayer.

—Quiero que lo hagan de nuevo. Las probabilidades son que la asesina lo tenga todavía con ella, pero no podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. Necesitamos el arma del crimen.

—Por lo que sabemos, podría estar en el río —argumentó ella.

—Espero que estés equivocada. —Sherry no había reconocido a su asesina, así que no había un nombre al que atenerse, sólo una vaga descripción, la mutilación... y ese cuchillo.

Los ojos de Renesmee se suavizaron un poco.

—Te estás tomando este caso de manera personal. ¿Conocías a Sherry Bishop más de lo que nos cuentas?

—Tomo todos mis casos de forma personal —dijo.

Renesmee lo estudió cuidadosamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar lo que le motivaba. Buena suerte.

De repente Emma, la que aspiraba a ser su hija en sus sueños, apareció, flotando difusamente detrás de Renesmee. Con los ojos completamente abiertos y con la mirada hacia la ventana y parecía golpear a Renesmee con un agitar de manos, como si estuviera tratando de empujarla.

—¡Abajo!

Sin titubear, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarse por el hecho de que Emma hubiera aparecido mientras estaba despierto, Jacob empujó a Renesmee y los tiró a ambos al suelo. Cayeron encima de la imagen de Emma, antes de que la chica desapareciera. Por una fracción de segundo se quedó helado por el contacto directo con la niña que alegaba ser su hija. Renesmee y él aterrizaron con fuerza, justo cuando la ventana se hizo trizas y una bala se estrelló contra la pared. Yacieron allí por un momento, su cuerpo cubría y aplastaba el de ella.

Una corriente de electricidad brilló a través de sus brazos, piernas y torso. No en todas partes, solamente allí donde tocó a Renesmee hubo sin duda un destello de inusual voltaje que no pudo controlar. Ella también lo sintió; él sabía, por cierto, que ella reaccionaría con una sacudida.

Tras el disparo hubo un silencio total, hasta que oyeron los gritos de un alarmado vecino desde dos pisos más abajo.

Jacob rodó por encima de Renesmee, sacando el arma y avanzando hacia la ventana hecha trizas. Ella estaba detrás de él, pistola en mano. Se esforzó por ver con cautela a través de la ventana, tratando de ver desde dónde se había originado el disparo. Una ventana en el edificio de la puerta de al lado estaba abierta las cortinas descoloridas ondeaban suavemente con la brisa.

—Quédate aquí y quédate agachada —le ordenó mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta.

—Ni de coña.

Renesmee estaba justo detrás de él, y no tenía tiempo para detenerse y discutir con ella. No ahora. ¿Ella quería que la tratara como un compañero de verdad? Bien.

—Tercera planta, cuarta ventana desde el sur. Subo. Haz la llamada y vigila la puerta principal. Nadie puede salir.

Por una vez no discutió con él.

Renesmee se quedó en la puerta principal del edificio de apartamentos mientras Jacob corría por las escalera. Nadie tampoco cruzaría saliendo esta puerta o por este lado del edificio, alejándose unos cuantos pasos. A menos que el tirador ya hubiera abandonado el edificio, estaba atrapado. Hizo una llamada telefónica informando sobre los disparos y su localización, y luego esperó. Esperar nunca había sido su fuerte, pero algunas veces hacía falta. Desgraciadamente, le dio tiempo para pensar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, y de momento no quería pensar.

¿Había visto Black el reflejo del sol en un cañón? ¿Había oído algo fuera de lo normal que lo había alertado? La había empujado una fracción de segundo _antes_ del disparo, así que debía haber visto u oído algo. El problema era, que había estado mirando hacia la pared todo el tiempo, no a la ventana, así que no pudo ver nada. La ventana había estado cerrada, así que oír algo a través del callejón habría sido casi imposible. ¿Instinto? No, el instinto se parecía demasiado a la habilidad psíquica, y rechazaba tomar ese camino. Dos chaladas en la familia era suficiente.

La intuición extraordinaria no era en todo lo que pensaba. Cuando Jacob Black había aterrizado encima de ella, algo extraño había sucedido. Había oído acerca de la química, por supuesto; incluso la había experimentado una o dos veces. Ciertamente había oído antes sobre la atracción sexual referida como una chispa.

Pero nunca antes había sentido una _chispa_ real. Una explosiva y cargada chispa. Cuando Jacob había aterrizado encima de ella, fue como si hubiera puesto el dedo en un enchufe. Una descarga eléctrica le había recorrido el cuerpo literalmente, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. Lo había sentido, como si un relámpago hubiera bailado a través de su sangre. Por un momento tuvo que pelear contra el deseo de agarrarse al hombre con todo lo que tenía, no para repeler la electricidad si no para rogar por más.

Trató de ignorar los recuerdos como si los hubiera imaginado, pero su imaginación no era tan potente. Había sentido _algo_; sólo que no sabía como llamarlo.

Renesmee deseaba ardientemente seguir a Jacob a la tercera planta, pero hasta que no hubiera otro oficial disponible para vigilar esta entrada, no podía ir a ninguna parte. No podía evitar preguntarse qué quería encontrar Black. ¿Estaría el tirador todavía allí, simplemente esperando?

Un hombre con un porcentaje de casos resueltos como el que tenía, seguramente esto le había provocado enemigos a lo largo de los años. Hubo un caso abierto que él continuaba investigado, varios meses después del hecho. ¿Había Frank Stiles, el sospechoso de Jacob, disparado? ¿Se estaba acercando Jacob? ¿O estaba el tirador conectado con el asesinato de Bishop? Había demasiadas posibilidades, y ahora no era el momento para teorías sin base.

Llegó un coche patrulla, y Renesmee asignó a los dos oficiales uniformados para relevarla en la guardia. Entró corriendo al edificio de apartamentos y el hueco de la escalera, igual que Jacob había hecho minutos antes. Había tenido compañeros antes, y algunos de ellos se habían convertido en amigos. Había perdido a un par por jubilación o promoción, pero nunca había perdido uno por una bala. No iba a empezar ahora.

Se encontró con Jacob en el rellano de la segunda planta.

—El apartamento está vacío —dijo—. Nadie respondió a mi llamada en los otros. ¿Quién está en la puerta?

—Dos uniformados, con órdenes de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie.

Llegaron al segundo piso de apartamentos, Jacob empezó en una punta y Renesmee en la otra. Nadie había visto nada, sin embargo todos habían oído los disparos. Demasiados apartamentos estaban vacíos con las puertas cerradas. Llegaron otros oficiales, localizaron al administrador del edificio, y en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos habían registrado todo el edificio, planta por planta, apartamento por apartamento. Registraron el estrecho callejón trasero. Dos veces. Por si acaso el tirador había escapado antes de que llegaran al edificio, o fuera un inquilino habitual y lo hubieran mirado a los ojos sin saber quien era.

Una vez terminado el registro, Jacob se sentó en la entrada principal y miró fijamente hacia la calle, pensando. Ella odiaba interrumpirlo cuando estaba tan concentrado, pero había demasiadas preguntas para dejarlas sin respuesta. Además, ya había esperado bastante.

Se sentó a su lado, cerca pero no demasiado. —Así que, ¿quién te quiere muerto?

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no eras tú el blanco? Controló una tensa sonrisa.

—Llevo en este trabajo menos de dos días. No he tenido tiempo todavía para hacer enemigos. Tú, por otro lado...

Jacob volvió la mirada otra vez hacia la calle. —Sip.

Renesmee se recostó ligeramente. —Entonces ¿cómo lo supiste? —¿Cómo supe qué?

—Me empujaste antes de que dispararan, Black —dijo ella—. No es por nada, pero en cierta forma lo sabías.

Se quedó quieto por un momento. —¿Te quejas?

—No, pero sin duda tengo curiosidad. —Una cosa peligrosa, la curiosidad.

Quería preguntarle sobre las chispas que había sentido, pero ¿qué pasaría si esa respuesta había sido unilateral? Quizás se había imaginado de verdad el relámpago, y había sido sólo la sorpresa y tal vez su reacia atracción física que la había hecho hormiguear de la cabeza a los pies. No obstante, quizás había sentido chispas cuando Jacob aterrizó sobre ella porque habían pasado dos años desde que la tocara un hombre.

—Vivo para el peligro —dijo ella, medio en serio y medio en broma. —Dejemos esta conversación para más tarde.

Si bien ella odiaba dejar _algo_ para más tarde, asintió y lo dejó solo. Se lo debía, suponía.

—Vale. ¿Ahora qué?

Jacob miró la acera de arriba abajo.

—Alguien vio algo. A plena luz, es medio día, y si el tirador se escapó, tiene que haber salido de aquí corriendo. Alguien lo vio. —La miró, y maldita sea si ella no sintió de nuevo ese relámpago, aunque no estuvieran cerca ni tocándose—. Averigüemos quién.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 5**

**_Jacob_** anduvo la manzana desde el edificio de apartamentos donde se habían producido los disparos, su nueva compañera iba justo a su lado por la acera. Hoy había sido la primera vez que había visto a Emma fuera de un sueño. Su apariencia le había dicho que era incluso más que una fantasía. El pequeño fantasma le había salvado la vida, o la de Renesmee, o ambas. No estaba seguro de quien habría salido herido si Emma no le hubiera advertido de que se agacharan y sacudiera a Renesmee vanamente, como si ella estuviera tratando de empujar a la mujer fuera del camino.

No era un fantasma. Estaba convencido de que era lo que había afirmado ser todo el tiempo: una entidad que aún no había llegado a este mundo, un espíritu entre los vivos. La cantidad de energía que la había llevado aparecerse ante él como había hecho era considerable, y ya no podía descartar a Emma a los malos sueños de una vida que no se había atrevido pedir. Era una Black, de acuerdo, o un día lo sería.

Pasaron junto a la puerta de una librería en la esquina. Una mujer mayor estaba detrás del mostrador cerca de la ventana, miraba curiosa hacia la calle. Si el francotirador había venido por este lado, podría haberle visto. Jacob señaló con la cabeza a la fisgona de detrás del cristal.

—¿Por qué no preguntas a esa dependienta si ha visto algo?

Renesmee, que había estado pensativamente silenciosa desde que habían dejado el edificio, dijo:

—¿No quieres preguntarla tú mismo?

—Necesito hacer una llamada. Asuntos familiares —añadió, así esta compañera que no quería sabría que no estaba intentando dejarla al margen. Ella vaciló, pero finalmente entró en la librería y le dejó solo, inmóvil en la acera. Él agarró el móvil y accionó el marcado rápido.

Embry respondió al segundo tono.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Jacob con voz muy alta, puesto que había un montón de estática como para hablar. Malditos móviles.

—Magníficamente retorcido —respondió su hermano.

—Puedo comprenderte, créeme. No quiero entretenerte, pero tengo que saberlo. Hace como tres meses me mandaste una pieza de turquesa.

—Lo recuerdo.

—La maldita cosa tiene poder, ¿verdad? —Inconscientemente, palpó el cordón que pendía del cuello. Estaba oculto por la camisa de vestir y la corbata, en ese momento, pero siempre fue consciente del poder del talismán. El amuleto plateado que colgaba de allí llevaba el don de la protección. El hermano mayor había insistido, puesto que el trabajo de Jacob era potencialmente peligroso. La turquesa que estaba colocada en la cómoda de su dormitorio obviamente tenía otro tipo de poder.

Embry sonrió.

—Me sorprende que te haya llevado tanto tiempo imaginártelo. —¿Cuál era su don, exactamente?

—Vislumbrar el futuro. —¿Futuro cercano o lejano?

—No era específico.

Jacob se apoyó contra el muro de ladrillo de la librería y maldijo sucintamente. Embry había hecho un don conocedor del tiempo sin especificar, pero Emma era una entidad esperando venir a este mundo, y dijo que iba a venir pronto.

No necesariamente. Él tenía el control aquí. Tomaba sus propias decisiones. Si no quería una familia, entonces no tendría una. A pesar de todo lo que le habían enseñado en la vida, no podía creer que no tuviera elección en un asunto tan importante.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Embry. —Nada de tu incumbencia.

Embry rió nuevamente, entonces la conversación terminó abruptamente, como si alguien le hubiera interrumpido.

Renesmee abrió la puerta de la librería y sacó la cabeza fuera. —Black, creo que querrías oír esto.

Tanya paseó por el apartamento recientemente alquilado, la adrenalina aún bombeaba entre el marchito y polvoriento mobiliario. Había tenido a la mujer en el punto mira, y debería haber sido un disparo lo suficientemente fácil desde el apartamento vacío al otro lado del callejón del piso de Claire Black. Apuntar. Apretar el gatillo. Ver al blanco caer. Correr. Era bueno, un plan simple. No del modo en que prefería trabajar, pero aún así, un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar a Black al margen.

Y entonces Jacob había tirado al blanco al suelo, y había desperdiciado una bala. Tanya no sabía cuál de todos los talentos había sido, pero aparentemente tenía algún tipo de poder físico junto a la habilidad de ver fantasmas. Había tirado a su compañera al suelo una fracción de segundo _antes _de que hubiera apretado el gatillo.

Tanya odiaba las habitaciones de hotel. No había privacidad en tales lugares, y necesitaba saber que nadie más tenía acceso a sus cosas. Sin importar donde fuera, era capaz de localizar un apartamento de alquiler barato, como este. Pagaba un mes por adelantado y siempre estaba fuera antes de que el mes se hubiera cumplido. Evitaba a los vecinos y _nunca_ jamás se llevaba el trabajo a casa.

Sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina de este destartalado apartamento amueblado, el dedo recientemente extirpado y el mechón de cabello ensangrentado habían sido tratados y estaban secándose. Se sentó delante de ellos y se embebió de las sensaciones que la recordaban tan vívidamente. Deseaba más, deseaba ser capaz de absorber el poder vital de sus víctimas, pero de alguna manera estaba satisfecha con que esas cosas ahora fuesen suyas. Había tanta maravilla en el mojo oscuro de los recuerdos; la tranquilizaban incluso cuando todo lo demás estaba yendo mal. Y por el momento parecía que todo _iba_ realmente mal.

Claire aún estaba ilocalizable, y eso era un problema. Las órdenes de Marcus habían sido específicas. Claire tenía que morir primero. Tanya sabía que si llamaba a su primo y le contaba lo que había pasado, la mandaría a casa, y entonces enviaría a otro para que terminase el trabajo que no había logrado llevar a cabo. Si eso sucediera su vida no valdría ni la saliva gastada. Tenía que finalizar la tarea que le habían encomendado, y la tenía que terminar ella misma. Primero Claire , Jacob al final de la semana, y preferentemente a una hora y lugar donde pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para apreciar la experiencia.

Meditando sobre las posibilidades, estiró la mano y apenas tocó un pelo del puntiagudo y ensangrentado cabello rosa. Se había topado con un par de baches en el camino, pero pronto los Black que le habían asignado para ejecutar estarían muertos, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Y respecto a la mujer policía, Tanya ahora la quería muerta por orgullo. Odiaba perder.

La anciana señora de la librería había visto a una mujer con largo cabello rubio andando muy vivamente casi como huyendo de un edificio de apartamentos justamente a esa hora. El largo cabello rubio y el momento eran suficientes para al menos vincular indirectamente el tiroteo con el asesinato de Sherry Bishop. Pero ¿qué se escondía detrás de los crímenes? Era una pregunta para la que Renesmee no tenía respuesta.

—Siento lo de tu coche —dijo Jacob—. Estará más seguro en el aparcamiento del Hilton hasta mañana. Entonces mandaremos a alguien allí.

El tiroteo y la investigación resultante, y además un par de horas pasadas en la oficina dividiéndose la búsqueda de asesinatos sin resolver fuera del área de Wilmington que tuvieran similitudes con el de Sherry Bishop, les había retrasado hasta el punto de que era demasiado tarde para llamar a un mecánico. Jacob Black la llevaba donde su madre. Tenía una delgada pila de archivos que se llevaba a casa con él para echarles un vistazo más tarde. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo nuevo si le daba una nueva ojeada.

Renesmee tenía que admitir que Black ciertamente parecía estar motivado por algo aparte de la ambición. ¿Era posible que estuviera tan consagrado a su trabajo como parecía estarlo? Quizás el asesinato de sus padres le había motivado y no había secretos esperando a ser descubiertos. Ninguna traición esperando para sorprenderla.

Por otro lado, estaba exhausta y feliz de estar dirigiéndose a casa, lo que por el momento era el apartamento de su madre encima de El Cáliz de Plata, una tienda New Age que pertenecía a Rainbow Mason y que dirigía en el centro de Wilmington. Por supuesto, Rainbow no era el nombre que a la madre de Renesmee le habían dado al nacer. Su nombre real era Mary. Un bonito, sólido, nombre normal, Mary. Pero a los dieciséis años Mary se había convertido en Rainbow, y se quedó con Rainbow.

Para el horror de Renesmee, Jacob aparcó cerca del bordillo y apagó el motor. —Gracias —dijo Renesmee, saliendo del Mustang rápidamente y despachando lo mejor que pudo a su compañero. A Jacob Black no se le despachaba fácilmente. Abandonó el asiento del conductor y la siguió. Afortunadamente El Cáliz de Plata estaba a dos manzanas del lugar de aparcamiento que había encontrado Jacob—. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, Black —dijo cortante —. ¿Habrías acompañado a León a casa?

—Si alguien le disparara, sí —respondió. —Alguien te ha disparado a ti, no a mí. —Pruébalo.

Ciertamente, no podía demostrar nada. Mientras se acercaban a la tienda de su madre, enderezó la columna y suspiró.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—¿Está la tienda aún abierta?

Renesmee miró el reloj. En el verano, las horas de apertura de la tienda se ampliaban para ajustarse a los turistas.

—Sí, pero no puedo imaginar que haya algo en la tienda que pueda interesarte.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que puede interesarme.

Se dio cuenta de que había pasado dos días en compañía de este hombre, y no le conocía en absoluto. Renesmee se estiró hacia la puerta de entrada y puso la mano en la manecilla.

—No le digas a mi madre que alguien nos ha disparado —dijo suavemente mientras abría la puerta y la campanilla sobre su cabeza repicaba.

El Cáliz de Plata vendía cristales e incienso y joyas hechas por artesanos locales. Había una exposición de cartas de tarot y runas en venta, como también una colección de coloridos pañuelos de seda y cajas de madera talladas a mano. La joyería mantenía el negocio de El Cáliz de Plata, pero era a las cosas de New Age a lo que Rainbow ahora se dedicaba. Extraña, la música ligeramente desafinada —de los cánticos de meditación, como su madre los llamaba— fluía desde el altavoz sobre sus cabezas mientras Renesmee entraba.

Rainbow alzó la mirada desde su lugar en el mostrador y sonrió ampliamente. Aún parecía muy atractiva a los cincuenta y siete, a pesar de que las vetas grises en su cabello oscuro traicionaban su edad, como lo hacían las suaves líneas de la sonrisa en su cara. No se teñía el pelo ni llevaba maquillaje alguno. O sujetador.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —preguntó Rainbow mientras salía de detrás del mostrador. Su amplia y colorida falda llegaba hasta el suelo, el dobladillo bailaba alrededor de las cómodas sandalias.

—Este es mi compañero, Jacob Black —dijo Renesmee—. Quiso echar un vistazo, pero no puede quedarse.

Renesmee miraba mientras su madre se acercaba como en trance, como cada mujer que descubría a Jacob por primera vez. Su espalda se estiró un poco. Su sonrisa se iluminó. Y entonces dijo:

—Tienes el aura más hermosa que he visto jamás.

Renesmee cerró los ojos completamente avergonzada. Nunca escucharía el fin de esto. Jacob contaría a los otros detectives en el desayuno que la madre de Renesmee ahora estaba metida en aura y cristales y cartas de tarot. Esperó a que la risa empezara, pero en vez reírse, Jacob dijo:

—Gracias.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada. No parecía que estuviera bromeando. De hecho, parecía realmente serio y como en su propia casa, como si empezara a estudiar la mercancía en los estantes.

—Esto es bonito —dijo—. Interesantes productos, ambiente agradable… —El ambiente es tan importante. Trato de llenar mi tienda con energía

positiva en todo momento —dijo Rainbow.

De nuevo Renesmee quiso encogerse, pero su compañero no parecía disgustado o divertido.

—Apostaría a que a los turistas les encanta esta tienda —dijo–. Es un lugar tranquilo.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió Rainbow—. Eso es tan perspicaz por tu parte. Por supuesto, lo supe tan pronto como vi tu aura…

El aura de nuevo no.

—Mamá, no le comas la oreja a Black. De todas maneras tiene que irse. Tiene cosas que hacer esta noche.

—En realidad no —dijo él despreocupadamente—. Quiero echar otro vistazo a aquellos expedientes, pero primero necesito distanciarme de ellos.

Le miró, pero la ignoró mientras continuaba estudiando la mercancía. Si iban a ser compañeros, tenía que aprender a coger una indirecta.

—Únete a nosotras para cenar —dijo Rainbow, su voz nuevamente animada—. Cerraré dentro de veinte minutos, y hay guiso en el puchero de barro. Hay más que suficiente para nosotros tres. Pareces hambriento —añadió con un tono maternal en la voz.

Para el absoluto horror de Renesmee, Jacob aceptó la invitación de su madre.

Nunca podrían dos mujeres ser más diferentes. Donde Renesmee era abiertamente cautelosa y frecuentemente demasiado estresada, su madre era abierta y relajada. Se parecían un poco físicamente, como las madres y las hijas hacían a menudo, pero aparte de eso, era difícil de creer que alguna vez hubieran vivido en la misma casa, mucho menos que compartieran el ADN.

La cena fue un espeso estofado de carne y pan casero. Simple, pero sabroso. Jacob se alejó del televisor en el salón, y se quedó con una silla que le situaba lo más lejos posible de la cocina y el microondas. Hizo todo lo que pudo por mantener cualquier oleada eléctrica al mínimo y controlada.

Obviamente Renesmee quería que comiera y se marchara lo más rápidamente posible. Se removía; lanzaba miradas decididamente incómodas en su dirección. Estaba claramente avergonzada de las creencias y la mente abierta de su madre. ¿Qué diría su nueva compañera si supiera que Jacob creía en todas las cosas que su madre abrazaba? Y más. Podría hacerla sufrir y quedarse después de la comida, pero Jacob hizo un favor a Renesmee y declinó el postre o café cuando se los ofrecieron. Dio las gracias y las buenas noches, para el alivio obvio de su compañera.

Rainbow se quedó en el pequeño apartamento, canturreando y limpiando la cocina, y Renesmee bajó las escaleras con Jacob.

—Perdona —dijo suavemente cuando estuvieron a la mitad de la escalera —. Mamá es un poco excéntrica, lo sé. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero nunca superó su etapa hippie.

—No te disculpes. Me gusta. Es diferente, pero también está muy bien. — Hombre, sabía cómo era ser distinto—. Ser diferente no es siempre algo malo.

—Sí —dijo Renesmee con una audible burla—. Trata de creer eso cuando tu madre aparece el día de las profesiones para hablar de vender cristales e incienso, y termina abucheando al papá JGF 6 por destruir el entorno y venderse al hombre de empresa.

Jacob no pudo evitarlo. Se rió.

—Créeme, no pensarías que fue tan gracioso si le contara a tú primer novio formal que tenía un aura turbia y realmente necesitaba meditar a fin de estimular su energía positiva.

—La energía positiva es una cosa buena —dijo Jacob mientras llegaban a la tienda, donde las luces habían sido atenuadas cuando Rainbow trancó la puerta para la noche.

—No tienes que tratarme con condescendencia —dijo Renesmee con dureza—. Sé que mi madre es rara y excéntrica y simplemente… extraña.

Jacob no se dirigió directamente a la puerta. No estaba preparado para irse a casa… no aún. Estudió los cristales y la joyería en la vitrina, entonces miró una colección de amuletos de plata que pendían de un mostrador. Escogió uno… un sencillo nudo Celta suspendido de un cordel satén Negro y lo deslizó por el mostrador con un dedo.

Se puso de espaldas a Renesmee, sostuvo el amuleto con ambas manos y susurró unas pocas palabras. Un suave resplandor de luz verde escapó de entre sus dedos. La luz no duró mucho; Tampoco las palabras que dijo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Renesmee, rodeándole para encararle justo cuando el resplandor desaparecía.

Deslizó el amuleto sobre su cabeza antes de que supiera lo que estaba planeando hacer.

—Hazme un favor y lleva esto por unos días. Ella alzó el amuleto y lo miró.

—¿Por qué?

Jacob había dotado al amuleto con protección. Sólo miembros de la familia real ―Embry y Leah a parte de él mismo— podían dotar amuletos, y usaban el poder en poca cantidad. No podían concederse dones a sí mismos, sólo a otros, y no era una habilidad que anunciaran. Como todo lo demás, era un talento oculto que tenía que ser cuidadosamente guardado. No sabía si la bala de esta mañana era destinada a Renesmee o a él, pero en cualquier caso, descansaría mejor si ella estaba protegida. Nada podía escudarla para todo, pero el amuleto dotado de poder podría darla ventaja. La escudaría con la energía positiva, de la que se burlaba, al menos por unos días. Nueve días, para ser precisos.

—Compláceme —dijo calmadamente. Renesmee estudió el amuleto con escepticismo.

—No te conozco lo suficiente para considerar tan siquiera que debería complacer tus excentricidades.

—Nos han disparado. Eso significa un rápido vínculo como compañeros y que tú me complaces en todas mis excentricidades.

Aún vacilaba, escéptica y tan nerviosa que estaba a punto de saltar. La mujer necesitaba tener un poco de diversión más que cualquier otra persona que jamás hubiera conocido.

Mientras Renesmee estaba estudiando el nudo Celta, Jacob se lo abrochó. La hizo retroceder contra el mostrador dejándola de este modo atrapada entre sus brazos y la vitrina. Así de cerca, le recordó lo pequeña que era, qué frágil. Intentaba tan duramente ser uno de los chicos, ser fuerte e independiente y dura. Pero era una mujer, en primer lugar, y no era dura. Era suave, y no iba a ir a ninguna parte, no hasta que estuviera preparado para dejarla ir.

—Llévalo por mí —dijo en voz baja—. Llévalo porque me hace sentir mejor saber que tienes esta plata de la suerte pendiendo de tu cuello.

—Es una tontería —protestó ella, obviamente molesta por el hecho de que estaba atrapada—. Por otro lado, tú no llevas este tipo de…

Él introdujo un dedo bajo del cuello de su camisa, enganchó el cordón de cuero y sacó el talismán que Embry le había enviado a finales de semana. A la luz proyectada por las farolas de afuera de la tienda de su madre y a la parpadeante luz azul del café al otro lado de la calle, vio claramente el amuleto que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

—¡Oh! —dijo suavemente—. Vi eso… una vez.

—Sólo porque no puedas ver o sentir o tocar algo, eso no significa que no exista. ―Nunca había tratado de definirse a sí mismo ante nadie, mucho menos ante una mujer a la cual no conocía ni siquiera hacia dos días. La vida era demasiado corta, y no le importaba lo que pensara de él la gente que apenas le conocía. Pero Renesmee estaba rodeada por la magia cada día, a través de su madre, y aún así la rechazaba. Eso le molestaba.

—Así que —dijo, la voz no más cálida de lo que había sido antes—, ¿ves auras, también? ¿Estoy brillando en la oscuridad, Black?

—No veo auras.

¿Fue una ilusión lumínica, o parecía aliviada? —Eso no significa que no crea que tengo una.

Quería que la trasladaran, por el bien de ella tanto como por el suyo propio. Era más seguro para él trabajar solo, y Renesmee era más idónea para robos o fraude o crímenes juveniles. Cualquier cosa salvo homicidio. Cualquier compañero salvo él. Ella giró la cabeza, y su garganta captó la luz de la calle. Su cuello era pálido, esbelto y lo suficientemente largo como para hacerle preguntarse a qué sabría. Si Renesmee tuviera alquilada una casa en la playa por una semana o dos, si fuera una turista o una secretaría o una dependienta, gustosamente la agarraría y se la llevaría a su casa por una tarde o dos.

Pero era su jodida compañera, por amor de dios. No por mucho tiempo.

Se inclinó y presionó la boca contra su cuello. Ella jadeó mientras él introducía la mano entre los cuerpos y apoyaba la palma de la mano contra su barriga, más abajo de lo que era apropiado entre compañeros, conocidos o amigos. El cuerpo de ella se tensó; estaba a punto de defenderse. Iba a empujarle, o darle un rodillazo donde más dolía.

La mayor parte de las respuestas de un cuerpo eran de tipo eléctrico, aunque pocas personas parecían darse cuenta de ese simple hecho. Jacob entendía el poder de la electricidad muy bien. Había vivido con él toda la vida. Incluso ahora, con el solsticio aproximándose y las habilidades ligeramente descontroladas, tenía el suficiente control como para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

La mano le encajaba cómodamente contra el cálido vientre de Renesmee, la presionó allí como si tuviera el derecho a tocarla de tal manera. Se extendió dentro de Renesmee con la carga eléctrica que había aprovechado. A través de la gruesa tela de los pantalones conservadores, a través de lo que probablemente fuera una ropa interior corriente —o ¿le sorprendería con una combinación de seda y encaje negro?— a través de su piel, la tocó e hizo que sus entrañas se

acelerasen y pulsaran. Construyó su orgasmo con un toque de la mano y compartió su energía.

Renesmee jadeó, se crispó y estremeció. La mano que había estado a punto de empujarle en lugar de ello, asió su chaqueta y apretó la tela estrechamente en un pequeño y fuerte puño. Hizo un involuntario sonido profundo en su garganta y dejó de respirar por un momento. Sólo por un momento. Sus muslos se separaron ligeramente; su corazón latía con un ritmo irregular. Él tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que se cayera al suelo cuando sus rodillas se tambalearon. La respuesta a la electricidad fluyendo a través del cuerpo de Renesmee no fue corriente o convencional. Gimió; se tambaleó. Y entonces se quedó quieta.

Estaba duro, sin sorpresas, y estaban de pie tan pegados que sin duda ella era consciente de ese hecho. Si le diera un rodillazo ahora, le haría daño seriamente. Lentamente dejó caer las manos y retrocedió.

—¿Qué has…? —Renesmee no terminó la pregunta. Jacob se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacando la cartera y deslizando fuera un billete de diez dólares.

—Por el amuleto —dijo, dejando el billete sobre el mostrador e ignorando lo que acababa de pasar—. ¿Quieres que te recoja mañana por la mañana? ¿Desayuno en el Hilton de nuevo? Nos ocuparemos de que alguien salga allí a echarle un vistazo a tu coche.

Esperaba que le dijera que se fuera al infierno. Podría plantarle cargos por acoso sexual, pero ¿quién la creería? _Estábamos los dos completamente_ _vestidos. Pasó tan rápido. Él me puso una mano encima, y yo me corrí como una mujer que no había estado con un hombre durante diez años._

No podía hacer eso. Nadie la creería jamás. Su única opción era decirle que se fuera al infierno y pedir otro compañero, solicitar otra, asignación, más apropiada.

—Creo que paso del desayuno —dijo ella, la voz aún manifestaba la jadeante evidencia de su orgasmo.

Jacob sonrió. Quizás iba a ser más fácil asustarla de lo que había pensado que sería. Esa esperanza no duró mucho. Aún sin aliento, dijo:

—Recógeme cuando hayas terminado.

Después de trancar la puerta detrás de Black, Renesmee se precipitó hacia la escalera y se sentó en el escalón inferior, todo menos desmayarse. Tenía las rodillas débiles; los muslos temblorosos; aún no podía respirar; la mente la estaba dando vueltas. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

Concedía, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cualquier hombre la había tocado. Y encontraba a Jacob atractivo. Tenía ese encanto pícaro que tanto la intrigaba y la exasperaba. ¿Pero tener un orgasmo simplemente porque puso su mano en ella y la besó el cuello? Era imposible. ¿Verdad?

Improbable, sin precedentes, pero aparentemente _no_ imposible.

Se apoyó contra la pared, escondiéndose en las sombras, su interior aún temblando un poco. Las rodillas seguían temblando, y sentía una creciente humedad que la decía que no había terminado con el hombre que la había excitado y hecho correrse en cuestión de segundos. Bien, mentalmente había terminado definitivamente con él, pero el cuerpo se sentía de otra manera.

Jacob podría herirla tanto. Podía ser de nuevo el hombre equivocado. No podía hacerlo; simplemente no podía aceptar esa posibilidad. Así que ¿por qué aún recordaba el modo en que el bigote la había hecho cosquillas en el cuello y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría contra la boca?

Empezó a juguetear con los adornos de plata que pendían de su cuello. Lo que debería hacer era romper la maldita cosa y tirarla lejos. Lo que debería hacer era presentar cargos contra el hijo de p. por atreverse a ponerla las manos encima. Por supuesto, eso era probablemente lo que él quería y esperaba que hiciera.

Lo que iba a hacer era encontrarse con él mañana por la mañana y aparentar que nada había pasado. Había más de Jacob Black de lo que captaban los ojos, e iba a descubrir que era ese _más_.

En este momento del año las tormentas eran frecuentes. Jacob amaba las tormentas. Más que eso, amaba los relámpagos. La medianoche había pasado. Permanecía en la playa llevando los pantalones cortos y el amuleto protector de Embry, y alzó el rostro y palmas de las manos hacia las nubes. Los electrones llenaron el aire. Podía saborearlos; podía sentirlos.

Aún podía sentirla y saborearla, también. Normalmente nada le distraía cuando había electricidad en el aire, pero aún sentía a Renesmee tambaleándose contra él, agarrándole la ropa, gimiendo y temblando y corriéndose más intensamente de lo que había esperado. Aún podía saborear su garganta en la lengua. Había sido un ejercicio pensado para distraerla, y en vez de eso aquí estaba él, desesperanzadamente distraído, horas después de que se fuera y la dejara temblorosa y confundida.

No podía afrontar estar distraído. No ahora, ni nunca. Esa era la razón por la que siempre despachaba a Emma, la razón por la que enviaba a Embry amuletos de fertilidad de manera habitual. Alguien tendrían que continuar el nombre Black, y no sería él.

¿Qué mujer normal aceptaría quién y qué era? Le gustase o no, había momentos en que eso era lo que quería más que nada. No ser normal, no negar quién y qué era y rendirse a sus dones. No eso, nunca eso. Pero algunos días ansiaba un toque de normalidad en la vida. Sólo una pizca. Y no podía tenerlo. Nada en su vida jamás había sido o sería normal.

Renesmee era normal. Si supiese lo qué él era y lo qué podía hacer, nunca podría acercarse de nuevo lo suficiente para tocarla.

El primer restallido del relámpago desgarró el cielo e iluminó la noche. Una descarada danza a través del cielo Negro, hermoso y brillante y poderoso, desgarrando el cielo como venas de poder. Lo sentía bajo la piel, en la sangre. La siguiente descarga fue más cercana y más poderosa. Le estaba atrayendo, como él estaba atrayéndola. Él y los relámpagos se alimentaban mutuamente. Atrajo la energía más cerca; Se embebió de ella.

La siguiente descarga de relámpagos fue hacia él. Se disparó a través de su cuerpo, bailó en su sangre. Sus ojos rodaron arriba y abajo, y los pies abandonaron la arena de manera que flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. Nunca sentía tanto poder como el que sentía en momentos como estos, con la noche encubriéndole, las olas lamiendo cercanas, y los relámpagos corriéndole por la sangre.

Jacob no sólo amaba la tormenta, él _era_ la tormenta. Atrapado en el espectáculo de relámpagos, una parte íntegra en él, se emborrachó del poder y la belleza. También devolvió, alimentando a la tormenta como ella le alimentaba a él. Con el solsticio de verano acercándose, no necesitaba la sacudida extra de poder que la tormenta le proporcionaba, pero la quería. La ansiaba. De pie en la playa solo, fortaleciendo el cuerpo con el poder que compartía con la explosiva naturaleza, no podía negar quién era.

Black.

La siguiente descarga de energía golpeó a Jacob directamente y le lanzó volando varios metros. No se sintió como si hubiera sido arrojado sino como si estuviera volando. Volando o no, aterrizó de culo en la arena, sin aliento y energizado y vigorizado. Su latido se aceleró; su respiración se hizo pesada. Mientras la tormenta avanzaba, pequeñas astillas de relámpagos permanecían con Jacob, restallando la piel en un modo que era espantosamente obvio en la oscuridad de la noche. Blanco y verde y azul, la electricidad bailaba a través y dentro de él. Elevó una mano al cielo nocturno y miró las atenuantes chispas que generaba la piel.

Lo normal no era lo suyo, y nunca lo sería. Mejor no malgastar el tiempo deseando cosas que nunca sucederían, cosas imposibles como estar dentro de Renesmee la próxima vez que se sacudiese y temblara.

Si ella se burlaba del aura y de los cristales y los símbolos de la suerte, ¿qué es lo que pensaría de él?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 6**

_Miércoles, 8:40 a.m._

**_Jacob_** medio esperaba que Renesmee estuviera lejos, lejos de la tienda de sumadre para cuando llegara al Cáliz de Plata a recogerla. Ella había tenido tiempo de pensar sobre la otra noche. Podía estar en el centro presentando un informe contra él o pidiendo un traslado. Quizás estaba de regreso a Raleigh, sin embargo, para ser honesto, no parecía de las que huyen. Aún así, era poco probable que quisiera continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

De nuevo lo sorprendió. Estaba esperando delante, aparentemente tranquila con una taza de café en la mano. Como de costumbre, vestía de forma conservadora, con un traje pantalón gris y una blusa blanca entallada que se vería sencilla en cualquier otra mujer pero se veía increíblemente sexy en Renesmee Mason. ¿Sabía que esos entallados pantalones que creía la hacían parecer profesional sólo exponían lo largas y esbeltas que eran sus piernas? Y con esos tacones que calzaba y que probablemente deseara que la hicieran parecer más alta de lo que realmente era, estaba alucinante. Si llevaba puesto el amuleto que le había dado anoche, estaba bien escondido, lo mismo que el suyo.

—No deberías permanecer al descubierto —dijo mientras alargaba la mano y abría la puerta del pasajero.

—Buenos días a ti también —dijo Renesmee fríamente mientras tomaba asiento —. ¿Cuál es el plan? —Si hubiera tenido las agallas para realmente mirarlo a la cara, él no habría creído que fuera humana.

—Seleccioné cuatro homicidios, todos ellos en el sudeste. Comparten algunas similitudes con el asesinato de Bishop.

—¿Todas son mujeres? Negó con la cabeza.

—Tres mujeres y un hombre. —¿Cosas en común?

—Arma similar y se llevó recuerdos. No siempre dedos y cabello, pero recuerdos que en si mismos son lo suficientemente extraños para hacer que valga la pena examinarlos. No hubo testigos, y ninguna prueba en especial. Todas las víctimas eran solteras. No simplemente solteras, si no sin pareja y sin familia cercana. Esa podría ser la coincidencia, pero...

—No creo en las coincidencias —dijo Renesmee fríamente. —Yo tampoco.

No había visto al fantasma de Sherry Bishop desde ayer, lo cual no significaba nada. Podría aparecer en cualquier momento para suministrarle otro cotilleo útil —o no tan útil— de información. O podría no verla nunca más, en cuyo caso actuaría sin ayuda.

Echó una mirada a Renesmee. No tan _de las suyas_ como quisiera. Bonita, fascinante e inteligente como era Renesmee Mason, él no necesitaba o quería una compañera. ¿Por qué estaba allí aún? En cuarenta y ocho horas había tratado de contrariarla y luego hacerse su amigo. Había inutilizado su coche, salvado su vida y la había hecho correrse. Debería amarle u odiarle, y aún estaba aquí, fría como siempre.

¿Qué le haría perder la calma?

—Llamé a un mecánico para tu coche. Se encontrará con nosotros en el Hilton en diez minutos.

—Gracias —dijo serenamente.

—Los análisis del laboratorio sobre Sherry Bishop deberían estar a primera hora de la tarde. Al menos la mayor parte de ellos. Una vez tu coche tenga asistencia, creo que podemos ir a la oficina y hacer algunas llamadas sobre esos otros asesinatos mientras esperamos que llegue el informe.

—Por mí está bien. Si tenemos tiempo me gustaría echar un vistazo al archivo de Stiles, si no te importa. Podría estar detrás del tiroteo de ayer, y lo que la empleada rubia de la librería vio podría no tener nada que ver con el caso.

—Es posible —estuvo de acuerdo Jacob—. Si tenemos en nuestras manos a un asesino en serie, no había hecho _esto_ antes. Nunca se había quedado y fijado el objetivo en los investigadores.

—Quizás tiene miedo porque eres muy _bueno_. —¿Detecto un indicio de sarcasmo?

—Ah, de veras eres un detective estrella.

Así que… no estaba exactamente tan fría y distante como pretendía. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del Hilton, el mecánico ya estaba allí,

esperando. Jacob aparcó cerca del Toyota de Renesmee y apagó el motor. Mientras él empezaba a salir del coche, ella dijo bajito:

—Una cosa más, Black, antes de que empiece el día. Ponme una mano encima otra vez y te dispararé.

Él vaciló con la mano en el tirador de la puerta. —Quieres decir que presentarás cargos contra mí, ¿no?

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, de lleno y firmemente. Sip, era completamente humana, no estaba del todo satisfecha con él, y algo más que un poco aturdida.

—No, significa que te dispararé. Soluciono mis propios problemas, así que si piensas que voy a ir al jefe llorando pidiendo justicia y un traslado, estás equivocado.

Y de qué manera.

—No sé como lo hiciste y no me importa —continuó, en voz baja pero firme —. Vale, no demasiado. _Soy_ curiosa, pero no lo suficientemente curiosa como para pasarlo por alto. A partir de ahora, mantén las manos quietas si quieres conservarlas. —Abrió la puerta y salió, dejándole a un lado, y de hecho dando por finalizada la conversación.

Maldición. Por lo visto había obtenido una nueva compañera.

Tanya caminaba con pasos largos por la orilla del río, inquieta, nerviosa e infeliz. El funeral de Sherry Bishop no se celebraría hasta el sábado, y aún así, sería en Indiana. ¡Jodida Indiana! ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, viajar todo el trayecto con la _esperanza_ de que Claire estuviese allí? No, tenía que estar aquí el domingo. Aquí y acabar con su parte en los preparativos.

Hora de ser realista. Hora de mirar más allá de lo que quería y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Era demasiado tarde para conseguir primero a Claire. Si la profeta Black fuera a ver algo de lo que iba a pasar, ya lo habría visto. Quizás Claire no era tan poderosa como anunciaron.

Tanya estaba concentrada en lo que podía hacer aquí y ahora, y descartar lo que no podía hacer. Claire no estaba en ninguna parte donde pudiera ser encontrada, al menos no en este momento, pero Jacob Black estaba aquí en Wilmington, tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo.

Los vecinos de Black estaban demasiado cerca y eran demasiado ruidosos. Había siempre alguien en la playa o en la terraza vecina. Pillarle en casa no funcionaría. Necesitaba intimidad para lo que había planeado. Intimidad y un poco de tiempo. No tendría todo el tiempo que querría, pero sin duda había planeado tener minutos con Black en vez de segundos. Horas sería mejor, pero aceptaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

Black y su compañera habían estado en la comisaría la mayor parte del día, y no era tan estúpida como para tratar de pillarlos allí. Además, no quería apresurarse. Quería mirar directamente a los verdes ojos Black de Jacob mientras lo mataba. Quería estar lo bastante cerca para absorber cualquier energía emitida cuando exhalara su último aliento, y desde luego quería un recuerdo o dos.

Afortunadamente, sabía exactamente como lo sacaría de la seguridad de la comisaría y bien lejos de su casa.

El puente sobre el río estaba repleto de turistas y unos pocos vecinos. Les echó un vistazo a todos, uno a uno. Alguien de aquí tenía que estar solo. No sólo en ese momento, sino verdaderamente y completamente _solo_. Tristemente solo. Tanya examinó a la gente rápidamente, descartando uno tras otro como inadecuados para sus propósitos. Y luego su mirada se posó en la persona que estaba buscando.

Sola, atemorizada, separada de sus seres queridos. Insegura, vulnerable, necesitada. _Perfecta_.

Taby Ansara sonrió mientras se concentraba en la espalda de la pelirroja bien proporcionada y se preguntaba si la mujer tenía alguna pista de que estaba a punto de morir.

_Miércoles, 3:29 p.m._

—¿Qué quieres decir con que el chip está frito? —casi gritó Renesmee al teléfono —. ¡El coche es prácticamente nuevo! —De hecho acaba de terminarse la garantía.

Escuchó la explicación del mecánico, el cual en realidad no tenía ninguna explicación. No sabía qué había ocurrido. Sólo sabía que un chip muy caro tenía que ser remplazado. Naturalmente, no lo tenía en stock. Tardaría algunos días en conseguir el nuevo chip e instalarlo.

Colgó el teléfono con un golpe vengativo, y Black levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarla.

—¿Malas noticias?

—Estaré sin coche algunos días. —Empezó a hojear las páginas amarillas de su mesa—. ¿A quién me recomendarías que llamara para alquilar un coche?

—No necesitas alquilar un coche —dijo Black.

—No voy a dejar que me hagas de chofer por la ciudad durante días — discutió. Y el medio de transporte de su madre era una vergüenza. El coche gastaba poco, pero era poco más grande que una caja de puros, y tenía el desagradable hábito de morirse en los stops y los semáforos.

—¿Qué tal eres con una palanca? —¿Perdón?

—Cambio manual —dijo, mirándola fijamente otra vez—. ¿Sabes manejarlo? —Sí —dijo lacónicamente.

Black la había tomado en serio esta mañana, supuso, ya que no la había tocado en todo el día. Ni inadecuadamente, ni casualmente, ni de ningún modo. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? ¿Así que por qué estaba tan nerviosa en su presencia que quería gritar?

—Te prestaré mi Challenger —dijo—. Iremos a casa esta noche y te daré un juego de llaves. —Cuando ella dudó, añadió—: Si León estuviera sin coche, le haría la misma oferta.

Una parte de ella quería rehusar, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, sería por pocos días.

—Claro. Gracias.

Black se sentó lejos del ordenador, estudiando el grueso archivo en sus manos. Tenían el informe inicial de la escena del crimen del caso Sherry Bishop, tal como sucedió, y estaban esperando el informe del forense de un momento a otro. Otro detective, Charlie Newsom, asomó la cabeza en la oficina, compartida de momento por Black y Renesmee. Miró a Renesmee, abiertamente interesado en esos brillantes ojos y esa sonrisa asesina. Charlie era probablemente un chico estupendo, no un canalla. Al menos no la ponía nerviosa.

—Comprobé lo de Stiles. Lo encerraron la semana pasada en la cárcel del condado por estado de embriaguez y alterar el orden público.

—¿Está libre? —preguntó Jacob. Charlie negó con la cabeza. —Nop. Todavía está allí.

Lo que significaba que no pudo haber sido el que disparó a Black —o a ella— ayer.

Jacob pasó los dedos sobre la foto de arriba, una mujer asesinada en una zona rural del estado, cuatro meses atrás. Había otras como ésta debajo, algunas con poca luz, algunas desde ángulos menos horripilantes, pero esta era la foto que le había hablado.

Marcia Cordell tenía muy poco en común con Sherry Bishop. Marcia había sido una maestra de treinta y seis años en una pequeña escuela del condado. En el momento de su muerte llevaba un vestido holgado color marrón que seguramente había sido escogido para esconder la figura que tenía. No habría sido pillada muerta —o viva— con el pelo rosa o con un piercing en el ombligo. No vivía en un apartamento sino en una casita en las afueras, en un camino vecinal, una casa que había heredado de su padre cuando murió cinco años atrás.

Lo que tenían en común Sherry y ella era que ambas eran solteras. En lugar de llenar sus solitarias noches con música y un trabajo en un café, Marcia Cordell había llenado su vacío con los niños de otras personas, dos gatos gordos, y —a juzgar por la foto en su despacho— una impresionante colección de bolas de nieve de lugares en los que nunca había estado. Ambas habían sido asesinadas con un cuchillo que había dejado una marca similar. Sherry había sido asesinada con un corte en la garganta, pero Marcia había sido apuñalada una media docena de veces antes de cortarle la garganta. Sin embargo, el ángulo y profundidad de la marca final era la misma en ambos casos, y había destrozos en ambas escenas, como si el asesino hubiera entrado en frenesí una vez consumados los asesinatos.

Y una de las orejas de Marcia había sido amputada y sustraída.

Las investigaciones en jurisdicciones faltas de personal eran a menudo de muy mala calidad e incompletas, pero la oficina del sheriff había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno. El archivo del caso era delgado, pero el sheriff todavía seguía activamente el caso y había sido muy cooperativo por teléfono. Había invitado a Jacob a visitar la escena del crimen, el cual estaba bien conservado, ya que Cordell no tenía familia directa y no había dejado víveres en la casita. No es que alguien, presumiblemente la quisiera después de lo que había ocurrido allí.

Posiblemente por eso el fantasma de Marcia Cordell todavía estaba allí en esa casa, ¿esperando justicia? Era posible, pero no necesariamente probable. Sin embargo, este había sido un asesinato particularmente espeluznante, lo bastante como para mantener el espíritu de Marcia un tiempo por los alrededores. Si Marcia Cordell sabía que él estaba decidido a encontrar a la mujer que la había asesinado, ¿podría descansar en paz?

La pila de archivos en el escritorio de Jacob era desalentadora. Si tuviera tiempo, los podría resolver todos. Podría encontrar a los chicos malos, encerrarlos, enviar a los espíritus de los que habían matado a un lugar mejor. Pero maldita sea, había tanta maldad que no podría con toda. Un hombre no podía arreglar todos los males del mundo. Era un mundo al que no podía traer un niño. No podía arreglarlo todo, no para un niño... no para Sherry Bishop y Marcia Cordell.

—¿Estás bien, Black?

Ni había oído a Renesmee entrar en la oficina.

—No —dijo—. No estoy bien. Creo que tenemos a un asesino en serie.

_Miércoles, 11:17 p.m._

Jacob se acuclilló junto al cuerpo que yacía encima de una alfombra barata en una medio respetable habitación de hotel. El cabello negro de la víctima cubría la mayor parte de su cara, pero podía ver más que suficiente. Como Sherry Bishop, esta mujer había sido asesinada con un cuchillo. A diferencia de Sherry Bishop, la muerte de esta mujer no había sido rápida. La escena se parecía más a las fotos del homicidio de Marcia Cordell.

Lily Clark. Según su permiso de conducir tenía treinta y un años y había viajado allí desde un pequeño pueblo de Georgia para una semana de vacaciones. Se había registrado con un amigo el sábado, pero según el hombre de la recepción, ese hombre no había sido visto desde el domingo por la tarde. Habían visto a Clark con lágrimas más de una vez desde entonces. Renesmee, por supuesto, había vinculado inmediatamente al novio como sospechoso. Jacob no lo creía.

Dos víctimas de asesinato en tres días no era normal en Wilmington. El hecho de que esta fuera una turista iba a causarle problemas.

—Dijo que mi vida no valía ni un penique —dijo el fantasma en voz baja—. Y tenía razón. No vivía de la manera en que debería. Existía, atemorizada por una cosa u otra la mayoría de las veces. Nunca pensé en tener miedo de algo así.

—Estaba tratando de atormentarte, Lily —dijo Jacob dulcemente—. No dejes que continúe haciéndote daño. Deja ir todo lo que te dijo.

El fantasma de Lily Clark negó con la cabeza, incapaz de soltar _nada_.

—No, tenía razón. Dijo que era fea incluso antes de cortarme la cara, y dijo que la muerte era lo mejor para mi porque ningún hombre sería nunca capaz de amarme. —El espíritu de la mujer muerta estaba sentado al lado de la cama, las manos juntas primorosamente en el regazo, el labio inferior temblando. Su forma era más sólida que la que Sherry Bishop había tenido nunca. Probablemente se quedaría durante un tiempo—. Tenía razón — susurró el fantasma.

Renesmee estaba interrogando al director del hotel, y los oficiales uniformados no dejaban entrar a nadie. Por el momento, al menos, Jacob y el fantasma estaban solos.

—No, Lily, no tenía razón. Ahora quiero que te olvides de todo lo que te dijo y que te concentres en lo que puedas contarme que me ayude a encontrarla. Cuéntame sobre la mujer que te hizo esto, así podré sacarla de las calles. Alta y rubia dijiste. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el cuchillo que usó?

—Era antiguo, creo. La hoja estaba afilada, y el mango era de plata. ¿Sabes? ―señaló—. ¡Me cortó el dedo meñique!

Y esta vez no esperó a que estuviera muerta. —¿Había algo grabado en el mango?

—Sip —dijo Clark, con un vago toque de entusiasmo en su voz—. Aunque, no pude ver lo que decía. No era inglés. Cuando se sentó sobre mi pecho y me apuntó con la punta del cuchillo en la nariz, vi algunas letras antiguas garabateadas. —Su negro cabello se meció levemente—. No tenían sentido.

—¿Y nunca la habías visto antes? —dijo Jacob, repitiendo algo que Lily le había dicho antes cuando había llegado a la escena.

—Fui tan idiota —lamentó—. Primero vengo aquí con Jerry, sólo para descubrir que estaba _casado_ , y luego dejo entrar a esa horrible mujer en mi habitación. Por supuesto, no sabía que era horrible cuando la invité. Parecía tan encantadora cuando nos conocimos en la orilla del río. Chocamos la una con la otra, literalmente, y derramé mi limonada sobre ella. Pensé que estaría enfadada, pero simplemente rió. Empezamos a hablar. Ya sabes como es.

También tenía problemas con el novio, e íbamos a salir esta noche a tomar unas copas y... —El fantasma se quedó quieto y miró a Jacob con una expresión desconcertada—. Espera un minuto. ¿Tu nombre es Black? ¿Jacob Black?

Jacob asintió, preguntándose con el estómago encogido como la mujer sabía su nombre.

—Casi me olvido. Tengo un mensaje para ti. Un escalofrío le descendió por la columna. —¿Un mensaje?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—La mujer que me mató dijo que la encontrarías a medianoche a la orilla del río, justo allí en la cafetería donde solía trabajar la otra mujer que asesinó. Dijo que sabías donde era. Ve solo. Si no lo haces, matará a alguien más. No creo que le importe a quién, sólo alguien como yo. Alguien a quien no echaran de menos.

Su estómago encogido no mejoró. En cierta forma la asesina sabía lo qué él podía hacer. ¿Tenía habilidades psíquicas, o había contratado a un débil vidente que simplemente había tenido suerte? El _cómo_ no importaba mucho, ahora no. La asesina en serie que estaba buscando había torturado y asesinado a esta pobre mujer simplemente porque era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse y darle un mensaje.

Lily Clark nunca podría continuar como debería.

—A todo el mundo se le echa en falta —dijo. Lily sacudió la cabeza, pero él continuó—. Todo el mundo deja un hueco en el universo cuando muere antes de tiempo.

Su forma ondeó, como si se hubiera vuelto un poco menos sólida.

—A mi no —susurró—. Mi primer marido seguro que no me añorará, y mis padres van a enfadarse conmigo porque nunca les di nietos. Trabajo con ordenadores todo el día, y ya sabes, _ellos_ no me añorarán.

—Yo te echaré de menos —dijo Jacob, echando un vistazo al cuerpo y luego alzó la vista hacia el espíritu de la cama. Era más fácil de mirar que su forma física.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si hubiera atrapado a la mujer que te hizo esto ayer, todavía estarías viva.

Lily alargó la mano como si quisiera consolarlo. Sus dedos estaban fríos, pero sintió el toque con claridad.

—No te culpo.

—Me culpo a mí mismo. —¿Siempre haces esto?

La cabeza de Jacob se giró de golpe. Renesmee estaba en la puerta. ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado allí, mirando y escuchando?

—¿Qué haces?

—Culparte a ti —dijo ella con un inesperado indicio de simpatía en la voz. —El asesino no fue el novio —dijo—. Es la misma mujer que asesinó a

Sherry Bishop.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que tenemos el... dedo amputado, pero a parte de eso, es un modus operandi completamente diferente. Bishop fue asesinada con un golpe rápido. Clark fue... —Su mirada revoloteó hacia el cuerpo pero no permaneció mucho tiempo en él—. Fue torturada, Jacob. Esto fue personal.

—No, fue enfermizo. —Se levantó—. Y muy parecido al asesinato sin resolver del condado de Hale. Es la misma mujer, Renesmee. Lo sé. Quiero un análisis del arma lo más pronto posible. Apostaría mi trabajo que el mismo cuchillo que mató a Sherry Bishop y a Marcia Cordell fue también usado para matar a Lily Clark.

Cuando dio un paso hacia Renesmee, ella se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero no retrocedió. De alguna manera tenía que deshacerse de su nueva compañera antes de ir al paseo para encontrarse con la asesina. No podía contarle como sabía que la psicópata que había matado a dos mujeres en tres días estaría allí, y no quería poner a Renesmee en peligro.

La última cosa que necesitaba era un compañero por el que preocuparse. —Es demasiado tarde para llevar a cabo nada esta noche —dijo, el

desánimo en su voz bastante real—. Dejaremos a los técnicos de la unidad científica hacer su trabajo, y luego nosotros empezaremos de nuevo por la mañana.

Renesmee ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, claramente confundida. —¿Por la mañana?

—Sí. Por la mañana. Estoy cansado. Salgamos de aquí.

Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio excepto el fantasma de la cama, que continuaba charlando sobre cuan estúpida había sido con la gente. No iba ir a ningún lugar por ahora. No esta noche, en cualquier caso. En cuanto a lo que él sabía, Sherry ya había seguido adelante, pero esta mujer claramente permanecería vinculada a la tierra durante un tiempo.

—Vete —dijo Renesmee—. Me quedaré por aquí un rato, por si acaso surge algo. Se sentiría mejor si supiera que ella estaba en casa, con las puertas cerradas, pero eso no le concernía. Además había visto el cordón alrededor de su cuello asomándose una vez o dos hoy. Llevaba el amuleto de protección

que le había dado.

—Nos vemos por la mañana —dijo, volviéndole la espalda a Renesmee y a Lily Clark y al equipo de la unidad científica que estaba esperando para entrar en la sangrienta habitación de hotel.

¿Esperar hasta mañana? De ninguna manera. Dos días —no, tres— y ya sabía que no era el estilo de Jacob Black. Renesmee abandonó a los técnicos de homicidios y siguió discretamente a Jacob. Su mente estaba definitivamente en otro lugar cuando subió al Mustang y encendió el motor.

Si le seguía en ese enorme y ruidoso Challenger negro que le había prestado, la divisaría antes de salir del aparcamiento. Recurrió a la persona más cercana, el director de noche del hotel.

—¿Puedo pedirle prestado el coche? —¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido y receloso.

—Su vehículo —dijo Renesmee, abriendo la palma de la mano para las llaves—. Se lo devolveré lo más pronto posible, y le llenaré el depósito.

El hombre corpulento todavía estaba inseguro.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —dijo Renesmee bruscamente—. ¿Robarlo? Soy poli.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y a regañadientes se las entregó. —Es la camioneta gris.

—Gracias. —Corrió hacia la camioneta, observando las luces traseras de Black mientras giraba hacia la calle Market. Ese _no_ era el camino a casa.

A estas horas de la noche, las calles estaban casi desiertas. Había unos pocos turistas dando vueltas, disfrutando de los clubes y la música en el centro, pero seguir a Black fue lo suficientemente fácil como para ser problemático. Trató de permanecer retrasada así él no sabría que le estaban siguiendo, pero definitivamente corría un riesgo.

Había pocos argumentos posibles para explicar su rápida salida del hotel. Realmente podía estar cansado, pero en ese caso habría conducido en otra dirección, _hacia_ Wrightsville Beach. Quizás tenía una cita. Eso era probable. Tenía una cita a medianoche con algún bombón como su vecina Honey. Probablemente era todo _encanto_ _8_ con él. No obstante, quizás era la prueba que estaba esperando encontrar. Tenía un encuentro con un traficante para un pago. Quizás la muerte de Lily Clark estaba conectada con otras muertes por drogas que Jacob había resuelto durante este tiempo en el Departamento de Policía de Wilmington, y encontró algo en la escena que lo alertó sobre la identidad del asesino.

No formaba parte del plan gustarle a Black, así que ¿por qué esperaba tan desesperadamente que fuera a encontrarse con alguna cabeza de chorlito para tomar unas copas, bailar y un poco de sexo placentero? No le gustaba mucho la idea, si bien no tenía ningún derEcho sobre él ni nunca lo tendría, pero era preferible a averiguar que sus instintos iniciales sobre él habían sido correctos y que no era honrado. Mientras aparcaba el coche en la cuneta, trató de plantearse otro argumento. Uno que lo convirtiera en deshonesto _o_ cachondo.

Renesmee siguió conduciendo pasando de largo a Black mientras él salía del Mustang, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza, así no podría echarle un vistazo a su cara. Estaba muy distraído, ni la había mirado. Giró en la esquina y aparcó enfrente de una tienda de regalos cerrada, esperando hasta que vio a Jacob por el espejo retrovisor antes de abandonar la camioneta.

Se encaminó hacia la orilla del río. Renesmee permaneció a una distancia prudencial detrás de él, pero lo bastante cerca para poder verle la nuca. Si bien esta zona estaba bien iluminada durante la noche, estaba llena de sombras donde ocultarse. Black caminaba despacio, pero con resolución y su especial marca de elegancia, y luego alcanzó una sección en concreto del puente, se detuvo y se apoyó sobre la barandilla de madera, descendiendo la mirada sobre el río.

Aquí estaba su mejor argumento: Jacob quería un poco de tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre los dos asesinatos. Estaba pensando de esa forma extraña que tenía, relajándose, juntando las piezas del puzzle y no esperando a una Honey o a un traficante. Renesmee permanecía en las sombras y observaba. Una pareja mayor pasó a su lado pero no redujeron la marcha ni le saludaron de ninguna forma salvo por un rápido vistazo. Jacob continuó mirando fijamente el río, inmóvil. Empezó a pensar que esto era una tarde perfectamente inocente...

Y luego él comprobó el reloj. Estaba esperando algo. No, _a alguien_. Se le rompió el corazón, sin bien sabía que no le debería importar por qué estaba allí o con quién iba a encontrarse.

Unos minutos después una rubia alta salió de las sombras, caminando hacia Black con determinación. Él levantó la cabeza como si supiera que ella estaba allí antes de que pudiera oír sus pasos.

Una mujer. Debería haberlo sabido. Los hombres como Black no estaban sin pareja, no importaba cuan dedicados estuvieran a su trabajo. Lo había oído hablando con la última victima en el hotel, despegando los ojos de su cuerpo para decirle a una mujer que ya no podía oírlo, que su vida importaba, prometiéndole encontrar justicia para ella. ¿Y ahora estaba allí, escaqueándose de una nueva investigación para una _cita_? No tenía sentido, pero bueno, ¿qué hombre hacía lo que se esperaba de él?

Renesmee estaba preparada para escabullirse silenciosamente y devolver la camioneta al director del hotel sin que Black supiera nunca que se había rebajado a espiarle de nuevo cuando una inquieta alarma la detuvo.

La mujer caminaba hacia Black... Su pelo rubio era largo y liso, concordando con la única hebra que había sido encontrada en el cuerpo de Sherry Bishop. Era más alta que la media, y se movía de una manera que advertía que tenía músculos y sabía como usarlos.

Y alargó la mano izquierda dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba y sacó un cuchillo grande y de aspecto horrible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 7**

—¡**_É_**sa es! ¡Ésa es! —Lily Clark saltaba arriba y abajo, apuntando con un tembloroso dedo mientras se sacudía y daba la advertencia. El fantasma parecía sorprendentemente sólido a los ojos de Jacob, pero la rubia no parecía ver a su última víctima para nada.

—Lo sé —dijo Jacob suavemente. —Dispárale —instruyó Lily.

—Aún no. —Quería descubrir qué sabía la rubia y cómo. Por otro lado, incluso aunque sabía que esta mujer era una asesina, disparar a un sospechoso en la orilla del río estaba definitivamente mal visto.

La rubia sonrió y se aseguró de que él pudiera ver el cuchillo en su mano. Cualquiera sentado en la cafetería no tan alejada, si miraba en esta dirección no vería nada sospechoso, por la manera en que la mujer sostenía la chaqueta que cubría el arma de su vista. De cualquier modo, la mayoría de los clientes no estaban mirando a este lado. A través de la ventana pudo ver que estaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, es sus propias vidas.

—Aquí estoy —dijo él mostrando en alto las palmas de las manos para que pudiera ver que no llevaba un arma propia.

—Sabía que estarías, Black —dijo la rubia que blandía el cuchillo mientras se acercaba.

—Sabes mi nombre. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco. —Tanya.

Jacob sospechó que le estaba diciendo la verdad; no esperaba que durara lo suficiente como para compartir la información con alguien más.

—¿Qué quieres, Tanya? —Quiero hablar.

—Eso es lo que me dijo —dijo Lily indignadamente—. No la escuches. Eres un policía. Tienes un arma. ¡Dispárale!

—Aún no —dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir...? —empezó Tanya, y entonces vaciló—. No me estás hablando a mí, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál de ellas está ahí? —Miró alrededor, pero sus ojos nunca recayeron sobre Lily—. Ambos, quizá. No, tiene que ser esa quejica de mujer Clark. Créeme, en breve estarás más que preparado para liberarte de ella. Hablaba tanto que me hartó antes de que la amordazara.

Coléricamente, Lily se tiró sobre Tanya, pasando directamente a través del cuerpo de la mujer alta. Quizá Tanya sintió algo, un frío, o un poco de viento. Su paso vaciló un poco; su sonrisa murió.

Gracias a la tortura, física o psicológica, Tanya había hecho a Lily más sustancial que la mayoría de los espíritus. Estaba atada a este plano de una manera que la mayoría de los espíritus no lo estaban. Con un _poco_ de concentración, quizá mucho de concentración, Lily pudiera repercutir sobre lo físico en este mundo que había dejado atrás. Quizás.

Tanya se paró a menos de un metro de distancia. El lugar era demasiado público para que él le lanzara una descarga de electricidad, pero cuando se acercara más, si pudiera tocarla y enviar una descarga a su corazón, el efecto sería el mismo.

—Tienes dos opciones, Black. Puedes venir conmigo sin ningún incidente y así podremos discutir la situación en privado por un rato, o puedes ponérmelo difícil, y después estarás muerto, me desquitaré con los inocentes ciudadanos y turistas de esta ciudad a la que llamas hogar. Aún estarás por aquí para mirar, imagino, como un fantasma que no puede alzar ni un dedo para pararme. — Sonrió ampliamente—. Eso sería muy guay.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que sería peligroso ir a algún sitio contigo. ¿Por qué no hablamos justo aquí?

—Sería muy arriesgado para ti no hacerlo cómo digo —contestó con voz grave y ojos duros. El agarre en el cuchillo de la mano derecha cambió, estrechándose y volviéndose más seguro, más… preparado. Jacob sintió un hormigueo de electricidad en las yemas de los dedos. Si no tenía otra elección…

Una pareja joven se acercó del brazo, ajena al resto del mundo. Tanya se acercó más.

—Haz un movimiento y se lo clavaré a ambos antes de que puedas decir buuu.

Jacob se quedó quieto, seguro de que Tanya haría exactamente lo que amenazaba si tenía la oportunidad. La pareja pasó, inconsciente de que el peligro estaba tan cerca. Cuando estuvieron lejos como para oírles, Tanya sonrió otra vez.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?

—Voy a arrestarte o a matarte. Tú eliges.

No parecía para nada asustada, ni de él, ni de nada. Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda de nuevo, por una fracción de segundo, y entonces giró la cabeza bruscamente y la sonrisa desapareció del todo, con una rapidez que transformó su cara.

—Te dije que vinieras solo.

Jacob alargó la mano hacia ella mientras estaba distraída, intentando agarrar su muñeca y enviar una descarga a su corazón. Nunca había matado a nadie antes, pero sabía que era posible, y si alguna vez un monstruo merecía morir… pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla, alzó la mano que no sostenía el cuchillo y le arrojó unos cuantos granos de polvo a la cara. Le cayeron en los ojos, dentro de la boca y en otras partes también, e inmediatamente quedó medio-ciego y mareado. La perdió y ella arremetió con el cuchillo. No fue un movimiento salvaje sino una maniobra bien planeada que se deslizó a través de su defensa y le tomó por sorpresa. Malgastando el mínimo de movimientos, Tanya empujó el cuchillo en el muslo profundamente.

La pierna de Jacob falló bajo él, y se cayó en el puente con un golpe seco. Tanya dirigió otro golpe a su mano, este salvaje y sin planear. Jacob movió las manos. La punta del cuchillo apenas le rasgó la carne, dibujando un pequeño verdugón de sangre en lugar del dedo que ella sin duda quería coleccionar. Su cabeza dio un respingo, maldijo, y entonces huyó.

Medio acostado, medio sentado en el puente, Jacob apuntó. Vaciló. Su visión se tambaleó. Pestañeó con fuerza. Enviar una descarga de electricidad a su espalda era posible, pero ¿había captado el jaleo la atención de la gente en la cafetería? Se preguntó si podría detenerla sin matarla. Si mataba a Tanya, nunca sabría cómo había descubierto su habilidad para hablar con los muertos… ¿a cuántas personas habría matado…? ¿Por qué…?

No podía dejarla marchar. Alzó la mano, y evocó más poder del que jamás había dirigido hacia otra persona, a una que no pudiera absorber la energía como él lo hacía.

Pero no disparó. Su raciocinio era normalmente tan claro, tan preciso, pero en este momento no era para nada así. Alguien familiar gritó su nombre. _¡Black! _En algún lugar en aquellas sombras de adelante se paró la parejaque recientemente habían pasado. No podía verlas bien, pero estaban allí. Como era de esperar, el sorprendido y curioso hombre joven se metió en la estela de Tanya y directamente dentro del campo de visión de Jacob, y de nuevo su vista se empañó.

Renesmee, con su propia pistola en mano, pasó de largo a Jacob a la carrera. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo mientras pasaba entre él y el hombre que imprudentemente se había situado en frente del punto de mira de Jacob.

—No, en realidad no —añadió, aún cuando ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oír sus palabras en voz baja—. ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo aquí? —No debería sorprenderse de ver a Renesmee aquí; no debería sorprenderse de lo fácilmente que le persiguió. La mujer estaba en todos los sitios que no debía estar.

—¡Pide refuerzos! —gritó ella mientras seguía corriendo.

Jacob bajó la mano y se apoyó contra el puente, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones destrozados. Sanaba rápidamente, pero no de inmediato. El arañazo en la mano ya se había desvanecido, pero el muslo era otra cuestión, y lo que fuera que Tanya le había echado a la cara aún lo tenía aturdido. El cuchillo había entrado profundamente, y contenía el flujo de sangre presionando la mano sobre la herida. En cualquier otro momento del año iría a Urgencias a que le suturaran, pero no en una semana tan cercana a un equinoccio o un solsticio. Su presencia haría estragos en los aparatos del hospital.

Presionó contra la herida e hizo todo lo que pudo para concentrarse, permaneciendo lúcido. Una asesina en serie que sabía lo que él podía hacer. Era una pesadilla. Tanya no se iría de ciudad en ciudad, nunca más. Le enviaría fantasma tras fantasma, cada uno de ellos suplicándole justicia. Ella jugaría su juego hasta que uno de ellos estuviera muerto. El razonamiento de Jacob se volvió más y más embrollado. No había perdido tanta sangre, aún así se sentía más débil ahora que lo que se había sentido cuando el cuchillo le había cortado la carne. No había sido arena lo que le había arrojado a los ojos, esperando cegarle, sino algún tipo de droga que estaba robándole la razón.

Las luces de la cafetería dieron vueltas, y él pestañeó contra la curiosa luminosidad cambiante. Las farolas por encima de él crecieron rectangularmente, desdibujadas y borrosas, el corazón no estaba latiendo correctamente. Estaba desacompasado, desafinado. En el fondo de su mente, Jacob sabía que debería estar intentando levantarse, pero algo más que el dolor en la pierna lo mantenía inmóvil. El cuerpo entero estaba pesado, y no podía lograr concentrarse en nada durante más de una milésima de segundo.

Sólo podía pensar claramente lo suficiente como para saber que esto iba mal. Muy mal.

Un momento más tarde Renesmee estaba encaminándose de vuelta hacia él, se movía un poco más despacio que cuando había perseguido a Tanya, pero aún lo hacía rápido. Ella no mantenía su forma tan bien como las luces, y él parpadeó contra la brumosa visión. ¿Cómo narices era capaz de correr con esos tacones?

—La perdí —dijo sin respiración—. Mierda, estaba justo _ahí_ , y yo… —Se sacudió la frustración y se agachó a su lado—. Te ves horrible. ¿Has llamado por refuerzos y una ambulancia, verdad?

—No. —Sentía los labios entumecidos y pesados cuando respondió. Ella estiró la mano hacía el móvil.

—¿No llamaste? Maldita sea, Black...

Él puso la mano en su muñeca antes de que pudiera marcar.

—Nada de hospital. Nada de refuerzos. Sólo necesito que me lleves a casa. —¡A casa! —Movió su mano y retiró a un lado un trozo de tela, entonces hizo una mueca ante su herida—. No lo creo. —Presionó su

sorprendentemente fuerte mano sobre la herida—. Necesitas un médico. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Vas a tener que contárselo a ella —dijo Lily Clark sacudiendo su cabeza pelirroja.

—No puedo —respondió él.

—Ya has dicho eso. —Renesmee levantó la cabeza ligeramente y miró de nuevo la herida profunda en su pierna, que se podía ver a través de los pantalones rasgados—. No estás pensando con claridad.

—Ella lo entenderá —dijo Lily, casi amablemente.

—No, no lo hará —dijo Jacob. Estaba sintiendo la pérdida de sangre, a la vez que… algo más—. Nadie lo entiende nunca.

—¿Entender qué? —preguntó Renesmee—. Black, no pierdas los papeles conmigo.

Intentó recuperar el control del móvil para así poder llamar al 911, pero Jacob aún tenía fuerza suficiente como para mantenerla a distancia.

Quizás Lily estaba en lo cierto. No había confiado a nadie su secreto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo. Tanya lo sabía. ¿Quería decir que el secreto estaba al descubierto? ¿O pronto lo estaría? Miró a un lado para estudiar la pálida cara del fantasma, una cara que sólo él podía ver.

—Quizás tengas razón —dijo—. Quizás pueda contarle la verdad. Lily asintió y sonrió.

—Va a pensar que estoy loco —dijo.

La pelirroja le posó una mano en la frente, y sintió su frío toque muy claramente. Veía fantasmas todos los días, hablaba con ellos con frecuencia, pero raramente le tocaban de algún modo. Nunca así.

—No seas como yo, Jacob —dijo Lily—. No te contengas tanto. Vive bien, y deja un gran vacío cuando el momento te llegue.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Cuéntaselo.

—No es una buena idea.

—Maldita sea, Black, me estás dando un susto de muerte —dijo Renesmee suavemente, y él pudo oír la preocupación en su voz.

Jacob giró la cabeza y buscó a Renesmee Mason. Su cabeza dio vueltas. La pierna nunca le había dolido así jamás, y a pesar de la imagen nebulosa de Renesmee, pudo ver que estaba preocupada. Pudo ver que le importaba, aún cuando no quisiera preocuparse por él o por nadie más. No le había contado a nadie lo que podía hacer desde hacía tiempo, y la última vez… la última vez no había funcionado demasiado bien.

—No quería asustarte —dijo—. Sólo estaba hablando con Lily Clark. Renesmee se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

—Black, Lily Clark está muerta. —Sí, lo sé.

Alguien finalmente, desde la cafetería, se había dado cuenta de la animación en el puente, y algunos curiosos caminaban hacia él. No tenía mucho tiempo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que hablaba con los muertos? —Sí —dijo Renesmee.

—Era verdad.

Black estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Eso era.

Renesmee presionó contra su herida con más fuerza. ¿Alucinaciones por una horrible pero relativamente pequeña herida de cuchillo en el muslo? No tenía sentido.

—Eso no es posible. Voy a llamar al 911 ahora…

—No hay tiempo para discutir. No puedo ir al hospital esta semana.

_¿Esta semana?_

—Black...

—Mira esto —dijo brevemente, entonces giró la vista hacia la farola más cercana. Al instante la luz explotó en una lluvia de chispas. La gente que se estaba acercando desde la cafetería vaciló y retrocedió—. Y la siguiente —dijo Black suavemente. Otra farola explotó—. ¿La siguiente?

—No es necesario —dijo suavemente girándose hacia la gente que se estaba acercando de nuevo. Esbozó una sonrisa para ellos.

—¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? —dijo el fornido hombre que iba a la cabeza. Parecía como si estuviera al mando, pero este no era el encargado con el que ellos habían hablado a principios de semana.

—No, gracias —dijo Renesmee, sonando calmada—. Aquí mi amigo se pasó un poco con la bebida y se cayó, creo que tiene una esquirla o algo en la pierna. Si tienes una toalla, algunas vendas o algo, le remendaré y lo llevaré a casa.

Era una explicación poco interesante, y los otros espectadores se marcharon.

—Claro —dijo el hombre, sonando desilusionado—. Tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y más que suficientes vendas.

—Genial —dijo Renesmee agradecida.

—Genial —repitió Black cuando el hombre de la cafetería se había alejado para traer las vendas—. ¿Así que me crees?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo severamente. —Pero tú...

—Creo que algo va mal. Solo que aún no me imaginó qué.

—Te lo dije... —De pronto Black giró la cabeza y miró a una larga extensión de aire—. Sí, es guapa, pero también es una cabezota sabelotodo.

—¿Hablándole al fantasma de Lily Clark de nuevo? —cortó Renesmee. Jacob se inclinó hacia ella.

—Cree que deberías ser más abierta de mente. —¡Oh! ¿lo cree?

—Sí. —Jacob pareció desconcertado por un momento, y entonces añadió —: no he perdido la suficiente sangre como para sentirme así de mareado. Ella me arrojó algo a la cara. Una droga de algún tipo. Quizás incluso un veneno. Esto no está bien. Necesito salir de aquí.

—_Necesitas_ un hospital.

—No. Lily dice que cuidarás bien de mí. —Eso no me parece una esquirla.

La cabeza de Renesmee se alzó de golpe, y vio al hombre de la cafetería mirando hacia abajo, con sospecha en los ojos.

—Una gran esquirla —dijo Renesmee mientras cogía las vendas. —¿Estás segura...?

Renesmee mostró rápidamente la placa al chico grande, y él alzó las manos en rendición.

—No te preocupes. No es asunto mío.

—Te repondré estas vendas tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad ―prometió Renesmee.

—No hay problema —dijo el hombre mientras retrocedía—. No te preocupes por eso.

Claramente no creía la historia, pero no iba a provocar un problema y quizás incluso traer parte de ese problema a su propia puerta.

Renesmee rápidamente vendó el muslo de Black, acolchándolo con capas gruesas y después ató fuertemente el apósito. Él definitivamente estaba alucinando, y necesitaba más cuidado del que ella podía darle. Rápidamente justificó con habilidad lo de las farolas que habían explotado. Tenía un aparato secreto escondido en alguna parte, y de algún modo lo había usado para provocar un cortocircuito en la conexión eléctrica. Quizás había sido una coincidencia. Había visto las luces parpadeando, jugó una apuesta arriesgada, y ganó. Ciertamente no había hecho que las luces explotaran simplemente por mirarlas. El sentido común dictaba que sacara a Jacob fuera de allí, que le pusiera en su Mustang y le llevara a Urgencias.

—Aún no me crees —dijo él, su voz se volvía más espesa. ¿Sería posible que realmente hubiera sido drogado? Dejaría que un médico lo descubriera. Ella desde luego no era médico. ¡Demonios!, ni siquiera era una canguro medio decente. En los años pasados había probado una y otra vez que ni siquiera podía mantener vivo un pez de colores.

—Lo siento, Black —dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. No fue fácil, ya que era pesado y estaba tambaleante, pero se las arreglaron. Con su apoyo, deberían ser capaces de llegar al coche y de ahí al hospital. Su avance era lento, mientras daban un paso con cuidado y después otro. Para el reducido público que miraba desde la cafetería, probablemente parecería que estaba borracho. Mejor así. Era una explicación más fácil que la verdad… cualquiera que fuese.

Black murmuró confuso algo en bajo. —¿Qué? —preguntó Renesmee.

—No estaba hablando contigo —dijo ásperamente. —Por supuesto que no lo hacías —respondió. Unos pocos pasos más y Black habló de nuevo.

—Tócala —ordenó él—. Tú puedes, lo sabes. La mayoría de los fantasmas no pueden repercutir sobre lo físico, pero tú eres diferente, Lily. Tú energía está más atada a esta tierra que la de la mayoría de los espíritus, y si te concentras y realmente, realmente intentas…

—Basta ya, Black —dijo Renesmee con sequedad—. Esto ya no es gracioso. Sus pasos vacilaron cuando sintió como si un trozo de hielo rozara su

mejilla, apenas enfriándola con su toque. Él sonrió.

—Tu mejilla. La izquierda, justo debajo del pómulo.

El corazón de Renesmee se descompasó tanto como su paso lo había hecho un momento antes. El frío helado la tocó el estómago, como si un dedo invisible la hubiera alcanzado a través de la ropa.

—Estómago —dijo Black, la sencilla palabra curiosamente seria. Renesmee se lamió los labios.

—No sé cómo estás haciendo eso…

El frío se envolvió alrededor de sus orejas. Las dos. —Orejas —murmuró Black.

Caminaron bajo una farola. La bombilla no explotó, pero parpadeó unas pocas veces y entonces se apagó. Black giró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba.

—No puedo controlar la energía ahora mismo. Si voy a un hospital, los chismes conectados a la gente enferma van a empezar a explotar. —Sonaba como un poco bebido. No, sonaba muy bebido—. Llévame a casa, compañera. Confía en mí.

Renesmee ahora no confiaba en nadie, nunca más. Especialmente no confiaba en los trucos de salón de pacotilla ni en explicaciones increíbles. Pero después de colocar a Jacob en el asiento del copiloto del Mustang y ponerse en carretera, no se dirigió al hospital. Condujo hacia Wrightsville Beach.

Lo que fuera que Tanya le había arrojado a la cara estaba empezando a desaparecer. No era un veneno mortal o se estaría poniendo peor en vez de mejorar. Pero _era_ algún tipo de droga destinada a nublar sus sentidos. Se preguntaría por qué, pero él había visto el cuerpo de Lily Clark y sabía condenadamente bien el porqué de aquello. Había querido distraerle, y lo había hecho.

Más que eso, ella había querido pasar tiempo con él. Quería la oportunidad de torturarle.

Jacob sacó el amuleto protector de debajo de la camisa y lo tocó con el dedo suavemente. Renesmee probablemente diría que el amuleto no lo había protegido en absoluto, pero él lo sabía bien. El cuchillo podría haberle acertado una arteria. Tanya podría haber decidido dispararle en vez de darle una puñalada en la pierna. Podría estar perdiendo un dedo justo ahora.

Renesmee podría no haber estado detrás de él, literalmente guardándole la espalda.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? —preguntó.

Ella murmuró una suave maldición y mantuvo los ojos en la carretera, que estaba desierta a esa hora tan tardía. La playa estaba tranquila. Las casas alrededor estaban oscuras.

—Sólo soy curioso —añadió él después de un momento de silencio.

—¿Esa estupidez sobre esperar hasta mañana antes de continuar con la investigación? Simplemente no sonaba a verdad.

—Así que me seguiste. —Sí. ¿Te quejas? —De momento no.

Lily no estaba con ellos mientras se dirigían a su casa de la playa, pero aún estaba atada a la tierra; también sabía eso. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Viendo a los técnicos de la Unidad Científica analizar su habitación de hotel en busca de pruebas? ¿Esperando cerca mientras el médico forense examinaba su cuerpo? Tanya había hecho de la pobre mujer sólo un número, y convencer a su espíritu para que siguiera adelante no sería fácil.

—Una vez estés acomodado, voy a llamar a un médico —dijo Renesmee mientras entraba en el camino de entrada y accionaba el control remoto para abrir la puerta del garaje.

—No —dijo él. —¡Maldición, Black! —No necesito un médico.

—Vi la herida —dijo tercamente mientras aparcaba el coche—. Es demasiado profunda para que te la trates tú mismo, y segurísimo que yo no puedo ocuparme de ella. No debería haberte seguido la corriente trayéndote a casa, lo sé, pero…

—Ya has olvidado lo que sentiste cuando ella te tocó —dijo—. Y estás olvidando que vi dónde te tocó.

—Buen truco, Black —dijo mientras rodeaba el coche—. Un día tendrás que decirme cómo lo haces.

—No es un truco —dijo mientras ella abría su puerta del coche y se inclinaba para ayudarle a levantarse. Mantuvo su brazo alrededor de él mientras se dirigían a las escaleras que llevaban a una puerta exterior de la cocina. La subida por esas escaleras iba a ser lenta, pero con la ayuda de Renesmee lo haría. Odiaba saber que necesitaba de alguien más, pero ahora mismo… ahora mismo ella era su compañera.

—Toda vida es eléctrica —dijo él mientras subía, un paso lento cada vez—. La electricidad mantiene latiendo tu corazón, hace que tu cerebro funcione, mantiene al espíritu aquí, incluso después de que el cuerpo esté muerto. ¿De verdad quieres una explicación técnica? Perdona pero no me siento de humor para eso ahora. Lleva demasiado tiempo. Electrones, otro nivel de vibraciones, ¿algo de esto tiene sentido para ti?

—No es plausible —dijo ella sensatamente.

—La electricidad también puede provocar que músculos y órganos como el útero tengan convulsiones, a menudo con interesantes e incluso placenteros resultados.

—Te lo advertí, Black…

—Jacob —dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y Renesmee encendía las luces—. Si aún no crees en mí, estaré feliz de proporcionarte otra demostración.

—¡No! —Se alejó de él un poco pero no le soltó. Buena cosa, ya que no estaba seguro de que pudiera sostenerse por sí mismo aún—. Eso no será necesario.

La sonrió, pero sabía que fue un intento poco convincente. Debería estar contento de que aún no le creyera. Si la dejara sola, con el tiempo descubriría un modo de explicarlo todo. Todo el mundo lo hacía, cuando se enfrentaban con cosas que encontraban inverosímiles.

—Siempre he visto fantasmas —dijo mientras andaba hacia la habitación—. Cuando era pequeño, no entendía que nadie los viera salvo yo. Las descargas eléctricas vinieron después. Tenía doce años la primera vez que hice explotar la televisión. De ahí hasta los quince fueron unos años interesantes. Pero aprendí cómo controlar el poder, cómo aprovecharlo y usarlo. Aún así, las semanas próximas a un solsticio o un equinoccio son impredecibles. El solsticio de verano está casi aquí. El domingo. —Miró hacia abajo—. Yo inutilicé tu coche.

—No hiciste…

—Lo hice, y pagaré la reparación. Ya he hecho los arreglos con el mecánico. No puedo arriesgarme a quedar varado en algún lugar en uno de esos malditos coches con ordenador a bordo. En cualquier caso ¿de quién fue la idea? Los ordenadores no tienen nada que ver con un vehículo.

Ya en la habitación, se desató el cinturón, y se quitó el arma y la placa. Renesmee encendió la luz mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se desplomaba de espaldas en el colchón—. Puedes irte a casa, ahora.

Cerró los ojos, y el último pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad le reclamara fue que Renesmee no le iba a dejar. Mujer terca.

Tanya pasó mucho tiempo acuclillada detrás del desierto escaparate antes de que se atreviera a dejar su escondite. Había corrido y corrido hasta que no pudo más, hasta que los pulmones estuvieron ardiendo y sus piernas no se movían. Si Black y su compañera habían pedido ayuda, los policías estaban buscando lejos del rastro. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo. No había oído hasta ahora ninguna sirena.

Quizás no habían llamado. Después de todo, Jacob no quería que nadie supiera lo que podía hacer, así que ¿cómo podría explicar el enfrentamiento? Era suficientemente extravagante, pero si sus talentos fueran de conocimiento público, nunca tendría descanso. Medio mundo le marcaría como un chiflado; la otra mitad querría usarle.

Le había dado una buena puñalada, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Un poco más a la izquierda y habría cortado la arteria, se habría desangrado hasta morir antes de que su hermosa compañera pudiera conseguir ayuda. Pero en el último momento su mano se había resbalado. Al menos estaría, sin duda, teniendo pesadillas en este momento. La droga con la que le había cegado no sólo le había dado una ventaja, los efectos perdurarían por un tiempo. Se preguntó qué tipo de pesadillas tendría un Black.

La compañera había salido de ninguna parte, maldita fuera, y había arruinado todo. El tiempo se estaba agotando. No más juegos. No más intentos sutiles. A Tanya no se le daba bien la sutileza.

Para el sábado por la noche Jacob y Claire Black tenían que estar muertos. Si no lo estaban, para el domingo por la mañana sería Tanya la que estuviera en el suelo… o en el río, o en el océano. No creía que Marcus se tomara la molestia con nada que se pareciese a un funeral decente.

Unas pocas gotas de sangre Black mancharon su cuchillo y su mano. Sentada en la oscuridad, Tanya se llevó ambos a la cara e inhaló. Cerró los ojos e imaginó el poder que aún no podía tomar en su propio cuerpo. Esta era sangre Black. No era tan poderosa como un dedo o una oreja o incluso una pequeña porción de piel, pero aún así… _Black_. Había estado tan cerca, muy cerca.

Era el momento de replegarse, pensar en la situación y salir con un plan infalible. No tendría su tiempo a solas con Jacob, qué lástima, pero estaría bien muerto antes de que finalizara la semana.

Y no se iría solo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 8**

**_D_**urante un montón de tiempo Renesmee estuvo sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Jacob Black y lo observó dormir en estado de letargo. Él se revolvió en la cama, y entonces cayó en un sueño tan intenso que parecía que estaba muerto. Ese silencio inmóvil la asustaba mucho más que su inquietud o sus desvaríos, o que la cuchillada en su pierna.

Después de que se derrumbase en la cama y se desmayase, ella había cambiado el vendaje de su muslo, atenta por si tenía que llamar a alguien, pero no estaba tan mal como recordaba. De algún modo no lo estaba. Era un corte feo, sin discusión, pero ya no estaba convencida de que necesitase ayuda profesional. Era extraño, sin embargo, ver que un cuerpo obviamente fuerte y saludable yacía tan absolutamente débil.

Ella le había quitado los pantalones, limpiado la herida y vuelto a vendar. A lo largo de toda la terrible experiencia, Black apenas se había movido. Fue un poco más difícil quitarle la camisa y la corbata, pero se las había ingeniado. Le había dejado puesta la ropa interior. Su dedicación no llegaba más allá de ese punto.

Con una manopla húmeda de baño, le limpió la cara de lo que parecían granos de arena. Fuera lo que fuera, no había mucha. Algunas motas se habían pegado a su barba cerrada y a su mejilla, pero con suavidad consiguió quitarle hasta uno que se había acomodado cerca de la esquina de su ojo. No pensó que hubiera bastante de aquella sustancia como para analizarla, pero por si acaso guardo la manopla de baño.

En realidad nunca había desnudado a un hombre inconsciente, y Jacob Black era definitivamente muy hombre. Una vez que hubo quitado el polvo de su pEcho y muslos, se percató de que sus extremidades eran robustas y muy bien formadas, atléticas. Tenía los brazos firmes y musculosos sin llegar a ser excesivamente corpulentos. Había algo en los antebrazos y manos de ese hombre, que podía hacer que los pensamientos de cualquier mujer fantasearan con ellos.

Además, no podía mirar esas manos sin recordar el momento en que la habían tocado. Ambos habían estado completamente vestidos, y aunque había ocurrido rápidamente, había sido muy íntimo. Inesperado, pero poderosamente

_íntimo_.

Renesmee, no quiso pensar en ese momento, en los detalles, en los cómo o los porqués, así que trató de concentrarse en la salud y bienestar de Jacob, y dejar todo lo demás atrás. A las cinco de la madrugada, una sombra cerrada crecía alrededor de su barba y bigote, normalmente pulcro, lo hacía parecer un poco descuidado. Era casi un alivio percatarse que podía ser algo menos que perfecto.

Durante toda su asistencia, ella le había dejado el colgante que llevaba bajo el traje alrededor del cuello. No creía ni en amuletos ni en la suerte de cualquier tipo, no estaba segura de por qué dejaba el adorno; No le parecía bien quitársele, dado que él creía que tenía algún tipo de poder. No obstante, tampoco podía explicar por qué llevaba puesto ella el amuleto que anoche le había dado él. No era típico de ella creer en tales disparates.

Cuando su ronda inicial de "doctoreo" totalmente inepto, acabó, Renesmee se sentó en una incómoda silla en la esquina del cuarto. No quería dejar solo a Jacob o estar muy lejos. ¿Qué ocurriría si la necesitaba? Qué pensamiento más tonto, pero a pesar de eso... no le dejó.

Él no tenía ningún reloj digital en su habitación, sino que había un reloj despertador a cuerda que era probablemente más antiguo que él. El teléfono del dormitorio era de cable terrestre. Toda su conversación sobre la electricidad y los fantasmas... ella no le creyó, pero obviamente _él_ sí lo hacía. Había considerado seriamente que era corrupto; pero lo que nunca le pasó por la cabeza es que él podría ser mentalmente inestable.

Usó el teléfono situado al lado de la cama para llamar a su madre y también llamó al muy airado gerente del motel para decirle donde había dejado su furgoneta. Él tenía un juego de llaves de repuesto en la oficina del hotel, gracias a dios, y un oficial que todavía estaba en la escena había aceptado llevarle en coche hasta su vehículo.

Renesmee se movió nerviosamente mientras observaba a Jacob dormir. Su historia era ridícula. No tenía ningún sentido. Fantasmas. Qué chorrada. ¿Implementando energía eléctrica? También demasiado fantástico para creérselo. Debería poder ser capaz de descartar completamente todo lo que él dijo como imposible o continuar optando por esa posibilidad de que era "mentalmente inestable", pero había algunas otras cosas que considerar.

Su historial como detective de homicidios.

Los viejos coches que conducía y que extrañamente cuando él cogió su coche había funcionado mal.

Su carencia de juguetes eléctricos decentes, televisiones, teléfonos. Las farolas estallando en la orilla del río.

La forma en que él la quitó de en medio _antes_ de que la bala fuese disparada, siquiera.

El orgasmo inesperado.

Renesmee no creía en nada que no pudiera ver con sus ojos y tocar con sus manos. Su madre era culpable en parte. Crecer con velas e incienso y salmodiando y las auras le había avergonzado a Renesmee en más de una ocasión. Se había esforzado cada día de su vida por permanecer firmemente anclada a la realidad.

Pero la culpa no era enteramente de su madre. Jody Landers había sido el único que finalmente y por completo hizo añicos su ordenado mundo.

Lo había amado. El amor era, sin embargo, otra cosa elusiva que no se podía sujetar o tocar u oler. Pero su amor por Jody había parecido tan real durante un tiempo. Había colmado su mundo y la había hecho feliz. Y había sido mentira. Jody la había elegido a ella desde hacía tiempo. Su encuentro no había sido casualidad; Su amor no había sido real. Era un traficante de drogas de bajo nivel que había querido tener un policía en el bolsillo mientras ascendía en la cadena de mando. Cuando ella finalmente lo atrapó y descubrió lo que él había estado haciendo, afirmó que había llegado a amarla. Pero no le creyó, ni entonces y ni ahora, cuatro años más tarde.

Había sido promocionada a detective a pesar de la vergüenza. Jody estaba preso y estaría allí durante algún tiempo, pero todavía había personas en Raleigh que creían que había sabido a lo largo de todo el tiempo que tipo de hombre era. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no fue sólo el bienestar de su madre lo que la había traído a casa. Se había cansado de las miradas maliciosas y de los murmullos incesantes.

No podía permitirse ser mancillada otra vez por asociarse con la clase equivocada de persona, la clase equivocada de _hombre._ No, no iba a ser una boba ingenua otra vez. Así qué, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? No le debía nada a Jacob Black. Ni su tiempo, ni su fe, ni su lealtad.

Al observarle dormir comenzó a metérsele bajo la piel de una manera que ella no podía justificar. Se retorció incómoda en su silla. Ésta era su cama, su casa, y observarlo era tan personal, como si ella le estuviera espiando otra vez, intentando descubrir qué hacía él para marcarla de esa manera y que no quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Jacob parecía estar durmiendo bastante bien. Su respiración calmada y su latido —que había comprobado una o dos veces— era fuerte. Con eso en mente, Renesmee se quitó de encima su inexplicable necesidad de hacer guardia y dejó el dormitorio. Tenía sed, y hambre. También estaba cansada, pero no pensó que podría conseguir dormir algo esta noche. En la cocina advirtió el viejo hornillo de propano, en vez de la cocina eléctrica que debería tener. Ningún horno microondas. Una tostadora barata. Abrió algunos armarios, buscando algo de comer, y encontró un profundo espacio de almacén que contenía otras dos tostadoras de las baratas, así como también un surtido de licuadoras y al menos tres cafeteras. Su corazón se le subió a la garganta, y se conformó con tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete y un vaso de leche, todo lo cual se lo tomó en la mesa de la cocina, desde donde podía ver la playa desierta. En la oscuridad apenas distinguía las olas estrellándose sobre la arena, pero atrapaban la luz de la luna como si bailasen hacia la orilla. Era casi hipnotizante.

Debería irse ahora. Irse a casa, dormir un poco, mañana vendría de visita por la mañana, recogería a Black y lo llevaría al médico o haría los arreglos para recoger su Challenger del aparcamiento del hotel. Él probablemente no podría conducir durante un par de días, pero pensarían algo para recuperar su coche y traerlo a casa.

Un movimiento más allá de la ventana captó su atención. Dado que recientemente habían apuñalado a Jacob, puso mucha atención y se concentró, intentando percibir lo que había captado su ojo. Un destello en los cristales de la ventana le hizo pasar un mal rato ya que no podía ver como quería, así que apagó la luz de la cocina y enfocó su atención en la playa mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad.

La borrosa figura de un hombre caminando hacia el agua. Avanzaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies. La noche había estado clara hasta ahora, pero repentinamente un relámpago brilló intermitentemente a lo lejos. Rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente, las nubes a la deriva se unieron delante de la luna, robando la luz de la noche que Renesmee necesitaba para ver quién estaba allí afuera a esa hora.

El trueno y el relámpago se movieron acercándose, un filo dentado brilló intermitentemente a través del cielo, emitiendo la cantidad adecuada de luz para que Renesmee viera lo que necesitaba. El hombre en la playa estaba desnudo, tan sólo llevaba un traje de baño o quizás eran unos pantalones cortos o boxers. Su pelo estaba ligeramente largo, sus hombros anchos parecían agotados, sus piernas eran largas... y su muslo izquierdo estaba vendado.

Renesmee corrió primero al dormitorio. La cama que en la que había dejado a Jacob durmiendo estaba vacía. Las cortinas que cubrían el amplio ventanal desde el que se divisaba el océano estaban descorridas, y se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente una ventana sino también una puerta, la cual estaba abierta y daba paso a una estudiada terraza.

Renesmee corrió por la terraza, seguro que _no_ podía haber visto, lo que pensaba que había visto. Black debía ser sonámbulo, o quizás estaba alucinando. Si se desplomaba sobre la arena, nunca podría traerlo de vuelta sola. Y si se metía en el océano... ¡Maldición!, debería haber insistido más en llevarle al hospital. Corrió escaleras abajo encaminándose a la pasarela y cuando llegó dirigió entonces, sus pasos ansiosos hacia la playa, hasta que alcanzó la arena. Se detuvo a quitarse los zapatos y las echó a un lado cuando otro rayo iluminó el cielo y un trueno retumbó.

Un golpe de relámpago destelló directamente hacia abajo y golpeó a Jacob, y en vez del retumbar de los truenos se oyó un fuerte y peligroso estallido, Renesmee tropezó en la arena, su aliento estaba entrecortado, el miedo tiñó todo su mundo en una fracción de segundo.

—¡Jacob! ―Ella esperaba que se cayera al suelo, o que estallara violentamente en llamas, pero no lo hizo. Allí estaba con sus brazos extendidos, cuando otro rayo le golpeó. Los truenos eran como un crujido estruendoso, y esta vez el relámpago que encontró a Jacob pareció quedarse unido a él, hasta que las chispas generadas por la ráfaga bailaron sobre su piel.

Renesmee no llamó por su nombre a Jacob otra vez, pero continuó corriendo hacia él. Esto no era posible, ¿verdad? Un hombre no podía caminar por la playa y ser golpeado por un relámpago una y otra vez y _quedarse quieto allí._ Cuando ella observó la electricidad bailar en su piel, recordó lo que su madre había dicho después de que Black dejara el apartamento la noche del martes. Renesmee todavía temblaba por el orgasmo que él le había provocado con su toque, y su madre había filosofado con una sonrisa—: Su aura positiva centellea. Nunca he visto ninguna otra como esta.

—Alto —la ordenó él sin volverse a mirarla―. No es seguro que te acerques demasiado.

Renesmee vaciló parándose varios metros detrás de él. La luna desapareció detrás de las nubes, oscureciendo la noche, pero podía ver bastante bien. Podía verlo bien, porque él atentamente estaba incandescente.

Él la encaró cuando la tormenta que había surgido de la nada se alejó lentamente, desvaneciéndose y repentinamente ya no fue amenazadora. Pero Renesmee no tenía ojos para la tormenta; Su mirada fija estaba clavada en el hombre delante de ella. La electricidad que hizo estallar oscilaba en su piel con un fulgor suave radiando de él. Ella se fijó en que se había afeitado, deshaciéndose de su barba cerrada y su bigote. Y sus ojos... resplandecían, ¿o eso era un efecto óptico de la luz?

No podría ser un truco de la luz. No había luz excepto la que él mismo creaba.

Una parte de ella quería darse la vuelta y echar a correr. No era el tipo de mujer que gustosa y abiertamente abrazaría lo imposible. Pero sus pies estaban arraigados en la arena, y no corrió.

—Te vi desde la ventana de cocina —dijo, con una voz más débil de lo que la hubiera gustado.

Jacob dio un paso hacia ella, y diminutas chispas formaron remolinos donde sus pies desnudos se hundían en la arena.

—Lo sé.

Los vívidos sueños y pesadillas acerca de sus padres y Lily Clark y toda la gente que él no había sido capaz de salvar habían enviado a Jacob al agua, donde había atraído al relámpago para alimentar su cuerpo y su alma, y limpiar los últimos vestigios de la droga de su cuerpo. No había andado lejos por la playa antes de darse cuenta de que Renesmee lo miraba. No se preocupó por ello. Tal vez hubiera una razón para que ella lo supiera; tal vez tenía que saberlo.

Ella estaba a unos metros de distancia, inquieta e indecisa sobre la arena blanda.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella con voz sospEchosamente suave. —Sí.

El tácito ¿_cómo?_ permanecía entre ellos, silencioso pero poderoso. Ella había visto las farolas estallar, como si hubieran sido tocadas por los fríos dedos de un fantasma, y a pesar de eso permaneció escéptica. Pero no había explicación para todo esto.

Su mirada descendió hasta su muslo, donde la electricidad operaba sobre su carne dañada con una ferocidad que no podía entender.

—Tú, eh, te iluminas en la oscuridad, Black.― Ella intentó conseguir un tono alegre pero se quedó con mucho corta.

—Sólo cuando me enciendo.― Él dio un paso hacia ella, y ella se apartó de su camino. No corrió, pero definitivamente evitó estar demasiado cerca.

—Muy gracioso —dijo ella, mientras volvían caminando hacia la casa.

La verdad, no era gracioso para nada. El hecho era que él quisiera a esta mujer desnuda en su cama no era como para reírse. Ella era su compañera, y una de esas mujeres inquebrantables que lo cuestionaban todo sin parar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Esto había hecho de ella una gran detective, pero por lo que él estaba preocupado, era que tales atributos conducían al desastre. Siempre había procurado evitar contactar en exceso con mujeres curiosas.

Nunca lo habían pillado antes. Por descontado que hubo vecinos que se despertaban con las tormentas que convocaba y que más tarde, le preguntaban, _¿no te vi en la p_laya? Él siempre lo negaba, y al final siempre coincidan en que se habría tratado de un sueño o un efecto óptico. Después de todo, lo que hacía, lo que _él_ era, era imposible de comprender.

—Caminas mejor —dijo Renesmee cuando se acercaron a los escalones de madera, que conducían a su dormitorio.

—Creo que la droga me afectó mucho más, que la herida. Ya la he asimilado. ―Lo que quedó después de las pesadillas lo había limpiado pasándolo por los relámpagos y por el agua.

—Bien. —Por un momento Renesmee no dijo nada, entonces se movió nerviosa y dijo—: Está bien, creo que tienes alguna clase de asociación extraña con la electricidad. Estoy segura que tiene que haber una explicación médica perfectamente lógica para todo esto.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser perfectamente lógico? —Porque es lo lógico.

—Nada es perfecto y la lógica es subjetiva. —La lógica no es subjetiva —discutió ella.

Intentó llevarla escaleras arriba por la terraza delante suyo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo fuera de su vista; No le quería detrás de ella, donde no pudiese verlo. Así que él ascendió primero, después de observar como Renesmee se miraba fijamente sus zapatos. Al menos le siguió, en vez de escaparse en la noche. Jacob entró en el oscurecido dormitorio a través de la terraza. Resplandeció en la oscuridad. Un poco.

Renesmee cerró la puerta acristalada detrás de sí pero dejó las cortina abierta, así podría ver las no tan lejanas olas. El sonido del oleaje estaba atenuado, pero a pesar de eso llenaba la habitación como si tuviese toda la noche. Era un sonido reconfortante. Era el sonido del hogar.

Jacob se quedó de pie cerca de los pies de la cama, drenado por la tormenta así como también rejuvenecido por la carga eléctrica que había bailado a través de su cuerpo.

—La explicación lógica es que mi familia es diferente. Más diferente de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Eso no es…

_Posible, _eso es lo que ella iba a decir. El no la dejó llegar hasta allí.

—Mi hermano controla el fuego entre otras cosas. El es el Dranir, el líder de la familia Black. Mi hermana es empática y además tiene un gran talento curativo y su niñita salta a la vista que es asombrosa y ya es una verdadera promesa en una diversidad de campos. Claire es profeta. Yo hablo con fantasmas. ¿Continuo?

—Eso no es necesario —contestó Renesmee serenamente. —Todavía no me crees.

En la cercanía de la oscura habitación, vio a Renesmee negar con la cabeza. Podría cambiar de tema, dejar que se mintiera a sí misma. Ella solicitaría su traslado, tal y como él había deseado justo ayer, y así él podría continuar con sus asuntos. Ella no le diría a nadie lo que había visto y oído aquí esta noche, porque no querría quedar como una tonta en ningún caso. Seguramente sabía que nadie la creería.

Pero no quería dejarla ir. Había algo aquí que no podía explicar. Deseaba a Renesmee; por supuesto que lo hacía. Era Tanya, lista y corría con tacones altos. Pero por debajo de eso, había algo _más_, aunque se esforzara en ignorarlo. Si se acostaba con ella, ella tendría que pedir el traslado. No era aficionada a quebrantar las reglas. De hecho, probablemente fuera una apuesta segura afirmar que ella jamás había roto las reglas.

Lentamente retiró el vendaje de su muslo. Por fin, Renesmee se movió para acercarse a él.

—En realidad, no deberías hacer eso. No... —su voz se desvaneció cuando retiró el último apósito y reveló el rasguño— todavía —terminó débilmente. Extendió la mano cautelosa y pasó sus dedos por la casi curada herida. Se lamió los labios, levantó su cabeza, y pronunció una sola palabra que él nunca había esperado nunca escuchar de esa boca tan dulce.

—¿Cómo...? —Recorrió con sus dedos la herida e inmediatamente los retiró

—. ¿Qué hiciste...?

—Soy un Black —dijo él—. Si quieres una explicación más detallada, vas

a tener que hacer una cafetera.

Esta vez no se sentaron enfrente el uno del otro en habitación. Jacob se sentó a su lado en el sofá y cada uno sujetó una gran taza de humeante café caliente. A la luz de las lámparas de la sala estar, ella no podía distinguir si él aún estaba incandescente o no. Una parte de ella quería insistir en que lo que pensaba que había visto no era sino fruto de su deprimente imaginación descontrolada, pero no podía mentirse a si misma de ese modo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo eso que mi madre me ha repetido durante toda mi vida es _verdad_?

—Eso no puedo afirmarlo, puesto que no sé todo lo que ella te ha dicho. — Jacob se reclinó y puso sus pies descalzos sobre la mesita de café. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros, cubriendo la imposiblemente curada herida de su muslo. Esos pantalones vaquero eran todo lo que llevaba puesto, junto con los boxers verdes, y ese amuleto de planta que descansaba sobre su pecho, sujeto a su cuello por un cordón Negro de cuero, y formaba parte de él tanto como el color de sus ojos, o el oscuro pelo rizado detrás de sus orejas.

—Auras —escupió ella. Esa era, después de todo, la manzana de la discordia entre ella y su madre.

—No las veo, pero existen —le contestó sencillamente—. Es otra forma de energía, para verlas, tienes que ser clarividente.

—La tuya aparentemente centellea —dijo ella a regañadientes.

Jacob solamente emitió un murmullo medio interesado que sonó casi aburrido.

—Fantasmas.

—De esos sí que puedo dar testimonio, sin lugar a dudas —le contestó, recorriéndola con la mirada.

Renesmee recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá de cuero. Se había quitado la chaqueta y los zapatos, pero todavía parecía completamente profesional. Lo que daría con tal de poder quitarse el sujetador y ponerse algo cómodo...

Tendría que haber salido corriendo hasta las colinas; Debería estar aterrorizada por lo que había visto y oído, aquí esta noche. Rondaban ya las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, y se dijo a sí misma que ninguna mujer llevaba puesto el sujetador durante veintidós horas.

—¿Vida después de la muerte?

—Sí —contestó Jacob, casi respetuosamente.

Renesmee cerró los ojos. Ella siempre se había convencido a si misma que la vida no podía ir más allá de los límites físicos que podía ver y tocar. La mayoría de los días era más sencillo de ese modo. Con la creencia de que estábamos aquí y entonces un buen día, nos habíamos marchado. Sin expectativas, sin decepciones. Escuchando las simples respuestas de Jacob... ella le creyó, y se sintió inesperadamente bien.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No lo sé.

Ella rió suavemente.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿No te cuentan nada los fantasmas? —Hay cosas que no estamos preparados para comprender.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, curiosamente aceptándolo. Esta conversación no debería parecer tan normal. ¿No debería reírse? ¿O gritar? ¿Bailar? ¿O cerrarse al mundo que acababa de cambiar para ella para siempre? En lugar de eso, se quedó muy tranquila, muy natural.

—Señales de allá arriba —dijo ella después. —Sé más específica.

Renesmee alzó una mano y gesticuló de manera casual.

—Ves a un conejo cruzar la carretera, en un lugar donde jamás habías visto un conejo antes. Quizás divisar a un conejo, en un determinado momento del día en un lugar en concreto, sea una señal. De buena o mala suerte, o una indicación de que puede tocarte la lotería, o de que puedes ser atropellado por un autobús.

—En realidad no he estudiado mucho de todo esto, ¿y tú? —bromeó Jacob.

—No. Pero todavía quiero una respuesta. —Ella tomó un largo sorbo de café y esperó una.

—Hay señales a nuestro alrededor todo el tiempo, pero normalmente no las percibimos.

Ella se retorció un poco, tratando de ponerse más cómoda. —¿Ni siquiera tú?

—Ni siquiera yo. Pasamos por alto milagros, todos los días. No obstante...

―Jacob se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Algunas veces un conejo es simplemente un conejo.

La duración del día y la bajada de la adrenalina hacían que los párpados de Renesmee pesaran. Se vencían, pero ella aún no estaba lista para dejarlo. Todavía no.

—La reencarnación. —Definitivamente, sí. —Suenas tan seguro.

—Por eso usé la palabra _definitivamente_.

Ella le dio un ligero y demasiado cómodo manotazo en el brazo.

—No me gastes bromas. Estoy cansada, y todo esto es nuevo, y yo todavía ... ―No, no podía decirle que todavía no estaba segura. Había visto mucho más de la cuenta esta noche. Su mano se quedó en su brazo y lo sintió natural. Jacob era cálido y fuerte, y a ella le gustaba la sensación de su carne, al menos por ahora. Era tranquilizador y al mismo tiempo le provocaba hormigueos por la columna vertebral —. Si regresamos una y otra vez, y conocemos a las mismas personas en repetidas ocasiones, ¿por qué no podemos recordarles?

—¿Y dónde estaría la diversión?

—¿Diversión? —¿Había perdido el juicio? La vida no era entretenida. Oh, ocasionalmente había momentos divertidos, pero en su mayor parte, la vida era un arduo trabajo.

—Sí —dijo Jacob—. Diversión. Cometemos errores, conseguimos aprender cómo sobrevivir, descubrimos la belleza, la emoción de correr riesgos. Experimentamos nuevas emociones, con ojos nuevos que no están empañados o agotados por el tiempo. Afrontamos maravillas con la excitación de algo nuevo y desconocido, nos enamoramos con corazones que todavía no han sido arruinados y maltratados.

—Hablando de arriesgarse —dijo ella. Oír a Jacob hablar de enamorarse, la hizo sentirse inquieta. Inclinándose hacia delante, dejó su gran taza en la mesita de café, y mascullando por lo bajo una excusa, deslizó la mano por detrás de su blusa, se desabrochó el sostén y lo sacó deslizándolo a través de su manga izquierda.

—Si necesitas ayuda, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirlo —dijo Jacob. —Estoy bien —dijo ella, contoneándose de vuelta a su lugar en el sofá. _Y_

_muchísimo más cómoda_—. ¿Ángeles?

Jacob se reclinó y se acomodó igual que ella había hecho. —Sí.

—¿Hadas?

—Nunca las he visto, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan en alguna parte. No estoy realmente seguro.

Ella tocó con un dedo el amuleto de plata en el pecho de Jacob. —¿Los amuletos de buena suerte? —dijo suavemente.

El la miró a los ojos, y su corazón se descompasó. Jacob tenía unos ojos asombrosos. Si ella estuviera en el mercado de los hombres, en el que con toda seguridad no estaba, él quedaría allí absolutamente perfecto. No solo era hermoso de una forma completamente masculina, se preocupaba por su trabajo. Luchaba por personas que no podían hacerlo por sí mismas. El era la justicia, la fuerza, el sexo... y a veces resplandecía en la oscuridad.

—En algunas ocasiones —contestó el finalmente.

Ella retiró la mano de su pecho, y le dio un golpecito al amuleto que llevaba bajo su blusa—. Cuando me preparaba esta mañana, tuve la impresión de que esta cosa clavaba sus ojos en mí. No estoy todavía segura totalmente de por qué me lo pongo.

—Hazme un favor —dijo Jacob con gentileza—. No te lo quites.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, entonces regresó a su anterior posición y se sintió muy cómoda. Todo lo que una vez descartó como fantasía, era aparentemente auténtico. Debería gritar su negativa, pero en lugar de eso se sentía raramente tranquila.

—¿Dices que los Black, habéis estado por ahí durante mucho tiempo? —Sí.

—Cuando tus antepasados se casaron con gente normal, ¿por qué no estaba el... el...? Mierda, no sé cómo llamarlo. No creo en la magia, pero a falta de una mejor palabra, esto servirá. Si tu familia tiene una especie de magia genética, ¿por qué esta no ha ido desapareciendo progresivamente a medida que se han reproducido con gente común?

Algo en la palabra _reproducción_ les hizo a ambos retorcerse. Desde el principio había habido energía sexual entre ellos, incluso cuando ella no estaba completamente segura de que él fuera un buen tipo. De todos modos era demasiado pronto para energía de esta clase. Ella nunca debería haberse inclinado tan cerca y no debió tocar el amuleto sobre su pecho, y él nunca debería haberla mirado a los ojos así.

—Los genes Black son más poderosos que los genes recesivos —aclaró Jacob.

—Entonces si tienes hijos... —Ella abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo curiosa de nuevo—. ¿Tienes? —preguntó—. ¿Hay un pequeño Jacob Black por ahí afuera en alguna parte, atrayendo relámpagos y hablando con personas ya muertas?

—No tengo ningún niño —le contestó con voz más grave que antes. —Pero cuando los tengas...

El negó con la cabeza antes de que ella tuviera posibilidad de terminar la frase.

—No. Es muy duro criar a un niño en este mundo, sin enseñarle a ella, que una parte de quien es deber estar oculta. No le haré eso a un niño.

—Ella —repitió Renesmee, cerrando sus ojos otra vez. —¿Qué?

—Tú lo has dicho. No él, sino ella. El vaciló, brevemente.

—Tengo una sobrina. Ella es el único niño que he tratado por algún tiempo. Por eso dije _ella_.

No le creyó, pero no tenía ninguna razón autentica para sus reservas. Simple instinto. Pero no creía en el instinto, ¿verdad? Creía en los hechos. Pruebas concretas e irrefutables. _Eso_ había sido prácticamente quedarse pasmada esta noche.

—Te has afeitado —dijo ella encauzando la conversación en una dirección ridículamente normal.

—Me desperté con la sensación de que las drogas que Tanya usó estaban todavía en mí y que no las quitaría lavándome.

Ella no lo había oído dar vueltas por el baño, pero la casa era tan grande... y había estado tan distraída...

—Me gusta.

Él bufó y ella sonrió.

—Ahora me voy a dormir —dijo ella, su cuerpo y su mente cayendo hacia la inconsciencia. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en conducir a casa, y si lo hiciera, sólo llegaría a tiempo para una ducha rápida, comer un poco y empezar un nuevo día. Aquí, podría dormir una hora o dos—. Tendremos que levantarnos en un par de horas e iniciar la investigación Clark.

—Fue Tanya —dijo Jacob —. La rubia que mató a Sherry Bishop y me apuñaló.

—Sí —contestó Renesmee, su habla sonaban ligeramente mal pronunciada—. Te creo. —Y ella le creía. Cada palabra que había dicho, era cierta. Qué patada en el culo era eso—. Mañana tenemos que encontrar la manera de demostrarlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 9**

**_Jacob_** dejó gentilmente dormir a Renesmee, y ella ni se movió. Supuso que lapodría haber dejado en el sofá, pero el cuero no era agradable para dormir durante mucho rato. En lugar de eso, la acostó en la cama, e inmediatamente ella se dio la vuelta agarrando una almohada y suspiró.

Podía dormir vestida, pero, al igual que el sofá... no sería muy cómodo. Le desabrochó los pantalones, esperando con cada segundo que pasaba que se despertara y lo abofeteara. Pero o tenía un sueño profundo, o los acontecimientos del día la habían agotado. Continuó durmiendo, apenas sin moverse mientras la quitaba sus una-vez-almidonados pantalones grises y los echaba a un lado.

La blusa tenía que quedarse. En realidad no sería capaz de tenerla completamente desnuda y luego darse la vuelta. Sin el sujetador, el cual estaba tirado en el sofá del salón, estaría lo bastante cómoda.

Cuando Renesmee estuvo acostada con la blusa y las bragas, la cubrió con la sábana y caminó descalzo hacia la ventana. Antes de cerrar las cortinas, permaneció allí por unos minutos y observó las olas rompiendo contra la playa.

Le había contado más de lo que le había contado a nadie. Una mujer había visto un atisbo un minúsculo _atisbo_ de lo que podía hacer, y no había sido capaz de huir lo suficientemente rápido. Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Se había topado con ella, hacia un par de años tras la separación, y aparentemente había olvidado completamente la razón de su ruptura. La gente lo hacía. Si no podían explicar lo que veían, simplemente lo olvidaban. Se imaginaba que era una medio amnesia para proteger la mente de las cosas que no podían ser aceptadas, no muy diferente a olvidar los detalles de un accidente de coche o cualquier otro acontecimiento traumático. Pasaba continuamente.

¿Olvidaría Renesmee todo lo acontecido esa mañana? Quizás. Era una mujer práctica no dada a creer en cosas que pudieran estremecer su pequeño y ordenado mundo. Definitivamente él podría estremecer su mundo interior en más de una forma.

Finalmente cerró las cortinas y volvió a la cama, arrastrándose al lado de Renesmee. Su calidez y suavidad lo llamaban más cerca, y respondió a esa llamada. Todo en él sabía que si dormía con ella, ella tendría que pedir un traslado, pero no se podía hacer nada con la forma en que la deseaba.

Había una cama doble en la habitación libre de la tercera planta, y hasta ahí llegaban los arreglos alternativos para dormir en lo que a él se refería. La habitación se utilizaba como almacén, en su mayor parte, pero Claire permanecía en ella rara vez, y Leah lo había visitado con Eve en pocas ocasiones, así que la mantenía preparada para las visitas. Sólo un masoquista llenaría una casa de la playa con una selección de cómodas y acogedoras habitaciones de invitados, y ya que Jacob prefería la soledad, su falta de alojamiento tenía completo sentido.

La cama pequeña de huéspedes estaba sin sábanas en este momento desde que Claire había deshecho la cama el lunes antes de salir hacia Charlotte, y también tenia la alta pila de archivos que había traído a casa sobre asesinatos sin resolver. No se sentía como para tomarse el tiempo de hacer la en nombre de la caballerosidad. Su propia cama era cálida y suave, y se sentía atraído por Renesmee de la manera en que un hombre se sentía atraído por su mujer.

Su mujer. Renesmee era muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era suya. Y aún así le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la acercó hasta que cayó dormido.

Había dormido tan profundamente que no podía recordar mucho más que un retazo de un sueño. Renesmee se acurrucó en el suave colchón, tratando de escapar del frío. El aire acondicionado debía estar puesto al máximo. Qué raro, dado que su madre insistía tanto en ahorrar electricidad.

El aire era frío, pero se sentía extrañamente y cómodamente cálida. La alarma todavía no había sonado, lo que significaba que podía dormir un poco más. Unos pocos y preciosos minutos más.

Entonces, con una brusquedad que la hizo pegar un salto, recordó dónde estaba. En la casa de Black. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá, pero no estaba en el sofá. Estaba en _la cama de Black_ . Con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre con el que había dormido. La razón de que estuviera tan cálida era que el cuerpo, en su mayor parte desnudo, de Jacob estaba casi todo apretado contra el suyo.

Todavía medio dormida, permaneció tan quieta como fue posible mientras lo estudiaba. Estaban cerca, más cerca de lo que ella nunca había pensado estar de este hombre del que inicialmente había sospechado de posible mala conducta criminal. Ahora sabía que no era un policía corrupto. Sólo era diferente. Muy, _muy_ diferente.

Se le veía bien por la mañana, no estaba tan maltrEcho después de haber estado herido y drogado la noche anterior. Durmiendo era un poco brusco, indefenso, y bello en la forma especial en que únicamente un hombre guapo podía serlo. Pero si Jacob sabía que era bello, no actuaba así, no como algunos hombres que conocía. Solamente lo _era_.

Moviéndose con precaución para no despertarle, levantó la sábana que los cubría y a hurtadillas miró debajo. Su muslo estaba casi curado. La noche anterior había estado profundamente herido, y ahora todo lo que quedaba era un desagradable arañazo. No debería sorprenderse. Nada relacionado con este hombre debería asombrarla de nuevo.

—No te preocupes —retumbó una voz áspera—. No ha pasado nada.

Renesmee levantó la cabeza ligeramente para ver que los ojos de Jacob estaban enfocados inequívocamente en ella. Todavía estaban somnolientos, entrecerrados, sexy y eléctricos.

—Estaba comprobando la _herida_ —dijo remilgadamente.

—Creo que estabas comprobando si llevaba puestos los calzoncillos. Apartó rápidamente la sábana, y empezó a rodar para alejarse y abandonar

la cama, sobretodo para que Jacob no viera como se sonrojaba. Realmente las mejillas le ardían, y estaba reaccionando como una cría.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Jacob la enganchó con un fuerte brazo y la acercó nuevamente contra su pEcho.

—Todavía no te vas a ninguna parte —dijo con la voz todavía somnolienta, áspera y sexy como el infierno. Renesmee sabía que podía escapar fácilmente, con un suave empellón y rodar. El abrazo de Jacob no era apretado; era simplemente persuasivo. Fuerte, cálido y cómodo. No se apartó ni rodó. En lugar de eso, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y apartó la mirada de Black mientras la abrazaba.

Renesmee no había dormido fuera de su apartamento a menudo. Dos veces, quizás. Y aún así, había sido un error por su parte. Se quedó dormida y se despertó temprano por la mañana para escapar. Pero recordaba con gusto esta parte. Había disfrutado mucho al ser sujetada, carne contra carne, la conexión sexual y todavía mucho más. Esto era lo que se había perdido al vivir sola, dedicándose a su carrera y siempre mirando a cada hombre que como mucho le hubiera sonreído como si pudiera convertirse en un ogro y morderla al siguiente instante.

No podía creer que Jacob pudiera morderla, pero eso era una suposición potencialmente peligrosa por su parte. Era un hombre como otro cualquiera, un hecho que rápidamente se estaba volviendo evidente mientras la abrazaba estrechamente.

Ahora era el momento de abandonar la cama, si iba a preparar su huida. Si se quedaba allí, en su cama, si no se iba _ahora mismo_, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder. Era una mujer completamente adulta en su sano juicio, veintinueve años y sin compromisos. Y en este momento, con su mundo girando fuera de control gracias a todo lo que había aprendido anoche, quería ser abrazada. Y no por cualquier hombre, pero sí por este. Jacob Black, que hablaba con fantasmas y se tragaba relámpagos y ocasionalmente brillaba en la oscuridad.

Él le apartó el pelo a un lado y apoyó la boca en su cuello. Un claro temblor se abrió paso a través del cuerpo de ella. ¿Era electricidad o simplemente _él,_ que la hacía vibrar? ¿Algo paranormal o algo extraordinariamente _normal_? No se preocuparía, por el momento. Se sentía tan bien...

—Te deseo —la dijo suavemente.

Renesmee se lamió los labios. _Lo sé. Yo también te deseo_. Las palabras bailaban en su cabeza, pero nada salió al exterior.

—No estoy seguro que sea una buena idea, pero ya que consientes. —Su mano se deslizo bajo la blusa para acariciar la piel desnuda y ella cerró los ojos y se derritió. El cerebro le decía que eso era una _muy mala_ idea. Pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo. Su cuerpo quería la misma cosa que Jacob quería, sin embargo su deseo no era tan obvio como el suyo. Al menos físicamente.

¿Podía sentirla temblar? No había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa forma desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que esto parecía nuevo, excitante y poderoso.

Con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo temblando, bebió del calor de Jacob y se imaginó qué podría ocurrir, si lo permitía. Si lo quería. No tuvo que decirle ni una palabra. Sólo se volvió en sus brazos, le posó la boca encima y le besó. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, y todo lo que ella fue capaz de ceder.

La mano acarició su vientre y se detuvo sobre la suave carne bajo el ombligo, lo mismo que hizo en la tienda de su madre cuando la acorraló contra el mostrador y la tomó por sorpresa. Sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, le agarró la muñeca y le apartó la mano ligeramente.

Renesmee notó su desilusión, notó su resignación. Se dio la vuelta despacio quedando frente a él, con la muñeca todavía en su mano.

—Sin trampas esta vez —susurró. Y luego, le besó.

Debería haber sabido que sería un gran besador. Un toque, un dominio de los labios sobre los suyos, y desapareció la última de sus dudas. Le enredó los dedos en el pelo y lo atrajo más cerca mientras abría más los labios y le daba un golpecito en la lengua con la suya. Había unas cien razones por las que no deberían estar aquí. Apenas le conocía; era su compañero; un día había desconfiado de él; era quien era.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Quería que la besara, más tiempo y más completamente y con el abandono que sentía esclarecerse en su interior.

La desabotonó la blusa mientras se besaban, y juntos la hicieron a un lado. Ahora ella podía abrazarle y realmente estar piel contra piel. Era una sensación tan maravillosa que no pudo evitar recordar lo que él había dicho la noche anterior sobre descubrir nuevas y maravillosas cosas en la vida. Esto era nuevo. La forma en que le deseaba, la forma en que giraba en espiral fuera de control, la forma en que su cuerpo era atraído hacia el suyo... todo era nuevo y maravilloso.

Amablemente Jacob la puso de espaldas, y ella yació sobre el colchón, anhelante y curiosamente feliz por alguien cuyo corazón y sangre bombeaban tan fuerte que apartaron todo lo demás. Él se llevó un pezón a la boca y lo atrajo profundamente, y ella casi se salió del colchón, el placer era tan intenso. Interiormente, se aferró, _dispuesta_ de una forma que no había estado nunca antes. Se agarró a Jacob, sujetándolo mientras trasladaba sus atenciones al otro pEcho. Se movía como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ella podía decir que él estaba tan cerca de girar fuera de control como ella lo estaba.

No podían permitirse el lujo de perder completamente el control.

—¿Tienes un condón? —le preguntó con voz ronca. Si le decía que no... No podía decirle que no. Seguramente le diría que no.

—Sí —respondió, y ella suspiró con alivio. —Bien.

Jacob tenía unas manos tan maravillosas. Eran masculinas, bien formadas y fuertes. Los dedos eran largos y como todo lo demás en ese hombre, eran bellos. Las manos también estaban bronceadas, gracias a las horas pasadas en la playa. Ella no veía el sol a menudo. Su piel clara tenía tendencia a quemarse, y además, broncearse significaba tiempo libre, ¿y cuando fue la última vez que cogió unas vacaciones de verdad? No podía ni recordarlo.

La mano besada por el sol de Jacob pasó rozando sobre la pálida piel, y ella lo observó, fascinada y excitada por tan simple visión. La tocaba como si estuviera hecha de porcelana, aprendiéndose las curvas, aprendiéndose el tacto de la piel e inflamando sus sentidos hasta que se sintió flotando sobre la cama, elevándose y agarrándose y envolviéndose en la magia.

Él enganchó las bragas y rápidamente las empujó hacia abajo y las sacó. Así, sin más, se quedó desnuda salvo por el amuleto protector que él le había hecho e insistido en que llevara. Ella deslizó sus trémulos dedos en la cinturilla de los boxers y los bajó. Hasta quitárselos finalmente, dejándole llevar puesto no más que ella.

Antes de que se cubriera, quería tocarlo. Quería sentirlo en su mano, y lo hizo. No era tímida, y él tampoco. No en esto.

Se besaron de nuevo, y esta vez Jacob le separó los muslos y la acarició mientras sus bocas se encontraban y bailaban. Un profundo estremecimiento se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y nada podía detenerlo sino el final de esta danza. Había sólo un posible final, una sola conclusión aceptable, y esa era Jacob dentro de ella y la liberación que ambos necesitaban. Sus manos descansaron cómoda pero insistentemente en las caderas desnudas de él, los dedos meciéndose suavemente de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus caderas.

Él apartó la boca de la de ella y extendió la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, buscando a tientas y finalmente hurgando dentro del desordenado cajón de la mesilla para coger un condón. Era una demora molesta pero necesaria, como una parada para gasolina cuando estabas a sólo ocho kilómetros de tu destino. Pero pronto estuvo de vuelta, tocándola de nuevo, resbalando los dedos dentro de ella y haciéndole círculos con el pulgar de un modo que la hizo jadear y sacudirse. Nunca había deseado nada tanto como a él en su interior. Ahora. Y entonces él estuvo allí, empujando dentro de ella, estirándola lentamente hasta que se acostumbró a su tamaño. Casi se quedó sin aliento con la sensación. Nunca se había sentido con nada tan bien; en toda su vida, nunca había deseado llorar por la belleza de un momento.

Jacob hacía el amor de la misma forma como hacía todo lo demás: con completa dedicación y con un nivel extraordinario de pericia. Renesmee cerró los ojos y le dejó amarla. Él llenó su cuerpo y la llevó a ese lugar en el borde, manteniéndola allí. Jirones de placer bailaban en su interior, fuertes, prometedores y exigentes. Cuando ella estaba a punto de correrse, él echó marcha atrás y disminuyó el ritmo, luego empezó de nuevo.

Ella abrió los ojos y susurró: —Me estás torturando. —Sólo un poco.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, gracias al grosor de las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal y las puertas francesas. Si no hubiera estado tan oscuro, nunca se habría dado cuenta del indicio de un resplandor que bordeaba el iris verde de los ojos de Jacob.

—Estás brillando otra vez. —Por raro que parezca, no encontró el hecho tan desconcertante.

—¿Sí?

—Es hermoso. —Movió las piernas a fin de que se envolvieran alrededor de sus caderas, alzó el cuerpo hacia él y lo acercó, hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado en su interior. Esta vez no se echó atrás sino que se hundió más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido y completamente, hasta que ella se corrió con un grito. La liberación sacudió a su cuerpo y siguió aún después de estar segura de que acabaría, diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera conocido con anterioridad. Gritó otra vez y se agarró a los hombros de Jacob. Se corrió con ella, estremeciéndose sobre y dentro de ella.

Finalmente él redujo la marcha, y ella también, y luego se tumbó encima de ella y continuó abrazándola estrechamente mientras permanecía meciéndose en su interior. Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarla, ella se sobresaltó un poco por la sorpresa.

—Le das un nuevo significado a la palabra resplandor, Jacob.

De hecho estaba brillando un poco. Los ojos relucían con esa luz verde antinatural, y había un indicio de centelleante luminiscencia alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Eso es... normal?

Él se apartó, física y mentalmente, empezó a apartarse de ella. —Ha sucedido una vez o dos. Exactamente no lo llamaría normal.

Extendió la mano para tocarlo, para detenerlo, para decirle que no se estaba quejando. Todo lo contrario. Pero se movió más rápido que ella y abandonó la cama antes de que pudiera tocarlo, encaminándose al baño.

_En corazón, cuerpo y alma. _Jacob no recordaba con exactitud como sabíaque las tres cosas estaban involucradas para que sucediera la luminiscencia real, pero lo sabía. Se tomó un minuto extra en el baño para lavarse la cara, otra vez, y cepillarse los dientes de nuevo. Normalmente habría hecho estas cosas antes, no después, pero nada en esa mañana había sido normal.

Apenas conocía a Renesmee Mason. Era tan deliciosa, era tan ardiente, había visto lo que podía hacer y no había huido como si un monstruo le estuviera pisando los talones. Todavía. Más allá de eso... mierda, no podía haber nada más allá de eso.

Fue una diversión interesante, eso fue todo, y dormir con ella acabaría con la indeseada asociación. Ella pediría el traslado, le gustara o no, y eso era lo que él quería más que nada. ¿Entonces por qué el maldito resplandor?

Una aberración, esa era la respuesta. La próxima vez, si había una próxima vez, nada fuera de lo normal ocurriría, y finalmente Renesmee se convencería de que lo que había visto había sido un truco de la luz o el simple efecto secundario de correrse tan fuerte que temporalmente se había fastidiado la vista.

Y ella se _había_ corrido con fuerza. ¿Que hacía sola una mujer así? Estaba sola igual que él. Lo sabía, de la misma forma que sabía que su corazón, cuerpo y alma habían estado implicados en lo qué había sucedido.

No era nada extraordinario. Anteriormente se había creído enamorado. La mujer en cuestión había visto un pequeño indicio de lo que era realmente, y eso había sido el fin. Esa corta relación realmente había arruinado sus ideas de tener algo normal en su vida. Al final, lo había superado bastante bien y también lograría sobreponerse a Renesmee.

—Eso es Emma que me ha sacudido la cabeza —masculló en el espejo, estudiando su también, desnuda barbilla—. Embry y su maldita turquesa.

De repente vio el reflejo de Emma en el espejo e instintivamente agarró la toalla para envolverse antes de darse la vuelta. Apareciendo hoy, quizás con cinco años, flotaba sobre la bañera, vestida toda de blanco otra vez. El pelo oscuro y un poco rizado, peinado en dos largas coletas.

—Hola, Papi. ¿Me has llamado? —No, no te he llamado.

—Oí que dijiste mi nombre —protestó, con toda la inocencia y persistencia de una terca niñita. Un horrible pensamiento le cruzó por la mente—. ¿Estabas aquí?

—No —dijo, con los ojos completamente abiertos y creciendo más y más sustancial mientras observaba—. Estaba esperando, y luego oí que me llamaste.

—¿Esperando para qué? Emma sonrió.

—Ten cuidado, Papi —dijo mientras empezaba a desaparecer—. Ella es muy mala. Muy, _muy_ mala.

—¿Quién es muy...? —Antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta, Emma había desaparecido. Seguramente le estaba advirtiendo sobre Tanya. Un aviso anoche antes de cruzar la orilla habría estado bien. No es que eso le hubiera impedido ir…

Para cuando volvió a la habitación, Renesmee se había ido. La oyó moverse en el baño de invitados del final del pasillo. Tras unos pocos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió y gritó:

—Black, por casualidad no tendrías un cepillo de dientes extra, ¿no? —Segundo cajón a la izquierda —respondió.

Jacob se regañó mientras se sacaba la ropa para ese día del armario. Al menos Renesmee no estaba siendo sentimental sobre esto. Reconocía esta mañana por lo que había sido: diversión, en un mundo dónde casi no había diversión. Alivio para dos cuerpos adultos, aparentemente desatendidos, que lo necesitaban. Sólo otro día en una larga sucesión de días.

Sip, Renesmee era ardiente; era deliciosa; era valiente. Pero no podía amarla, y no podía durar.

—Tienes que tener ropa por aquí que me puedan valer. ¡Prefiero llevar algo tuyo que _esto_!

—Mi ropa es demasiado grande para ti —dijo Jacob con sensatez—. La de Claire te sientan bien.

—Es cuestión de opinión —se quejó Renesmee mientras estiraba el dobladillo de la camiseta que mostraba su ombligo. Ella era unos buenos ocho centímetros más alta que Claire Black, así es que era un milagro que algo que la otra mujer hubiera dejado le sentara bien.

Se ducharon y cambiaron de ropa, pero luego estuvo en el aprieto de escoger entre la arrugada blusa con la que había dormido y los todavía más arrugados pantalones que Black había tirado al suelo anoche, o algo de los cajones de ropa que su prima había dejado allí en una de sus raras visitas.

El hombre no tenía una plancha, o eso es lo que dijo. ¡Todo el mundo tenía una plancha! Pensó Renesmee mientras tiraba hacia arriba la pretina de los tejanos de cintura baja. Jacob afirmaba que en la tintorería se ocupaban de planchar su ropa.

Seleccionó un par de bikinis, dos camisetas con el dobladillo roto para mostrar un piercing en el ombligo que Renesmee no tenía, y por otro lado tenía un par de pantalones cortos que dejaban los cachetes de su culo al aire o un apretado par de tejanos descoloridos y desgarrados que normalmente habría tirado a la basura. Por hoy los vaqueros eran el menor de los dos males.

Debían haber sido arrastrados por el suelo mientras Claire los llevaba, deshilachando los bordes, pero estaban mejor que los pantalones cortos.

Y no sólo el llevar las mismas ropas que había llevado ayer sería inapropiado y su estado completamente arrugado levantaría preguntas que no quería responder, esta mañana había descubierto más de una mancha de sangre en la manga de su blusa y en los pantalones. No tendría una explicación apropiada para eso, tampoco tenía verdadera elección si no pasar con las ropas de Claire.

Al menos Jacob se había vestido informal, librándola de sentirse completamente tonta. Los tejanos realmente le sentaban bien, así como la camiseta que le cubría completamente el ombligo.

—Pararemos en tu casa más tarde y podrás cambiarte de ropa —dijo dándole la espalda para servirse una taza de café.

—Nos pararemos en _primer_ lugar —dijo ella.

—Puede que no —dijo Jacob pensativamente—. Alguien puede haber visto a Tanya rondando por el club dónde tocaba la banda de Claire , o en el café, o revisando el edificio de apartamentos. No es invisible. Los trajes disuaden a algunas personas. La gente se pone a la defensiva y quiere librarse de nosotros lo más pronto posible, así es que terminamos sin nada. Hoy iremos más relajados, sólo haciendo un seguimiento con unas pocas preguntas más.

A juzgar por la forma en que Jacob estaba actuando, un observador ocasional habría pensado que nada fuera de lo normal había pasado esta mañana. No estaba distante, pero no era exactamente cálido ni cariñoso, tampoco. Era todo trabajo, y no la había tocado desde que se levantó de la cama esta mañana.

Tal vez tener increíble sexo ocasional con una compañera que apenas conocía no era nada fuera de lo común para Jacob. Ciertamente era algo fuera de lo normal para _ella_, pero no quería que él supiera obligatoriamente eso. No si pensaba que lo que había ocurrido era casual e insignificante.

El plan del día era tener a uno de los otros detectives— probablemente Charlie Newson— ocupado reuniendo fotografías de fichas de las que encajaban con la descripción general de Tanya, mientras ella y Jacob entrevistaban a los amigos de Sherry Bishop, compañeros de trabajo y vecinos otra vez. Quizás uno de ellos había visto a Tanya en los días anteriores a la muerte de Sherry. Quizás uno de ellos conocía su último nombre. A menos que tuvieran mucha suerte, no llegarían muy lejos pero "Tanya" seguiría adelante. Esta tarde Jacob tenía una cita con un dibujante de retratos robot. No estaba segura de la explicación que él daría de cómo conocía el aspecto del asesino, pero de alguna forma se las ingeniaría. También tenía el paño que había usado para secarse de lo que fuera que Tanya había usado para drogarlo. Dudaba que resultara, pero planeaba llevar el paño al laboratorio estatal. Desgraciadamente llevaría semanas obtener los resultados, y no tenían semanas.

—Mi hermana vendrá más tarde hoy —dijo—. Hace joyas para una tienda, y tiene que entregar nuevas piezas.

Jacob levantó la cabeza y la miró. —¿Tienes una hermana?

Una prueba más de que no se conocían lo suficiente el uno al otro para lo que había sucedido esta mañana.

—Sip.

—Si quieres tomarte tiempo libre y estar con ella mientras esté en la ciudad, no me importa.

Por supuesto que no le importaba. Probablemente se sentiría aliviado si se libraba de ella.

—No. Nos vemos a menudo. —_Y además, soy la excepción sin pareja_ _cuando Mom y Sunny se reúnen._

—¿Se parece a ti? —preguntó, medio bromeando, medio curioso.

—No. Es dos años mayor que yo, tiene tres niños, y es casi tan rara como mi madre.

—¿Así que siempre has sido la "normal"?

Por un momento pensó que eso era lo cierto. Había estado tan segura de que no era sólo normal sino _acertada_ en su escepticismo. Jacob había derribado de un soplo esa teoría.

—La normalidad es relativa. No siguió con la conversación. —Vamos. Llegamos tarde.

Renesmee agarró el bolso y siguió a Jacob hacia las escaleras que se dirigían al garaje. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; sólo que no sabía por qué. Estaba ignorando lo sucedido con la esperanza de que desapareciera. Se había convertido de nuevo en el profesional Jacob Black, la mente puesta completamente en el caso.

Quizás si le seguía la corriente y fingía que nada había cambiado, serían capaces de trabajar juntos. Podrían ser compañeros e incluso, quizás, amigos. Era un buen poli, y ella podía aprender mucho trabajando con él.

Pensándolo bien, Renesmee no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. El cambio entre ellos era demasiado profundo para ignorarlo. ¿Debería arriesgarse y decirle a Jacob que sólo sería su compañera y amiga? Era una mujer que lo quería todo o nada, y había decidido hacía un par de años que la única opción era nada. Quizás sería mejor si jugaba a lo seguro, dejar marchar a Jacob y fingir que nada había sucedido.

Afortunadamente para ambos, no tenía que tomar esa decisión esta mañana. Tanya estaba allí fuera, y el instinto de Renesmee le dijo que la mujer no estaba acabada ni de lejos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 10**

**_S_**i Tanya era de la zona, nunca había sido arrestada. No como Tanya o Tabitha, al menos. Por supuesto que no había manera de estar seguro de que ese fuera su nombre real. Podía ser un alias. Quizás su nombre era Catherine y había sido acortado a Cat, y luego alguien comenzó a llamarla Tanya y se quedó con él. Este debía ser un alias, sin conexión con el nombre real, en cuyo caso no les servía de nada. Fuera cual fuera la razón, la búsqueda inicial por Tanya y su descripción física no había desvelado nada. No le tomó a Jacob más de quince minutos estudiar cuidadosamente todo lo que Charlie había traído consigo. Un par de detectives nuevos estaban comprobando los hoteles del área, por si Tanya era visitante y no residente. Charlie y otro detective estaban comprobando en ese momento las bases de datos federales, y eso probablemente llevaría un tiempo. Renesmee había insistido en enviar las partículas de la droga que Tanya usó en él al laboratorio estatal, insistiendo en que si era identificada, podrían explicar los detalles de cómo encontraron la droga después.

No había manera de que pudiera explicar oficialmente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No había señales de la herida en el muslo, y no podía revelar como había sabido que debía estar en ese lugar a esa hora sin revelar que había hablado con el fantasma de Lily Clark. De alguna manera no creía que el nuevo jefe o sus colaboradores fueran a tragarse esa explicación tan fácilmente como Renesmee lo hizo, no es que él quisiera que ellos supieran lo que podía hacer. No sólo sería poco inteligente hacer públicos sus talentos, es que estaba prohibido.

Su actual compañera podría sentirse incomoda con la ropa de Claire, pero se la veía genial. Elegante y lasciva al mismo tiempo. Los tacones que apenas se notaban entre los flecos del pantalón solo hacían que pareciera más atractiva. Cuando habían entrevistado a los amigos de Sherry Bishop, los hombres se habían abierto a Renesmee de una manera que no lo habían hecho en la primera ronda de entrevistas. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos tenía nada extraordinario o útil que ofrecer.

En ese momento Renesmee estaba haciendo café para ambos —idea de ella, no suya— y Jacob estaba tomándose un bien merecido descanso en la oficina que compartían en la estación de policía en la calle Red Cross. ¿Ahora qué? Tanya —a falta de un nombre mejor, ese tendría que bastar— había matado a Sherry Bishop. ¿Por qué? ¿Azar? ¿Mala suerte de Bishop? No. No podía ser coincidencia que todas las victimas fueran solteras. Nadie iba a llegar a casa en el momento inoportuno para interrumpir a Tanya mientras trabajaba. Tanya había torturado y matado a Lily Clark solo para mandarle un mensaje, y luego trató de agregarlo a él a la lista de víctimas.

Había llamado al comisario que llevó el caso de Marcia Cordell, y tenían una reunión mañana por la tarde. Odiaba la idea de dejar Wilmintong incluso por unas horas mientras Tanya andaba suelta, pero si el fantasma de Marcia Cordell estaba vagando por la casa, no sólo debía tratar de mandarla al más allá, era posible que fuera capaz de agregar algo nuevo a lo poco que ya sabía de Tanya.

De alguna manera tenía que encontrar la forma de dejar atrás a Renesmee. A ella no le gustaría si supiera en que andaba. Había aceptado lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, ¿pero que pensaría cuando de hecho comenzara a utilizar sus dones? ¿Se espantaría? Probablemente. No quería dejarla desprotegida, pero podría llegar a sentirse demasiado cómodo con su nueva compañera, y hacia ahí estaban dirigiéndose las cosas. Cómodo. Lo que significaba que, muy en el fondo, estaba más preocupado porque ella lo _aceptara_ que por lo que él podría hacer.

No podían dormir juntos _y_ trabajar juntos; eso sencillamente era buscarse problemas.

A decir verdad, él prefería dormir con Renesmee de forma regular que aceptarla como compañera, pero no era probable que ella apacible y obedientemente se transfiriera a otra división. ¿Era alguna vez apacible y obediente? No que él supiera.

Renesmee entró en la oficina con dos vasos desechables de humeante café. Verla fue mucho más que un alivio, como si se hubiese ido hacía horas, no minutos. Y ese era el problema. Involucrarse con ella simplemente no iba a funcionar. Iba a complicarlo todo. El problema era, que ya estaban involucrados, las cosas ya eran complicadas, y no estaba listo para dejar que esto terminara.

Alguien le había disparado a uno de ellos, y si estaba en lo cierto, ella corría peligro sólo porque estaba cerca de él. Era demasiado tarde para deshacer la conexión. Tratar de separarse ahora sería como cerrar la puerta del establo una vez que el caballo ya había salido.

Ella puso ambos vasos en el escritorio.

Un idiota de uniforme acaba de tirarme los tejos. Te lo juro, creo que esta ropa grita _fiestera_ y libera alguna clase de extraña hormona. Pensarías que estoy protagonizando un video de _Policías Salvajes._ No puedo esperar para quitarme de encima la ropa de tu prima y vestir algo mío.

Una indeseada furia surgió en Jacob. —¿Te tocó?

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con extrañeza, como si no entendiera una pregunta tan simple.

—El uniformado que te tiró los tejos. ¿Te _tocó_? Suspiró.

—No. Sólo le echó una mirada lujuriosa a mi ombligo y me preguntó que iba a hacer después de que terminara mi turno.

—¿Tienes su nombre?

Los ojos se le agrandaron, y luego sacudió la cabeza. —Oh no, Black. No vamos por ahí.

—¿No vamos adonde?

—Sabes malditamente bien donde no iremos. —Ilumíname.

Se recostó contra su propio escritorio, que estaba mucho más limpio que el de él. Por supuesto no había estado lo suficiente como para ponerlo patas arriba.

—Vale, está bien. Si vamos a ser… lo que sea, y aún no estoy segura de si lo somos o no lo somos, pero si lo _somos,_ habrá límites.

—Límites —repitió Jacob, medio sentado en su propio escritorio.

—Quiero ser tu compañera, y creo que puedo serlo. Entiendo y acepto lo que puedes hacer, y puedo contribuir. Puedo ser una buena compañera para ti, Black, pero algunas cosas tienen que estar separadas. No debe haber persecuciones porque un grosero me tire los tejos, no asentarás tu reclamo como un hombre de las cavernas marcando su territorio, ni sexo en el escritorio o besos robados junto el dispensador de agua. Cuando este en tu cama, _si_ alguna vez estoy en tu cama otra vez, las cosas pueden ser diferentes. Pero aquí en esta oficina, tengo que ser tu compañera y nada más. ¿Podemos hacer eso? —preguntó, como si no estuviera muy segura.

—No lo sé —dijo él honestamente—. Sería más fácil si trabajaras con alguien más.

Se retorció un poco, aunque estaba seguro que el pensamiento debía haberle cruzado por la mente en algún momento del día.

—No quiero trabajar con nadie más. Quiero trabajar en homicidios y sé que puedo aprender mucho de ti. Quizás debamos considerar esta mañana como un error y olvidar todo el asunto.

Olvidar. ¿Literalmente? Un relámpago de ira surgió en Jacob, caliente y eléctrico. Las luces encima de sus cabezas parpadearon pero no se apagaron.

—Adelante olvídate. No creo que yo pueda.

Renesmee tragó saliva con fuerza. Él se preguntó si ella pensaba que él no entendería esa respuesta.

—Casi hemos terminado aquí. Podemos ir al hotel y recogeré el Challenger, y luego iré a casa y…

—No —dijo él.

—¿No? —dijo arqueando levemente las cejas. —No puedo estar seguro de que estarás a salvo ahí.

—¿Ves? —lo apuntó con un dedo—. Esta es exactamente el tipo postura de macho que estaba tratando de evitar. ¿Tratarías a León de esta manera?

—Nunca me tiré a León.

Su rostro enrojeció y luego se quedó pálida, se apartó del escritorio y salió de la oficina con paso majestuoso. Quería seguirla, agarrarla y arrastrarla de vuelta a la oficina para terminar con esto, pero los demás estaban mirando. Y tenía que admitir, que la idea de tener un compañero que supiera lo que podía hacer y no se asustara por ello, era momentánea y locamente tentadora. Alguien con quien contar para ayudarlo con la investigación, incluso si tenían que trabajar hacia atrás, cabeza abajo y dar vuelta a las cosas del revés para atrapar al tipo malo.

Y hasta allí llegaba su decisión de alejarla.

La siguió, pero a cierta distancia. Se quedó bien detrás de Renesmee hasta que estuvieron en el aparcamiento, y luego la alcanzó con facilidad.

—Si estas aquí para disculparte… —comenzó tensamente. —No lo estoy —dijo él honestamente.

Lo miró fijamente, sorprendida y furiosa.

—No estoy disculpándome por lo que pasó, y no voy a disculparme por decir la verdad ahora. No eres uno de los muchachos, Renesmee, y nunca serás el mismo tipo de compañero que fue León. —Se detuvo cuando le abrió la puerta del acompañante y esperó a que ella entrara en el coche.

Finalmente subió del lado del acompañante, aún enfadada, pero un poquito menos.

Jacob entró por el lado del conductor pero no encendió el motor.

—No puedes ir a tu casa esta noche, te guste o no, estás señalada. Si Tanya no puede llegar a mí, puede intentar llegar a ti. Tu madre y tu hermana estarán justo en medio del fuego cruzado.

—Eso tiene sentido, supongo —dijo con tirantez—. Aún así me gustaría ir al apartamento y coger un par de cosas.

—Claro —dijo, saliendo del aparcamiento y dirigiéndose hacia El Cáliz de Plata. El Challenger podía esperar; no estaba dispuesto a perder de vista a Renesmee.

Cuando salieron de la calle Red Cross dijo:

—¿Nada de sexo en el escritorio, eh? Qué desilusión.

Sunny Mason Staton era la hija perfecta de Rainbow. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, como el de su padre, pero aparte de eso, era Rainbow por encima de todo. Gran sonrisa, mayor corazón. Cómodas sandalias, falda larga, pendientes de aro. Sin sujetador.

Sunny sonrió cuando Renesmee y Jacob entraron por la puerta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el atuendo de su hermana pequeña era completamente atípico en ella.

Si Sunny se vistiese con un traje, Renesmee ciertamente lo notaría.

Su madre y hermana estaban reorganizando la disposición de las nuevas joyas. Se estaban divirtiendo, charlando acerca del nieto, a quien habían dejado en casa con su padre. Le haría muy bien a Rainbow pasar algo de tiempo con su hija mayor.

Ahora, a justificar los próximos días que iba a pasar en la casa de la playa de Jacob. Renesmee había estado tratando de inventar una buena explicación desde que habían dejado la estación, aunque sabía que su madre no requeriría ninguna explicación. Ella se imaginaría que su hija más joven por fin había decidido abrazar el antiguo concepto de amor libre, y como a Rainbow ya le gustaba Jacob...

No fue necesaria ninguna explicación. Rainbow Mason miró de arriba abajo a Renesmee, rápidamente miró la vestimenta informal de Jacob, y susurró:

—¿Encubiertos? —como si hubiese una docena de personas alrededor para oírlo.

Cuando Jacob abrió la boca, probablemente para decir "No", Renesmee dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—Sí. —Lo suficientemente alto como para cubrir la respuesta—. Sólo necesito recoger unas pocas cosas, y luego tenemos que irnos. —No le gustaba pensar que su familia podría estar en peligro simplemente porque ella estaba cerca, por lo que mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor estarían todos.

Odiaba dejar a Jacob solo con su familia, pero no podía invitarlo a subir a que la ayudara a hacer la maleta. Así que lo dejó estudiando atentamente la mercancía mientras corría al apartamento de arriba, con la intención de hacer la maleta lo más rápido posible.

No es que pudiera ser lo suficientemente rápida, por supuesto. Recogió prendas de vestir, ropa interior, cepillo y pasta de dientes, maquillaje. Todas las cosas que podría necesitar para sentirse cómoda en la casa de Jacob.

Renesmee bajó las escaleras para encontrarles a los tres con las cabezas juntas, riendo como si alguien tuviera una antigua fotografía de ella desnuda cuando era bebé y la estuviera mostrando. Riendo como si Sunny acabara de decirle alguno de sus vergonzosos —¿Recuerdas cuando?— historias acerca de su hermana pequeña.

—Ya podemos irnos —dijo Renesmee, con la voz casi áspera.

Los tres se volvieron a mirarla, y tuvo el presentimiento de que sabían algo que ella no. Se había sentido así toda la vida, como si estuviese viviendo afuera y mirando hacia adentro, como si se hubiese perdido alguna verdad universal que estaba escondida para ella y para nadie más.

—Sip, de acuerdo —dijo Jacob, caminando hacia ella, recorriéndola con ojos hambrientos.

Tenía veintinueve años. Había estado involucrada con hombres antes. Románticamente, sexualmente, emocionalmente. Y ninguno de ellos la había mirado nunca de esa manera. Ninguno de ellos la había mirado con ojos que hacían que le temblaran las rodillas.

Ninguno de ellos había sido Jacob Black.

—Cocino el sábado por la noche —gritó Sunny—. Si ya habéis acabado con la cosita encubierta, veniros después de que cierre la tienda. Haré sangría con trocitos de melocotón.

Se despidieron y dejaron la tienda justo cuando tres turistas —madre e hijas a juzgar por el parecido de sus caras— entraron, atraídas por el colorido despliegue de piedras envueltas que había en la vidriera.

Renesmee tiró la maleta en el asiento trasero del Mustang de Jacob. No pudo evitar recordar cuando le llevó a casa la noche anterior. Había estado tan ido que pensó que estaría en la cama por días. Había estado segura de que necesitaba ir a un hospital. Y aquí estaba, pareciendo como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese pasado.

—¿Están a salvo ahí? —preguntó antes de que Jacob tuviera oportunidad de encender el motor. Había visto lo que Tanya podía hacer, y aún cuando no tenía miedo por ella, la idea de que una mujer como esa estuviera cerca de su familia hacía que el estómago y el corazón le dieran un vuelco.

—Si no lo pensara, no estarían ahí —respondió Jacob—. Están bajo constante vigilancia, sólo por si acaso.

—¿Cómo pudiste ingeniártelas para hacerlo sin decirle al jefe todo lo que sabes? ―Y ¿Cómo podía saber él que eso era lo que ella necesitaba oír para mantener la paz mental? Rainbow y Sunny podían ser excéntricas, pero eran _sus _excéntricas.

—No le dije nada al jefe. —Señaló la tienda al otro lado de la calle, no al bullicioso café sino a la ventana del piso de arriba—. Contraté un equipo privado para mantener vigilada a tu familia, por lo menos hasta que Tanya sea atrapada. Aunque no creo que sea necesario —agrego sucintamente—. Tanya me quiere a mí, y podría quererte a ti. No creo que tu familia aparezca en su radar.

Veinticuatro horas de vigilancia no salía barato; lo sabía. Se podía quejar de que su nuevo compañero hubiese hecho tal movimiento sin consultarla primero, y podría ofrecerse a pagarle, ya que era, después de todo, su familia de la que estaban hablando. Pero en lugar se eso sólo dijo:

—Gracias.

Y lo decía en serio.

_Jueves — 8:37 p.m._

No estaba sorprendido de que el traje de baño de Renesmee fuera de un pieza y de un modesto color Negro. Estaba estupenda con él, pero qué no daría por verla en un pequeño bikini como los que usaba Claire cuando estaba allí. Algo pequeñísimo, insustancial, y quizás negro. Debajo de los conservadores trajes que vestía para el trabajo, Renesmee Mason tenía un cuerpo genial.

Estudiaron los archivos entre sandwiches y refrescos, pero finalmente ambos empezaron a perder la energía que les quedaba, después de la noche anterior. Las palabras se volvieron borrosas. Comenzaron a cometer errores. La respuesta de Jacob para este tipo de fatiga siempre era el agua.

Las olas eran feroces, y estaba cayendo la noche, por lo que no se alejaron mucho de la orilla. La revuelta agua salada los golpeó a ambos. No permanecieron juntos. No se tomaron

de la mano ni rieron con el oleaje. ¿Cómo podían? Todavía no sabía que eran. Compañeros sí, pero probablemente no por mucho tiempo. ¿Amigos? No, Renesmee Mason era muchas cosas, pero _no_ era su amiga. ¿Amantes? Quizás. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo. Una cita no te convertía en amante.

Cuando la oscuridad se extendió sobre ellos, dejaron el océano y caminaron hacia la casa, unos pocos metros de arena y un aire de incertidumbre los separaba.

—¡Hola, Jacob!

Honey, la vecina rubia de al lado, estaba inclinada sobre el balcón saludándolo con la mano. Nunca la había visto en el océano. Le preguntó una vez acerca de ello, y ella le dijo que no quería arruinarse el cabello. Con el pelo alisado hacia atrás y agua goteándole por la nariz, Renesmee se veía más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto nunca. Ese era un pensamiento del que podría haber prescindido.

—Hola —respondió, con voz decididamente menos entusiasta que la de ella. —No te olvides de la fiesta del sábado por la noche. —Los ojos pasaron

rápidamente hacia Renesmee—. ¿Estarás por los alrededores? Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos mañana por la noche? Podemos cocinar.

—Tengo que salir de la ciudad todo el día. No estoy seguro de cuando volveré.

Renesmee lo miró y arqueó las cejas levemente. Probablemente se estaba preguntando si él la estaba rehuyendo o contándole a Honey una vil mentira.

—Bueno, si tienes oportunidad el sábado, pasa por aquí. —Claro —dijo esquivo y menos que entusiasta en la respuesta.

Renesmee y él llegaron hasta el grifo que estaba al pie de la escalera la cual llevaba al dormitorio al mismo tiempo. Se enjuagaron la arena de los pies.

—Entonces ¿Dónde vamos mañana?

—Condado de Hale. La escena del asesinato de Cordell. Ella le rozó con el pie e instintivamente retrocedió. —¿Crees que traerá algo bueno?

—No lo sé. Quizás el fantasma esté todavía en la escena y pueda ayudar de alguna manera.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo? —La pregunta le recordó que no sabía casi nada de lo que él hacía.

—Algunos fantasmas se quedan por los alrededores durante cientos de años, atascados donde no pertenecen porque están tan traumatizados por su vida o muerte que no pueden avanzar. Cuatro meses no son nada.

—¿Haces lo que haces para atrapar a los asesinos, o lo haces para tratar de mandar a los fantasmas de las victimas a donde se supone deben estar?

—Ambos —confesó.

Cerró el agua, y subieron las escaleras, Renesmee delante, él rezagado unos pasos detrás. ¿Ahora qué? La deseaba, pero sabía que no debía tenerla. No era que no pudiera, sino que no _debía._

Al final, ella hizo el primer movimiento. En lo alto de la escalera lo esperó, y cuando llegó, le puso la mano en el brazo, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. No fue un beso sexual… al menos, no abiertamente. Fue un simple roce de boca con boca, un indeciso y conmovedor beso.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jacob. Siento haber pensado que eras deshonesto.

—Está bien —murmuró.

—No, no lo está. Escondes tanto de ti, y no hay forma de que puedas decirle a la gente que es lo que haces. Y aún así lo haces de todas maneras, nunca llevándote el mérito, nunca pidiendo dinero, ni fama ni siquiera las gracias.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido de que lo aceptes tan fácilmente —dijo, inclinándose por otro beso, porque ella estaba ahí y podía.

—Sip —susurró justo antes de que los labios se tocaran nuevamente—. Yo también lo estoy.

El océano se había llevado las preocupaciones de Renesmee, al menos por el momento, y una vez que dejó ir todo no pudo dejar de pensar en Jacob y en lo que había pasado esa mañana. Juntos se quitaron los trajes de baño mojados y fueron hacia el baño principal. Estaba llena de arena y salada, y tenía el sabor de Jacob en la boca. El trabajo estaba hecho, al menos por ahora, y por el momento no estaba preocupada por nada que no fuera meterse en la cama y mantenerse ahí por un rato. Se sentía casi libertina, lo cual no era habitual en ella.

Renesmee Mason era cautelosa cuando se trataba de hombres, y aunque siempre trataba de ser como los hombres en su profesión, nunca había sido agresiva en el dormitorio. Era el único lugar donde era verdaderamente tímida, donde a veces se sentía retraída hasta el punto de ser remilgada. No se sentía para nada remilgada ahora, mientras empujaba gentilmente a Jacob hacia la ducha y lo seguía dentro, colocándose bajo el calido rocío y dejando que le lavara los restos de agua salada de la piel y del cabello.

—¿Alguna vez te cansas de vivir aquí? —preguntó.

El le pasó la mano por el pEcho mojado, de forma casual y definitivamente familiar. Había mucha calidez en esa mano, y quería más. Tenía el presentimiento de que nunca tendría suficiente de ese hombre.

—Sólo cuando tengo mucha compañía —respondió el—. Cuando eso pasa, simplemente Echo un poco de arena en las camas cada noche, y finalmente se van a casa.

Acercó su cuerpo al de él, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, no deseando parar.

—Si me quedo demasiado tiempo, ¿Arrojarás arena en mi cama? —bromeó. —No me parece probable —dijo, con voz suave e insegura.

Quería preguntarle, _¿Qué somos, Black? ¿Pareja? ¿Compañeros de_ _trabajo que tienen sexo de manera extraoficial? ¿Amigos? _Pero no queríahacer preguntas para la cuales sabía que él no tenía respuestas. La besó bajo el rocío de la ducha, y sus manos la recorrieron. También las de ella. Lo deseaba aquí y ahora, pero no había condones cerca, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no todavía. Esto se sentía demasiado bien, el rocío del agua, la boca y manos de Jacob, y la forma en que su cuerpo respondía a ambos. No importaba como se denominaran, no todavía. Quizás algún día importara, pero por ahora esto era suficiente.

Cerró los ojos mientras Jacob le separaba las piernas y la tocaba íntimamente. Podría haber jurado que una chispa había entrado en su cuerpo, provocándola, excitándola, revoloteando a través de ella como un pequeño rayo relampagueante. Quizás fuera así. A estas alturas, nada parecía imposible.

Comenzó a temblarle el cuerpo, deseaba tanto a Jacob.

En lugar de sacarla de la ducha, presionó su vientre con la palma de la mano, abajo, donde se sentía vacía y palpitante.

—Voy a hacer trampas —le susurró al oído.

—Está bien —susurró Renesmee sin aliento, con los ojos cerrados mientras todo lo que hacía era enfocarse en el contacto, y únicamente en el contacto.

Gritó cuando el orgasmo la recorrió con inesperada intensidad, y si Jacob no la hubiese sostenido, probablemente habría caído al suelo de la ducha. Pero la sostuvo. Sostuvo el húmedo y resbaladizo cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras la liberación la atravesaba como un relámpago

Cuando el orgasmo terminó, Jacob susurró: —Abre los ojos.

Lo hizo, lentamente. Había una extraña incandescencia en la ducha, y no venía de Jacob. Venía de ella. Su aura, literalmente un resplandor crepuscular, bailaba a lo largo de su piel con pequeñas chispas de electricidad. Los ojos de Jacob brillaban con un toque de luz verde, sólo un toque. El resto del brillo venía de ella.

Él sonrió.

—El agua es un gran conductor.

Había estado tentado de tomar a Renesmee en la ducha, con condón o sin condón, pero las frecuentes apariciones de Emma, y la promesa de que vendría pronto habían hecho que optara por otro método, al menos por ahora.

Además, no era como si hubieran terminado.

Se secaron el uno al otro con una gran toalla gris, luego caminaron hacia el dormitorio y la cama que les esperaba. La piel de Renesmee todavía brillaba, pero la luminiscencia estaba desvaneciéndose rápidamente. No tenía el poder de mantener la electricidad alimentada, como él.

La arrojó sobre la cama, y ella se rió cuando él gateó por el colchón para unírsele. Se tendió contra él, desnuda, húmeda y tocada por la magia.

—Entonces —dijo, estirando la mano para acariciarle la cara con dedos gentiles—. ¿Qué dicen normalmente las chicas cuando las conviertes en tus propias linternas personales?

La acarició la garganta con el dorso de la mano. —No lo sé. Nunca lo había hecho antes.

La sonrisa se le desvaneció.

—Generalmente tengo que ocultarlo todo, ¿recuerdas? —No le dijo que el brillo era especial, que ella era diferente, que era tan distinta a las otras mujeres que lo aturdía.

Renesmee movió el cuerpo, acomodándose contra él. Había algo definitivamente muy diferente en la manera en que su carne desnuda y la de ella se juntaban, algo en lo que no quería pensar. No quería _pensar_ en ella. Quería sexo. Unas pocas risas, quizás.

—No me ocultes nada —dijo ella.

Fue un pensamiento tan inesperado y sorprendente, que alguna mujer pudiese saberlo todo acerca de él y quedarse, que Jacob casi se acobardó. No podía desnudarse a si mismo en todos los sentidos frente a nadie. Cuerpos desnudos, sí. ¿Almas desnudas? Nunca.

No quería hablar de nada más allá de lo físico, así que separó los muslos de Renesmee y la acarició. Ella suspiró y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de él, delicadamente, pero no demasiado delicadamente. Le acarició, y él cerró los ojos y lo dejo todo atrás para perderse en la sensación. Esto era sexo. Era bueno, correcto y poderoso, pero seguía siendo sólo sexo.

Para el momento en él que se estiró para alcanzar el cajón junto a la cama, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en explicaciones acerca de que era esto. Sólo era.

A veces un conejo era sólo un conejo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 11**

**_E_**lla debería haber sido capaz de dormir como un bebé, pero eso no había sucedido. Todavía no. Su mente giraba vertiginosa con cientos de preguntas. Cuando Renesmee llegó a estar tan inquieta que empezó a preocuparse por despertar a Jacob, le dejó durmiendo en la cama mientras silenciosamente deambulaba por el dormitorio en penumbra.

La luz de la luna desde la ventana descubierta y un atisbo de iluminación desde una lámpara de noche en el baño hacían que se pudiera ver con bastante facilidad. Jacob era un poco minimalista, sin demasiadas cosas innecesarias en su casa. Había fotos de su familia en las paredes aquí y allá, pero ningún arreglo floral ni adornos en las mesas. Recorrió con las manos la cómoda de su habitación. Despreocupadamente descartado en la superficie había un plato de cerámica para las monedas, una corbata de seda que había dejado en un montón y una pequeña pieza de turquesa que reconoció como otro amuleto protector. Pasó los dedos sobre el pequeño amuleto de plata atado al delgado cordón de cuero. Una semana antes, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algo tan inocente y sin importancia como un pedazo de plata pudiera llevar el poder de proteger, nunca lo habría creído. Ahora sabía que muchas de las cosas en las que había creído alguna vez estaban equivocadas. Levantó el amuleto y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello, donde descansó cerca del que Jacob le había dado. Tanya estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte, y por otro lado, su corazón necesitaba toda la protección que pudiera conseguir en este momento. ¿Era incluso posible ese tipo de protección? ¿O era demasiado tarde para ella?

Agarró una camiseta que Jacob había dejado caer en una silla cercana al vestidor, se la puso por la cabeza y muy silenciosamente caminó hasta la terraza que daba al Atlántico. El sonido de las olas, junto con la suave luz de la luna, la tranquilizó, y definitivamente necesitaba tranquilidad esta noche.

No era como si ella se involucrara profundamente con algo o alguien rápidamente. Estudiaba todas las nuevas empresas desde cada ángulo antes de comprometerse de cualquier modo. Siempre permanecía fría y totalmente objetiva ante cualquier situación hasta que sabía sin ninguna duda que un movimiento era el correcto. Había sido de ese modo desde los once años, quizás incluso más. No tomaba decisiones precipitadas. Nunca.

Y aquí estaba, profundamente involucrada con Jacob Black. A través del sexo, los secretos y el caso en el que estaban trabajando juntos, estaba involucrada hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Escuchó la puerta de detrás abrirse pero no se giró a mirar a Jacob. Sus pies desnudos caminaron hacia ella, y un momento después sus brazos la rodearon. Esos brazos eran tan cálidos y fuertes y maravillosamente envolventes. Era un buen sentimiento, ser abrazada de este modo. Le gustaba. Quizás demasiado.

—No quería despertarte —susurró.

—Dos noches juntos, y me despierto porque no estás donde se supone que debes ―respondió con un toque de disgusto en la voz.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se relajó contra él.

—No estoy precisamente acostumbrada a necesitar a nadie, tampoco.

Él deslizó las manos bajo la enorme camiseta que ella llevaba, rozó las palmas de las manos contra la piel desnuda y cubrió los pEchos con familiaridad. Sus dedos juguetearon con los sensibles pezones hasta que ella cerró los ojos y se meció contra él, su cuerpo respondiendo rápida y completamente. No debería desearle ahora. Definitivamente no debería necesitarle de este modo, con una intensidad que alejaba cualquier otra cosa. Pero lo hacía.

Las palmas pasaron ligeramente sobre sus pEchos. ¿Era un toque de antinatural electricidad lo que se filtraba a través de su piel y se disparaba hasta su mismísimo centro? ¿O eso que sentía tan intenso era simplemente la respuesta de una mujer a un hombre? Jacob tenía unas manos tan buenas, cargadas o no, y la tocaba como si la poseyera, como si supiera exactamente cómo hacerla suya en cada manera. Se inclinó y la besó un lado del cuello, familiar y suavemente y sorprendentemente excitado. Su cuerpo tembló.

Se giró en los brazos de Jacob, levantó la cara y le besó. Su boca contra la de él, deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura. Él había entrado a la terraza desnudo —no es que alguien estuviera en la playa para verles a esta hora de la noche, en esta cercana oscuridad— y audazmente le recorrió la espalda con los dedos, la cadera, el muslo. Si era verdad que podía hacerla suya, entonces también era verdad que _ella_ poseía parte de _él_, al menos esta noche.

La besó profundamente, excitándola y demandando más con las caderas y la lengua y las manos. Su cuerpo se apretó y relajó, tembló, en rápidas espirales fuera de control. Así lo hacía Jacob. Lo sentía en cada caricia de sus manos; lo probaba en cada beso. Gimiendo bajo en lo que sonaba como frustración o quizás impaciencia. Fácilmente la alzó de sus pies. Las piernas de ella se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca.

—¿No necesitas un ...? —empezó sin respiración. —Ya pensé en eso —dijo él con voz ronca.

Se movió acercándole, o guiándole dentro de ella.

—¿Saliste aquí llevando un condón? Bastante seguro de ti mismo, ¿no? — bromeó.

—Estaba dominado por el optimismo.

La punta de su erección tentó su entrada, y empezó a bajar sobre él, ansiosa y deseándolo de un modo que aún la sorprendía. Había tenido más sexo en las pasadas veinticuatro horas que lo que había tenido en los últimos cinco años. Y _nunca _había tenido sexo como este antes, consumiéndolo todo y poderoso y hermoso, sin cobardía o desilusión. Nunca había sentido un momento de desilusión entre los brazos de Jacob.

—Estoy agradecida de que te despertaras —susurró con la boca descansando contra su oreja—. Nunca había hecho el amor a la luz de la luna antes.

Jacob se paralizó. Su cuerpo completo se tensó con los músculos apretados.

—Luz de luna.

La alejó de la baranda en la que se estaba balanceando parcialmente, y la llevó dentro de las profundas sombras contra la casa. Ningún rayo de luna les tocaba allí, y no había ninguna baranda en la que apoyarse. Jacob la sostenía; ella le sostenía. El muro estaba contra su espalda, y se sintió encallada y a flote al mismo tiempo.

Estaban perdidos en la completa y total oscuridad cuando empujó dentro de ella, profundo y duro. A Renesmee no le importaba donde estuvieran. A la luz de la luna o del día, en la oscuridad o al sol. A cubierto o bajo nada salvo la luna y las estrellas. Mientras Jacob estuviera con ella, mientras la sostuviera, no le importaba donde estuvieran. Instintivamente le llamaba, pero había más que instinto aquí, más que una intensa necesidad física.

No se había lanzado al amor desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su madre, su hermana, sus sobrinos, ese tipo de amor era en todo lo que se atrevía a creer. El amor romántico estaba lleno de obstáculos. No sólo no deseaba esa emoción, hacía todo lo que podía por evitarlo. El amor era una trampa, un dolor de corazón esperando a ocurrir. Este inesperado torrente de emoción que sentía por Jacob justo ahora, mientras la sostenía y la llenaba y la llevaba más cerca de la liberación, seguramente era sólo el poder del sexo.

Pero mientras le hacía el amor, con la espalda apoyada en el muro y los brazos y las piernas enlazados completamente alrededor suyo, no podía imaginar a ningún otro hombre salvo Jacob haciéndola sentirse de este modo. Podría amarle. Podría envolver su vida alrededor de este hombre y cambiar quién y qué era, en quién se había convertido. Fantasmas, espectáculos luminosos y todo, podría amarle. Daba miedo.

Se corrieron juntos con un grito y un gemido que se perdieron en un profundo beso. Con el sonido de las olas en los oídos y la luz de la luna a unos centímetros de distancia, con el cuerpo tembloroso, hubo un momento de perfección cuando aquellas palabras cruzaron su mente de nuevo. _Podría_ _amarte_. Perdido en la oscuridad, el suave resplandor de Jacob la hizo sonreír._ Te amo _tiraba de sus labios, pero se tragó las palabras. Era demasiado pronto para tal confesión. Era también demasiado arriesgado.

La llevó dentro de la casa y la puso suavemente en la cama. Después de deshacerse del condón, volvió a la cama para tumbarse junto a ella. Mantuvo su camiseta puesta. Le gustaba el modo en que la sentía contra su piel, ese algodón gastado que aún olía vagamente a Jacob.

—Cuando me levante por la mañana iré a la escena del crimen de Cordell y echaré un vistazo —dijo él con la voz como grava y seda.

—Quieres decir _nosotros_, ¿verdad? Él dudó.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí.

Se alzó ligeramente. Si no hubiera estado completamente exhausta y satisfecha, si el _te amo_ no estuviera aún inquietantemente al borde de su cerebro, sus palabras podrían haberla hecho enfadar. En cambio sonrió.

—De ningún modo.

—Hay otros archivos de casos que necesitan ser examinados. Te necesito aquí.

—Ponlos a la parte de arriba y leeré los archivos en el coche.

Él enlazó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y atrajo su cuerpo contra el suyo. —¿Podemos discutir sobre esto mañana?

—Claro. —Los ojos de ella se cerraron lentamente. Quizás ahora podría dormir—. Me gusta discutir contigo —dijo en voz baja—. Estas muy mono cuando te enfadas.

Jacob resopló, y después rió. —Eres un caso único, Renesmee Mason.

—También tú, Jacob Black. —Estaba tan cerca de _te amo_ como ninguno de ellos estaba deseoso de llegar.

Jacob despertó no mucho después del amanecer, lo que era normal para él. Despertar con los brazos alrededor de una hermosa mujer no era tan normal.

Sus relaciones sexuales en el pasado habían sido breves. Incluso en aquellas que duraron unas pocas semanas o incluso unos pocos meses, mantuvo una cierta distancia. No había pasado la noche en otro lugar o pedido a las mujeres que pasaran la noche aquí. Era demasiado peligroso.

Dormir con Renesmee no se sentía en absoluto peligroso. Se sentía correcto y bien y natural, como si hubieran estado durmiendo juntos por miles de años. Y eso era verdaderamente peligroso. Era tan peligroso que la noche anterior casi había olvidado las palabras de Emma y había tomado a Renesmee justo allí, a la luz de la luna. Se había puesto un condón, pero ningún tipo de protección era cien por cien efectiva. Moverse hacia las sombras antes de haberse enterrado en ella había sido simplemente una precaución.

Levantó su camiseta, la de él, y puso la boca en el liso estómago. Maldición, sabía bien. La sentía bien, tan cálida y sedosa. La besó allí, extrayendo su esencia con la boca, arrastrando la punta de la lengua arriba y abajo, aspirando contra su piel hasta que sintió la mano posarse en su cabello.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella con voz soñolienta y satisfecha.

Respondió subiendo la camiseta un poco más arriba y empujando la mano bajo el suave algodón. El frescor del amuleto protector le rozó contra la palma de la mano mientras cubría un pEcho y tomaba el pezón profundamente en la boca. Los dedos de Renesmee se enredaron más a fondo en su cabello, y él la chupó más profundamente. La probó y saboreó hasta que uno de aquellos gemidos quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Esta mañana no iba con prisas. La haría correrse una vez o dos, le haría el amor mucho tiempo y arduamente y entonces la dejaría durmiendo profundamente. Cuando se despertara se encontraría con que él ya estaba de camino hacia la escena del crimen de Cordell, debería estar cabreada por un tiempo, pero le perdonaría. Sabía exactamente cómo hacer para que le perdonara.

Separó sus piernas y pasó un dedo a lo largo de la tierna piel del interior del muslo. Su piel era suave, el músculo de su muslo suavemente formado y completamente femenino.

—Tienes las piernas muy largas —dijo mientras levantaba una y apoyaba la boca detrás de la rodilla. Ella se estremeció y enlazó esa pierna a su alrededor mientras la boca de él se movía más arriba. La pierna no había visto mucho el sol. Era tan pálida y cremosa como ninguna piel que hubiera visto, y eso le fascinaba. Pasó un dedo desde la rodilla, permitiendo que un poco de electricidad se escapase. Renesmee rió y se movió nerviosamente.

—Eso hace cosquillas. —¿En serio?

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro.

No estaba en modo alguno próximo a acabar con esta mujer. ¿Lo estaría alguna vez? Mientras la mañana despertaba, la probó por todas partes. La hizo temblar y sacudirse, la hizo gemir. Después ella se corrió contra su boca. Casi le tiró de espaldas, determinada a tener su oportunidad con él, también. Determinada a hacerle gemir. Y lo hizo. Con la boca y las manos, estudió cada centímetro de él.

Sabiendo que estaba tan listo como cualquier hombre posiblemente pudiera llegar a estar, Renesmee se soltó y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Jacob alcanzó el cajón donde guardaba los condones. Tendría que parar en una farmacia de camino a casa esa noche. Estaba casi sin nada. Y no importaba cuánto le gustaba Renesmee, no importaba qué bien y cerca y verdadera la sentía, no importaba que le hiciera resplandecer en la oscuridad. No estaba preparado para ir más lejos que esto. Tenían un sexo fantástico, pero no había ninguna garantía de que fuera a durar. No había mucho en este mundo que fuera verdaderamente duradero.

Renesmee se sentó en la cama, sonriente y sonrojada y respirando pesadamente otra vez. El cabello Negro estaba revuelto alrededor de su rostro. La perfecta Renesmee, que tan cuidadosamente se peinaba, estaba absolutamente preciosa desarreglada.

Desarreglada y desnuda...y llevando dos amuletos alrededor del cuello. Jacob dejó caer el condón envuelto en la cama. Se olvidó de lo de empujar

dentro de Renesmee y acabar con el tormento. Se olvidó de todo lo demás salvo de aquellas piezas de plata.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —preguntó mientras alzaba uno de los amuletos. El que _no_ le había dado.

Ella levantó el amuleto y lo estudió distraídamente.

—Casi me olvido de este. Lo encontré en tu cómoda la pasada noche. Jacob saltó de la cama y se volvió hacia la cómoda en cuestión. Lo

bastante seguro de que el amuleto de fertilidad de Embry se había perdido. No, no _perdido_. Renesmee lo llevaba alrededor de su precioso cuello.

—¿Lo llevabas anoche cuando estuvimos en la terraza?

—Creo que sí. —Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, peinándolo con largos, pálidos dedos—. Sí, lo creo. Lo cogí y me lo puse antes de salir.

Se giró y la miró. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Es bonito. —Se quitó el amuleto que no había sido hecho para ella, sacando el cordón por la cabeza y despeinando su desarreglado cabello más en el proceso. No es que eso importara. Era muy tarde. Demasiado tarde —. Creo que sentí la necesidad de un poco de protección extra la pasada noche. —Le tendió el talismán con una mano extendida. Él no lo tomó—. Lo siento si se suponía que no debía tocarlo. Cógelo y vuelve a la cama.

—Toda la protección del mundo no deshará… —Se paró. Una vez, eso era todo, y había llevado condón y no había estado a la luz de la luna. Quizás, sólo quizás… Se precipitó al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Jacob? —le llamó Renesmee a través de la puerta cerrada—. ¿Estás bien?

_Ni siquiera un poco_.

— Bien —respondió lacónicamente.

_¿Bien? _Qué mentira. Había estado así de cerca de otro momento deperfección absoluta dentro de Renesmee Mason, y entonces había visto el amuleto descansando contra su pEcho. Querer a alguien con quien distraerse físicamente era una cosa. Hacer un bebé juntos, era otra cosa completamente diferente.

Quizás todo _estaba_ bien. Había pensando con suficiente claridad como para desplazar a Renesmee fuera de la luz de la luna la pasada noche antes de tener sexo con ella. Ese único hecho debería haber cambiado todo. Emma no podría venir a él en un rayo de luna si no había rayo de luna por el cual viajar.

—Emma —susurró—. Muéstrate.

Esperó a que el espíritu que reclamaba ser su hija apareciera y dijera hola. Después de todo, se le había aparecido antes cuando había dicho su nombre. Pero el baño permaneció silencioso y libre de espíritus de todo tipo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —dijo Renesmee. Estaba más cerca ahora, de pie justo al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Estoy _bien_! —contestó Jacob bruscamente.

Ella se alejó, y un momento después escuchó el agua correr en el baño de invitados. Por un momento se apoyó sobre el lavabo y estudió el reflejo amargado, de sus mejillas con barba crecida. No parecía un padre; no se sentía como un padre.

—Vamos, Emma —dijo, un poco más alto que antes—. Esto no es gracioso. No está bien bromear. Vas a darle a papi un ataque al corazón si no te muestras.

El baño permaneció en silencio salvo por su esforzada respiración.

Renesmee era especial, no podía negarlo. Ahí estaba el continuo y enojoso resplandor que le decía que su corazón y alma estaban tan involucrados como su cuerpo. Quizás, unos cuantos años después, si continuaban teniendo un sexo genial y terminaran con el asunto de compañeros, entonces _quizás_ podría considerar la posibilidad de que Renesmee estuviera permanentemente instalada en su vida.

¿Pero _ahora_?

—Vamos, Emma. Cariño —añadió—. No hay necesidad de precipitarse sobre esto. Un par de años, quizás diez, y entonces podría estar listo para tener niños. —Era una mentira, y Emma probablemente lo supiera. El mundo no era apto para la inocencia de un niño; veía eso por sí mismo todos los días.

Ella le había tomado el pelo. Después de todo, había alejado a Renesmee de los tempranos rayos de luna, y había usado un condón fielmente.

Y Renesmee había estado llevando ese maldito amuleto de fertilidad, que muy bien podría haber podido con todo.

Jacob tomó una ducha rápida, sacudiéndose el sentimiento de inminente perdición mientras se secaba con una toalla y después la enlazaba alrededor de su cintura. Encontró a Renesmee en la cocina, haciendo café y gorroneando alrededor de la despensa buscando un desayuno de cualquier tipo.

Ella le dirigió una cautelosa mirada. —¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí. —La miró. Más específicamente, miró su barriga—. Venga, Emma — susurró mientras Renesmee volvía su atención al frigorífico—. Háblame.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Renesmee mientras salía con medio cartón de leche.

—Nada.

—Oh, creí que dijiste Emma. —Posó la leche en la encimera, al lado de la caja de cereales—. Ese es el nombre de mi bisabuela.

Él casi gimió pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Renesmee se estiró por cuencos. Ya sabía moverse por la cocina muy bien.

—Mi madre tiene el corazón puesto en una nieta que se llame Emma —dijo —, pero Sunny tiene tres chicos, y yo no planeo tener niños de momento, así que no tiene suerte.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Jacob en voz baja.

Renesmee dejó todo lo que había acumulado en la encimera y se giró para mirarle.

—Quizás debería llamarte Rainman en vez de Black. No estas teniendo ningún sentido durante toda la mañana.

Jacob señaló el amuleto de fertilidad que Renesmee se había puesto alrededor del cuello otra vez, después de que hubiera rehusado tomarlo de su mano. Estaba destinado para Embry, una broma fraternal, un empujón para mantener al Dranir ocupado reproduciéndose, pero podría ser igualmente efectivo en Renesmee.

—Ese amuleto que cogiste de la cómoda la otra noche —dijo, mientras continuaba señalando con dedo censor—, es un amuleto de fertilidad.

—¿Un _qué_? —Renesmee se alejó un paso de él y tiró de la cosa alrededor de su cuello como si quemase—. ¡Qué clase de persona enferma haría un amuleto de fertilidad y lo dejaría por ahí!

Jacob levantó la mano.

—Esta persona enferma. Estaba destinado a mi hermano, no a ti. Renesmee le tiró el amuleto, aplicando todos sus músculos en ello.

—Realmente estás enfermo —dijo con aspereza mientras él cogía el amuleto en el aire—. ¿Qué es lo que hizo tu hermano para merecer eso? — Miró a su alrededor cercano buscando algo más que tirar. No encontró nada a mano y finalmente se sentó a la mesa de la cocina—. No funcionó —dijo sensatamente—. Estoy segura de que esto no funcionó. Este amuleto no fue hecho para mí, y tuvimos cuidado. Siempre tenemos cuidado. No parece que tú tengas una especie de Super esperma.

—Sí —asintió Jacob, esperando que estuviera en lo cierto. Si los amuletos de fertilidad funcionaran sin fallos, Embry ya habría poblado su propio pueblo—. Incluso te trasladé fuera de la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —dijo bruscamente. Imaginó que también debería contárselo todo.

—Durante los pasados tres meses he estado soñando sobre esta pequeña niña. Gracias a Embry —añadió—. Así que no te sientas demasiado compasiva con él sólo porque ocasionalmente le envío algo que no quiere.

—¿Te envió algún tipo de sueño?

—Ha habido un par de veces que he visto a Emma fuera de un sueño. Fue la que me dijo que nos agacháramos cuando Tanya nos disparó.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la luz de la luna, Black? —Renesmee estaba frustrada e irritada y quizás incluso un poco asustada. Trató de alisar su cabello con dedos temblorosos.

—Emma dijo que vendría a mí en un rayo de luna.

Renesmee se puso pálida. Mortal, terroríficamente, blanca. Tan blanca como la leche que había cogido del frigorífico.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes. —Agarró el salero de la mesa y se lo arrojó, pero no había tanta ira en el movimiento como antes, y él lo cogió fácilmente. Algo de sal escapó y cayó al suelo. Por costumbre, cogió un pellizco y lo lanzó sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jacob mientras dejaba el salero a un lado—. No la creí. Hacemos nuestras propias elecciones en la vida, y yo elijo no tener niños. Por otro lado, es algo de tipo poético sin sentido. Y no estábamos en un rayo de luna la pasada…

—Cállate, Black. —Renesmee se paró y miró anhelantemente al pimentero, pero se alejó sin tirárselo—. Estabas en un rayo de luna la pasada noche —dijo sin girarse para mirarlo—. Estuviste más que definitivamente en un rayo de luna.

—¿A dónde vas? Ella levantó la mano.

—Ahora vuelvo. No vayas a ninguna parte.

Unos pocos segundo después Renesmee estaba en la cocina de nuevo, bolso en mano, cara no menos pálida. Se sentó a la mesa, tomó una delgada cartera negra de su bolso, deslizó el carnet de conducir de la ranura correspondiente y se lo tiró a Jacob. Voló entre ellos como un frisbee, le golpeó en el pEcho y aterrizó en el suelo a sus pies.

—Léelo y suda —dijo débilmente.

Jacob cogió el carnet de conducir del suelo. La fotografía era menos que favorecedora, como todas las fotos de ese tipo, y aún así… no demasiado mala. Fue el nombre en la licencia lo que atrapó y mantuvo su atención. Agarró el carnet con más fuerza y dijo una palabra no apta para los oídos de la pequeña Emma mientras leía el nombre una y otra vez.

Moonbeam Renesmee Mason.

Moonbeam (rayo de luna)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 12**

**_H_**abía pensado en cambiarse el nombre legalmente miles de veces, perocada vez que se lo mencionaba a su madre había graves consecuencias. Sunshine Faith y Moonbeam Renesmee, esas eran las hijas de Rainbow. Habían sido Sunny y Moonie durante años, hasta que Renesmee había crecido lo suficiente como para insistir en que la llamaran por su segundo nombre.

Jacob conducía demasiado deprisa, pero Renesmee no dijo una palabra sobre la velocidad. Puesto que había puesto la capota al descapotable, era capaz de hojear entre los archivos de los casos. De ese modo no tenían que hablar. O mirarse el uno al otro.

Muchos de los archivos eran de crímenes sin resolver que probablemente no estuvieran conectados con los últimos asesinatos. La mayoría eran espeluznantes pero sin la conexión de los miembros desaparecidos. Reunir toda esa información no había sido fácil. Había gran número de jurisdicciones diferentes e investigadores envueltos. Aún así, vio suficientes similitudes en un número de casos que la dejaron intranquila.

Si Tanya era una asesina en serie, y eso era definitivamente posible, entonces ¿por qué había fijado como objetivo a Jacob? Eso no cuadraba en muchos sentidos. A diferencia de sus otros crímenes, lo había intentado en un lugar público, y Jacob era diferente a sus otras víctimas. ¿O no? Había estado solo antes de reunirse con ella. ¿Aún era emocionalmente un solitario? Por supuesto que lo era. Lo que tenían era sólo sexo, lo que no les cualificaba para ser una pareja feliz… dejando aparte el extraño desarrollo de la mañana.

Renesmee intentó por todos los medios no pensar sobre esos sucesos. Estudiar los inquietantes casos ante ella era mucho más fácil para su corazón, tan horripilantes como eran.

El archivo de la víctima en el Condado de Hale era delgado pero estaba lejos de ser una chapuza. No era la falta de preocupación lo que causaba que el archivo fuera delgado. De acuerdo con Jacob, el sheriff estaba ansioso por hablar con cualquiera que pudiera ser capaz de arrojar luz sobre el asesinato de la maestra de escuela, y había parecido aliviado de que alguien se hubiera interesado en el caso.

—¿Por qué este? —preguntó cuando llevaban en la carretera más de una hora—. Hay otros que se ajustan al perfil, y al menos uno que está cerca.

—Está a menos de tres horas, y lo más importante, la escena del crimen está intacta ―respondió Jacob en tono formal.

—¿Cómo puede estar intacta después de cuatro meses?

—La han limpiado —explicó—, pero nadie se ha trasladado a la casa. Esta es mi mejor oportunidad para hablar con la víctima y quizás incluso descubrir una verdadera pista en este caso.

Él no quería que viniera hoy, pero no había discutido mucho cuando ella insistió. ¿Era por eso por lo que estaba tan infeliz, o estaba herido profundamente por razones más personales? Tan seguro como el infierno que él no quería que estuviera embarazada. Nunca había visto a ningún hombre reaccionar tan fuertemente ante esa mera perspectiva. No es que ella hubiera abrazado la idea de la maternidad con una oleada de alegría y risitas.

Parecía muy seguro de que Emma era cosa hecha. Renesmee no lo estaba, aunque toda la charla sobre los rayos de la luna y aquel maldito amuleto de fertilidad, le habían proporcionado más de un momento de vacilación. Jacob la hizo mirar a lo imposible de un modo completamente diferente. La hizo querer abrir los ojos y el corazón de una manera que había rechazado hacer en el pasado. Pero, en serio, ¿un amuleto de _fertilidad_?

Miró fuera por la ventanilla del copiloto y vio la verde imagen borrosa del paisaje. No era su estilo conocer a un hombre el lunes y terminar en su cama el miércoles. Obviamente la había golpeado un invisible e inesperado pico de sexualidad de algún tipo, porque en lo tocante a Jacob, no había sido capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Ese tampoco era mucho su estilo. Control era su segundo nombre. Por supuesto, Renesmee Control Mason era preferible a Moonbeam Renesmee Mason en cualquier caso.

Podría haber sido peor. Su madre podría haberla llamado Moonbeam Chastity. ¿Entonces dónde se encontraría?

Estuvieron otra hora en la carretera, quizás fue a media hora de su destino, cuando Jacob dijo:

—Lo siento si reaccioné exageradamente.

—Un hombre adulto mesándose los cabellos, maldiciendo y gritándole a mi barriga, ¿llamas a eso reaccionar exageradamente?

Jacob movió los anchos hombros, removiéndose nerviosamente como si el coche de pronto se hubiera vuelto demasiado pequeño para contenerle.

—Al menos no te arrojé nada.

—No soy yo la que hizo un amuleto de fertilidad y lo dejó tirado por ahí en la habitación para que lo cogiera cualquiera.

—Dije que lo sentía.

Realmente no quería discutir ahora. De hecho, no quería pensar sobre las posibilidades que Jacob la había presentado.

—¿Por qué no esperamos un tiempo y vemos si realmente hay algo por lo que lamentarse?

Otro momento incómodo pasó, y él dijo:

—Si quieres pedir otro compañero, lo entenderé. Renesmee casi resopló.

—¿Es de lo que va esto? —espetó ella—. No quieres un compañero, así que vas a lo más extremo para asegurarte…

—No —interrumpió, después de una pausa que duró unos cuantos segundos añadió—: Es cierto. No quiero un compañero.

—Entonces ve al jefe y cuéntale que no me quieres como compañera. No esperes que abandone. Yo no abandono, Black. Jamás.

—Me asignaría otro compañero —refunfuñó Jacob.

Nunca lo admitiría en alto, pero le dolía que Jacob no quisiera trabajar con ella. No porque hubieran dormido juntos y sintiera que podía haber mucho más, sino porque había trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estaba, y estaba condenadamente cansada de ser rechazada por los hombres que pensaban que no podía hacer su trabajo. No pudo reprimir la ira.

—Podría ser difícil hacer como que estás destrozado porque piensas que dejaste preñado a Mike o a Charlie.

Jacob no respondió, así que miró en su dirección. Estaba casi sonriendo. —No creo que esté embarazada —dijo ella sensatamente mientras su ira

disminuía—. Fuimos cuidadosos. Un trozo de plata y un sueño no deshacen eso. —Súper esperma aparte.

—Quizás estés en lo cierto —dijo, aunque no parecía creer que hubiera alguna oportunidad de que no lo estuviese.

—Incluso si lo estoy... embarazada ... —Maldición, era difícil decir esa palabra en alto—. Eso no significa que nos vayamos a casar ni nada por el estilo. —La palabra con C era incluso más difícil que _embarazada_—. No tienes que preocuparte con lo que sea que me pase.

Dijo las palabras, pero su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Soltera y embarazada, criar a un niño sola, pretendiendo no haber dicho por poco _te_ _quiero _a este hombre que estaba aterrorizado por verse atado a ella por unniño.

—Emma es una Black —dijo Jacob—. Definitivamente estaré más que preocupado.

—De hecho, Emma es una _Mason_ —respondió—. Si hay una Emma — añadió.

—Una mujer que da a luz a un Black se _convierte_ en Black, en muchos sentidos —dijo Jacob lacónicamente.

—No lo creo —respondió, preguntándose sobre su aseveración pero temerosa de indagar...

—Has visto lo que puedo hacer —dijo Jacob en voz baja, como si alguien más en medio de la nada pudiera oírles—. Emma tendrá sus propios dones, y de ninguna manera puedo alejarme y no _preocuparme_ por lo que la pase.

No se conocían el uno al otro lo suficiente como para que Renesmee se sintiera herida porque ninguna de sus preocupaciones fuese por ella.

—Quizás esta vez sea diferente. Quizás los genes Black no sean dominantes en este caso. —Mierda, estaba hablando de este bebe como si fuera cosa hecha—. Si estuviese embarazada. Que no lo estoy.

—Estás embarazada —dijo agriamente.

—_Si_ estuviese embarazada —dijo de nuevo—, ¿seria realmente un desastre tan grande? —El corazón le dio un vuelco nuevamente. El estómago, también. ¡Por supuesto que sería un desastre! Tal vez creyera estar enamorada de Jacob, pero se acababan de conocer, y tenía planes para su carrera, y estaba bastante segura de que él no correspondía su amor.

—¡Sí!

Renesmee volvió la mirada al paisaje en movimiento nuevamente, así Jacob no le vería la cara. No tenía ningún derecho a estar destrozada porque no quisiera que estuviese embarazada. Era una reacción tan pueril, llenársele los ojos de lágrimas por la reacción de un hombre al que apenas conocía.

Puede que crecer de un modo diferente hubiera sido tan difícil que no pudiera soportar ver a un niño pasar por las mismas dificultades. Pero él había salido bien. Tenía una buena vida, ayudaba a la gente (la viva y la muerta) y había sacado todo el partido a sus habilidades. Quizás tenía que esconder mucho de sí mismo al mundo, pero no se había escondido de ella.

Cruzó repentinamente el Mustang al arcén de hierba de la carretera, alarmando a Renesmee tanto que giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jacob aparcó el coche, y con el motor en marcha, se estiró hacia su regazo y agarró un archivo.

—¿Cuál es este? —preguntó él, hojeando entre las páginas y las fotos—. No importa, ¿verdad? —Al azar cogió una foto y la sostuvo en alto. La mujer en la foto estaba tendida medio cuerpo dentro, medio fuera de un descolorido sofá, la sangre bañaba la parte delantera de su vestido y su cabeza completamente —. Hay gente en el mundo que hace cosas como esta —dijo en voz baja—. Si fueran sólo un puñado de bastardos, tal vez no me sentiría enfermo ante la mismísima idea de exponer a un bebé inocente a una vida donde esto pasa cada día. Cada día, Renesmee. ¿Y si Emma es como yo y se enfrenta con los horrores de la muerte cada día de su vida? ¿Y si es como Claire y sueña con desastres ante los que no puede hacer nada? ¿Y si…? —Sus labios se cerraron bruscamente. Ni siquiera pudo terminar el último pensamiento.

¿Cómo podía permanecer enfadada con él? No estaba siendo mezquino o egoísta. Su pánico estaba arraigado en el miedo y la preocupación por el bebé que decía no querer. Renesmee levantó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Jacob. El pulgar rozó contra su suave barbilla No se alejó de ella, como había pensado que él haría.

—Has estado haciendo esto demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué elección tengo? Tengo una habilidad que me permite encerrar a los chicos malos. Si no lo hiciera, algunos seguirían con ello. Algunas de las víctimas estarían atascadas aquí, atrapadas entre la vida y la muerte. —La miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué dices cuando una niñita pregunta si hay monstruos en el mundo? _Sí_ es aterrador. _No_ es una mentira.

Acarició su mejilla.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste unas vacaciones, Black? —No lo recuerdo.

—Cuando pillemos a Tanya y la encerremos por mucho tiempo, vamos a tomarnos unas largas vacaciones. Me gustan las montañas.

Jacob no estaba de acuerdo en que unas vacaciones fueran buena idea, pero no se opuso, tampoco. Puso una mano en su vientre, y esa mano fue suave.

—No me gusta la idea de tener algo tan importante que perder —dijo suavemente.

—¿Emma? —susurró.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

—Y tú, Moonbeam Renesmee. Maldición, ¿de dónde has salido? Ella sonrió ante su desconcierto.

—Llámame Moonbeam de nuevo y te disparo.

Él sonrió por primera vez ese día, y entonces se inclinó y la besó rápidamente.

—Acabemos con esto. El sheriff está esperándonos.

La habitación donde Marcia Cordell había sido asesinada parecía el salón de una antigua dama. Había tapetes en las mesas, arreglos florales de seda cubiertos de polvo que habían sido desatendidos durante cuatro meses, desde su muerte, mobiliario antiguo que no encajaba y aún así de algún modo lo hacía. También había una gran mancha de sangre reseca en el centro de la alfombra en medio de la habitación.

Jacob se agachó cerca de la sangre, mientras Renesmee y un ansioso sheriff rondaban por ahí. El sheriff manoseaba el ala de su sombrero con manos carnosas, nerviosas.

—Realmente espero que puedan ayudarnos aquí —dijo el hombre—. La señorita Cordell era una maestra muy popular. Todo el mundo la quería. Bueno, pensábamos que todo el mundo la quería. Se necesita mucho odio para hacer lo que hicieron. ¿Vieron las fotos? Una escena realmente terrible. Nunca lo olvidaré.

El hombre continuó una y otra vez, hablando sin cesar. El sheriff estaba nervioso, y quería ayudar desesperadamente en este caso. Lo quería cerrado. Quería pruebas de que alguien de fuera de la comunidad había hecho esta cosa terrible, así no tendría que imaginar que un hombre o mujer que conocía fuera capaz de este tipo de violencia.

El fantasma de Marcia Cordell estaba en la habitación, pero merodeaba en una esquina, vigilante y asustada. Aún asustada.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre haría tal cosa? —continuó el sheriff—. Vi… violar y matar a una mujer tan dulce…

La cabeza de Jacob giró lentamente. _¿Violar?_ —¿Fue agredida sexualmente?

El sheriff asintió y manoseó con más dureza el ala de su sombrero. Demasiado para la conexión con Tanya. No había habido ningún signo de

actividad sexual de ningún tipo en los otros escenarios.

—Habría estado bien que la información hubiera sido incluida en el informe que me envió.

—La señorita Cordell era una mujer decente. No había razón para divulgar algo tan desagradable sobre ella después de haber muerto. Por otro lado, hemos mantenido esa parte de la investigación en secreto. No hay necesidad de divulgar todos los detalles al mundo.

—¿ADN? —preguntó Renesmee secamente. El sheriff meneó la cabeza.

—No. El hombre que lo hizo llevaba preservativo, lo dijo el forense. —Detective Mason —dijo Jacob con una mesurada y calmada voz—.

¿Acompañas al sheriff Webster fuera y miras a ver si él puede llenar alguno de los vacíos del archivo Cordell?

—Excelente idea —dijo Renesmee.

El sheriff no quería irse, pero cuando Renesmee agarró su brazo y se encaminó hacia la puerta delantera, la acompañó como un cachorro bien entrenado.

Solo en la espeluznante habitación, Jacob volvió los ojos hacía la esquina más alejada, donde el fantasma de Marcia Cordell esperaba en una bola de luz informe. No estaba muy enfadado con el sheriff, incluso aunque este viaje significara un día apartado de la investigación actual y tiempo perdido en la persecución de Tanya. Si estaba aquí, era por una razón.

—Hable conmigo, Marcia —dijo suavemente—. Cuénteme lo que pasó.

La bola de luz cambiante tomó forma gradualmente, el color y la forma creciendo más en definición. Marcia Cordell había sido una regordeta y hermosa mujer. Escasamente medía 1.50, y llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en un moño. Encajaba con esta habitación de estilo antiguo.

—Me ves —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, lo hago. —Jacob permaneció calmado y quieto para no asustarla—. Marcia, ¿sabe que está muerta?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Les vi venir y llevarse mi cuerpo. Les grité para que me ayudaran, pero nadie me escuchó.

—Yo la oigo.

Marcia se movió hacia él, lenta y abiertamente recelosa. Un movimiento en falso y desaparecería. No estaba furiosa como Sherry o Lily. Estaba aterrorizada.

—¿Me contará que pasó aquí? —preguntó Jacob suavemente. —Le dejé entrar, sin saber lo que pretendía.

_Le_. No era Tanya, simplemente como había sospechado cuando escuchóque había sido violada. Aún así, podía descubrir quién la violó y asesinó, y después podría enviar a su espíritu a un lugar mejor.

El espíritu de Marcia Cordell asintió y vagó hasta sentarse en un sofá floreado con una pose formal.

—Dennis siempre fue un chico muy raro, pero… —Dennis. ¿Le conocía?

La señorita Cordell le dirigió una fulminante mirada. Era una mirada con la que sin duda había silenciado a sus estudiantes a través de los años.

—Joven, me pediste que te dijera lo que ocurrió, y estoy intentando hacerlo. No señaló que sólo era un par de años más joven de lo que ella había sido en el momento de morir, difícilmente un chaval. Tenía el espíritu de una anciana, como si hubiera cargado en esta vida con algo demasiado pesado,

proveniente de otra.

—Perdone, señora —dijo correctamente—. Por favor, continúe. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Dennis Floyd es un vecino. La familia Floyd ha estado viviendo en esa casa cerca de veinte años. Dennis iba al colegio cuando se trasladaron, y era estudiante en mi clase de inglés hace varios años. No era un buen estudiante —dijo con reproche—. Se pasó por la noche y me pidió usar el teléfono. Dijo que su teléfono estaba averiado. Por supuesto dije que sí. —Su boca se tensó —. No vi venir el peligro hasta que me agarró y me arrojó al suelo como una… como una… —Se detuvo, y se sonrojó. Incluso muerta, podía sonrojarse.

—Voy a hacer que pague por lo que hizo —dijo Jacob—. Será castigado, en esta vida y en la próxima.

Ella asintió, obviamente aliviada.

—Dennis necesita ser castigado por lo que hizo. Ella también. Los pelos de la nuca de Jacob se erizaron.

—¿Ella?

—La mujer que estaba con Dennis, la que le animaba. No la vi, no al principio. Hubiera tenido reservas en permitir que un extraño entrara en mi casa tan tarde. Dennis me derribó. Me ató los brazos y las piernas con cinta adhesiva, y me dejó tumbada en el suelo mientras iba a la puerta para invitarla a entrar. —Parecía como indignada por haber tenido un extraño en casa mientras la estaban asesinando.

—No conocía a esa mujer.

La señorita Cordell negó con la cabeza.

—No. Dennis la llamó… —Arrugó la nariz al pensar—. Kitty, creo, o… —Tanya —dijo Jacob suavemente.

—Eso es. —Marcia Cordell señaló con un marchito y tembloroso dedo—. Se sentó en la silla de allí y miró mientras Dennis me hacia cosas inenarrables. Sonrió, y cuando grité pidiendo ayuda dijo que nadie me oiría fuera de aquí, tan alejada de todos y todo lo demás. —Su figura tembló, y casi desapareció, como si quisiera esconderse de contar su muerte—. Cuando grité, preguntó si me gustaba. Preguntó si siempre había fantaseado acerca de tener un joven estudiante apareciendo ante mi puerta y haciendo de mí una mujer de verdad.

—Ella va a pagar, también —dijo Jacob—. Me encargaré de ello. La señorita Cordell asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella fue la que me mató. —Lo sé.

—Pensé que finalmente había terminado, y entonces esa horrible mujer se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y puso un cuchillo en mi cintura. Ella…ella me cortó, y lo disfrutó. Cuando se cansó de cortar, empezó a apuñalarme y…

Jacob escuchó, mientras Marcia Cordell le contaba hasta el último detalle del modo en que Dennis y Tanya la torturaron y finalmente la mataron. No quería escuchar los detalles, pero la señorita Cordell necesitaba contar su historia a alguien que pudiera oírla.

Escuchó, y luego preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que pueda contarme sobre la mujer? Dijo que Dennis la llamó Tanya. ¿Alguna vez utilizó su apellido? ¿Vio que tipo de vehículo conducía? ¿Hay algo que recuerde que pueda ayudarme a encontrarla?

La señorita Cordell negó con la cabeza. —Dennis y esa horrible mujer se fueron juntos.

Lo que significaba que probablemente Dennis estaría muerto, también. No podía imaginar a Tanya dejando un testigo detrás.

—Hora de irse, señorita Cordell —dijo Jacob mientras se levantaba y la miraba—. Se lo prometo, me aseguraré de que paguen por lo que hicieron. Me ocuparé de los dos. Vaya a la siguiente fase de su existencia y encuentre la paz. Se la merece.

—Tú también —susurró la señorita Cordell antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

Jacob dejó la escena del crimen atrás. Si Dennis estaba aún con vida — improbable, pero no imposible—, quizás tuviera la clave para encontrar a Tanya. Si jamás hubo una prueba concreta de que este mundo no estaba hecho para un niño, esta lo era.

El sheriff Webster estaba de pie junto al coche patrulla todavía manoseando el ala del maltratado sombrero. Jacob miró alrededor del jardín cubierto de vegetación.

—¿Dónde está la detective Mason?

—Decidió entrevistar a algunos de los vecinos mientras le esperábamos. — Señaló una pequeña casa blanca carretera abajo. Estaba casi a medio kilómetro pero aún así era la casa más próxima a la de Marcia Cordell—. La detective Mason parecía creer que a o mejor pudieron haber visto algo aquella noche. Los entrevistamos a todos y no conseguimos nada, pero…

Un nudo de inquietud se asentó en las entrañas de Jacob.

—… Dennis Floyd llegó en coche mientras estábamos hablando…

El sheriff no llegó más lejos. Jacob se giró hacia la pequeña casa blanca y corrió.

Renesmee miró hacia atrás a la casa Cordell. El sheriff continuaba recostado contra el coche patrulla, obedeciendo sus instrucciones de no interrumpir a Black. No había modo de decir cuánto tiempo estaría dentro, hablando con el fantasma. Extraño, con que naturalidad aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente. _Hablando con el fantasma_.

Si pudiera encontrar algo, algún pequeño detalle, para añadir a lo que él descubriese, podría ayudar. Quizás un vecino había visto un coche esa noche. Ese tipo de información debería estar en el informe, pero algunas veces los hechos importantes eran olvidados en un primer momento. Incluso si Jacob averiguaba quién había matado a la mujer, necesitarían pruebas a fin de conseguir una condena.

—Entre y prepararemos un té.

Dennis Floyd estaba a la mitad de los veinte, supuso. Era un joven delgadísimo, con un pelo rubio fino y corto, pálidos ojos azules. Su coche y ropa habían visto años mejores, pero la casa en sí misma parecía estar bien mantenida. El porche delantero estaba limpio, y un número de florecientes plantas en tiestos de arcilla mejoraban el lugar considerablemente.

—Mis viejos están en el trabajo —dijo mientras abría la puerta con rejilla metálica para ella—. Suelo tener mi propia casa —añadió, aparentemente intentando impresionarla—. Pero cuando estaba entre trabajos, me trasladé aquí. Ahora soy un trabajador fijo, pero los viejos necesitan un poco de ayuda con el jardín y eso, así que les estoy haciendo un favor quedándome.

Renesmee entró en el frío y oscuro salón. Estaba limpio pero con humedades, como si años de olores rancios se hubieran filtrado en las paredes y nunca se quitaran. Había demasiado desorden para su gusto. La habitación albergaba demasiados adornos y ceniceros y polvorientos arreglos florales.

—Está investigando el asesinato de la señorita Cordell, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dennis mientras la adelantaba.

—Sí.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y Renesmee le siguió. Las ventanas de la cocina estaban cubiertas, dejando pasar la suficiente luz como para hacer la habitación más alegre que el lúgubre salón.

—El sheriff dijo que el asesino era algún pervertido de fuera del pueblo. —¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sabe él eso?

Dennis se mantuvo ocupado, trayendo vasos del armario, llenándolos con hielo, después cogió una jarra de té del frigorífico.

—Nadie de por aquí podría hacer algo tan terrible —dijo bajando la voz mientras llenaba dos vasos grandes de té helado—. Vaya, todos nosotros queríamos a la señorita Cordell.

—¿Vio algo inusual aquella noche?

Dennis le tendió un vaso de té, entonces se apoyó contra la encimera con su propio vaso en la mano.

—No, creo que no lo hice. El sheriff preguntó, por supuesto, pero no recuerdo nada que pueda ayudar. Aún no, me temo.

—¿Un coche desconocido, quizás, o un extraño en la carretera? —Dennis negó con la cabeza, y Renesmee posó el té sin tocar en la mesa de la cocina. No había nada de interés aquí, y aún así el vello de su nuca se puso de punta—. Gracias por su tiempo, señor Floyd. Si recuerda algo…

—Sabe —dijo Dennis, enderezándose bruscamente y dejando el té a un lado —. A lo mejor _había_ un coche, ahora que pienso en ello. Pasó por aquí, oh, sobre las once o así. Se movía realmente despacio.

—¿Qué tipo de coche?

—Que yo recuerde un coche caro. Uno de esos coches deportivos. Era verde.

Renesmee sonrió. Dennis estaba mintiendo. ¿Para que así se quedaba más tiempo? La había estado mirando lascivamente, pero ¿por qué mentir? ¿Ansiaba atención? ¿O tenía curiosidad por descubrir lo que sabía?

Esta información no sólo era completamente nueva. Sin farolas en la estrecha carretera, ¿cómo había sido capaz de distinguir el color a las once de la noche?

—¿Dónde estaba usted cuando vio el coche en la carretera? —preguntó. Dennis tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar, y para la mente de Renesmee

eso probaba que estaba mintiendo. —Había salido a fumar un cigarro —dijo.

¿Pensaba que no había notado los ceniceros del salón? No era necesario salir a fumar, y ella lo sabía. Pero jugó un poco.

—¿Estaba en el jardín delantero? —pregunto.

—Síp —asintió—. Estaba en el jardín delantero fumando un cigarro.

—Así que si el coche deportivo verde hubiera entrado en el camino de la señorita Cordell, lo habría visto.

Tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Tal vez giró en su entrada. No puedo recordarlo correctamente.

—¿Una mujer fue brutalmente asesinada, y a la mañana siguiente no recuerda que tal vez vio un coche entrar en su camino de entrada? —dijo Renesmee bruscamente.

—Fue una experiencia traumática —explicó Dennis—. Oír que una de mis profesoras favoritas del instituto, una vecina, había sido violada y rajada por un desconocido.

Renesmee movió muy sutilmente la mano hacia la pistola. El sheriff Webster ni siquiera había contado a Jacob que Marcia Cordell había sido sexualmente agredida hasta que estuvieron allí. No había puesto ese detalle en el informe oficial ni se lo había contado a los periódicos, y dado cuán protector era con la memoria de la mujer, era improbablemente que hubiera chismorreado esa noche, tampoco.

Con un sobresalto, Dennis se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Maldijo, entonces agarró su vaso de té y se lo tiró a la cabeza a Renesmee. Simultáneamente ella se agachó y sacó el arma. El vaso voló más allá de su cabeza y se hizo pedazos contra la jamba detrás de ella. Trozos de cristal roto, té helado y cubitos de hielo explotaron a su alrededor.

En vez de correr hacia la puerta trasera para escapar, que era lo que esperaba que hiciera, Dennis cargó contra ella, golpeando la mano de la pistola hacia un lado justo cuando disparaba. La agarró, y ambos resbalaron sobre el té y el vaso roto.

Renesmee aterrizó duramente en el suelo, con un forcejeante Dennis sobre ella. Intentó alzar la pistola y girarla, pero él agarró su muñeca y la apartó a un lado. Luchaban por el control del arma, y él estaba ganando la pelea. Para ser un hombre flaco, Dennis era fuerte. Había músculos en aquellos brazos flacuchos, y estaba desesperado. Sólo un hombre desesperado y peligroso habría podido hacer lo que le hizo a Marcia Cordell.

Pensó en el amuleto protector que llevaba bajo la blusa, y mientras luchaba por el control, se preguntó si la haría algún bien en esta situación en particular.

—¿Ella te envió a por mí? —preguntó Dennis sin respiración mientras intentaba coger la pistola.

¿Era posible que Dennis supiera lo que Jacob podía hacer? ¿Pensaba que el fantasma de Marcia Cordell les había dado su nombre?

Dennis sujetó a Renesmee al suelo con la rodilla y le quitó la pistola de la mano. Una palabra surgió en su mente, inesperada y poderosa.

_Emma._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 13**

**_Jacob_** estaba a mitad de camino de la casa blanca, corriendo tan rápidocomo podía, cuando escuchó el disparo. Se le subió el corazón a la garganta.

Era suficientemente duro hablar a los fantasmas de completos desconocidos, gente que nunca había vista con vida, nunca había tocado, por los que nunca se había preocupado. Tan difícil como lo era ser visitado por las cáscaras de las víctimas de asesinatos, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse al espíritu maltratado y cansado de un amigo o una amante. La pasada noche y esta mañana Renesmee había sido suya de una forma que había creído imposible. Sabía lo que él era, y aún así se quedó. Probablemente llevaba a su hija. Probablemente, infiernos. El "regalo" de Embry había funcionado demasiado bien; era imposible descartar a Emma como a una imaginación.

No quería estar atormentado por Renesmee; era demasiado pronto para perderla. ¿Le atormentaría Emma, también?

Saltó dentro del porche e irrumpió a través de la puerta delantera, pistola en mano. Los sonidos de una lucha en la parte trasera de la casa le condujeron allí, y aún corriendo, echó una mirada en la cocina para ver a un hombre sobre Renesmee. Su pistola estaba en la mano de él, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para girarla hacia ella.

Jacob tenía la pistola preparada, pero sin un blanco limpio. Renesmee estaba sujetando la suya, pero eso significaba que el blanco no era estable. Él se estaba precipitando hacia Floyd para golpear la pistola alejándola y quitarle de encima de Renesmee, cuando ella ejecutó un bien planeado e impresionante movimiento que simultáneamente apartó al hombre y arrancó la pistola de sus manos mientras que el codo le golpeaba la cara. La maniobra entera llevó unos pocos segundos, no más. Con un "sshshsp" de aire y un gruñido, Dennis Floyd terminó sobre la espalda, desarmado y con la nariz sangrando. Una jadeante Renesmee con la cara roja le retuvo en el suelo con una rodilla.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Jacob con el pecho exhalando en profundas y rápidas respiraciones, el pelo no tan pulcro como era habitual, los ojos duros y furiosos pero también asustados. Afuera, el coche del sheriff entraba en el jardín, y los pesados pasos sonaron mientras el hombre de la ley hacía su entrada en la escena.

Jacob no podía apartar los ojos de la cara de Renesmee, y su corazón aún no se había ralentizado a un paso y ritmo saludable. Había estado _a esto de cerca_ de perderlas a ella y a Emma. Había estado a _esto de cerca_ de verse obligado a enterrarlas.

Estaba _a esto de cerca_ de preguntar a Renesmee que si se casaba con él y no se apartaba de su vista nunca de nuevo, cuando el torpe sheriff entró a trompicones en la casa.

Renesmee se alzó, y Jacob con mucho gusto se hizo cargo de Dennis. Tiró del pequeño hombre hasta ponerlo de pie y empotró al bastardo delgaducho contra la pared.

—Ow. Ten cuidado con mi nariz —dijo el hombre, retorciéndose—. Creo que ella me rompió la nariz.

A Jacob le costó todo el auto-control que poseía, leerle sus derEchos a Dennis. Puesto que estaba bastante fuera de su jurisdicción, le pidió al sheriff que repitiera el proceso. Hasta este momento Dennis no había sido acusado de nada, pero Jacob no iba a jugársela dejando que este pequeño hombre —este pequeño monstruo— pudiera librarse por algo técnico.

—Sé lo que hiciste —le dijo Jacob en voz baja. —Yo... yo no hice nada —vociferó Dennis.

—No me importas tú, pequeño piltrafilla. —Jacob presionó a Dennis con más fuerza contra la pared—. El sheriff cuidará bien de ti después de que me haya ido. Quiero a Tanya.

Dennis tragó saliva con fuerza un par de veces antes de responder. —No conozco a nadie llamado Tanya. —Era muy malo mintiendo.

—Bien. No hables. Cuando ella descubra que he estado aquí, y lo descubrirá, me imagino que te hará una visita. Has visto su trabajo, así que sabes qué esperar cuando te ponga las manos encima. —Se inclinó hasta que su boca estuvo cerca de la oreja de Dennis, y susurró—: Le gusta ese cuchillo suyo, ¿verdad? Me he encontrado con muchos asesinos que prefieren una cuchilla a una pistola, pero no creo que haya conocido jamás a uno que disfrute lo que hace tanto como lo hace Tanya. ¿Me pregunto que tipo de recuerdo tomará de ti, hombrecillo? ¿Qué parte del cuerpo cogerá para recordarte?

—Me encontré con ella ese día —dijo Dennos con voz alta y rápida—. Estaba en la gasolinera, llenando el depósito y cogiendo algo frío para beber, y esa mujer se acerca hasta mí y me dice que sabe lo que estoy pensando. No había estado pensando en nada —dijo Dennis—. Entonces puso ideas en mi cabeza.

—Ideas malas —dijo Jacob mientras él retrocedía ligeramente. Dennis asintió.

—Es verdad, siempre pensé que la señorita Cordell era muy engreída, que pensaba que era mejor que cualquiera...

—Querías ponerla en su lugar, ¿verdad? —Jacob presionó a Dennis más fuerte contra la pared de nuevo—. Querías mostrarla quien era el jefe.

Dennis trató de asentir, pero con el brazo de Jacob contra la garganta, no era fácil. Quería matar a este hombre con las manos desnudas, y podía. Con Renesmee y el sheriff mirando, podía disparar al bastardo o romperle el cuello o, mejor aún, freír su culo hasta que no quedara nada salvo polvo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era permitir a su ira manifestarse en una poderosa sacudida de electricidad. Era siempre tan cuidadoso escondiendo lo que podía hacer, conteniéndose a sí mismo cuando alguien estaba mirando. Esa precaución le había coartado de detener a Tanya cuando había podido, y lo había coartado de usar sus dones en más de un asesino cuando estaban finalmente en sus manos. Ahora mismo, con el corazón aún golpeando fuertemente y las posibilidades impensables aún demasiado reales en la mente, no se sentía para nada cauteloso. Jacob permitió que un pequeño golpe de electricidad se escapara y se disparase a través del cuerpo de Dennis.

—¡Au! ¿Qué fue...?

Lo hizo de nuevo, y Dennis empezó a temblar. Tan tenso como estaba Jacob, podría fácilmente hacer humo de este inútil desperdicio de espacio y aire. Por Marcia Cordell. Por Renesmee y Emma. Pero no lo hizo. Tentadora como era la idea en este momento, rechazó dejar que su ira le transformara en el tipo de hombre que durante toda su vida de adulto se había pasado cazando. El sheriff y el sistema se harían cargo de Dennis. Y si no lo hacían, siempre podría regresar.

—Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes sobre Tanya —ordenó.

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila excepto por unas pocas llamadas telefónicas. Jacob tenía una horrorosa cobertura en su móvil, gracias a la combinación de una señal débil aquí en el quinto pino y sus impredecibles descargas eléctricas, así que finalmente tendió el teléfono a Renesmee, y ella hizo las llamadas. Charlie iba a tramitar una inspección sobre la matrícula del coche que Dennis dijo que Tanya había estado conduciendo. Aún no tenían su apellido, pero tal vez podrían encontrarla a través del vehículo.

Renesmee había empezado a aceptar que quizás, sólo quizás, realmente estaba embarazada. En ese momento, cuando había pensado que moriría, cuando había esperado ser disparada con su propia pistola, el bebé —o al menos la posibilidad del bebé— le había parecido muy real. Se había dado cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Emma. Qué balde de agua fría había sido. ¡Renesmee Mason no tenía ni un hueso materrnal en su cuerpo! Le gustaba ser tía demasiado, porque podía visitar a sus sobrinos y después irse cuando se ponían demasiado escandalosos o quejicas. Pero ser una madre… no había pensado que estuviera en absoluto preparada, pero quizás lo estaba. Quizás.

Fue después de oscurecer cuando llegaron a la casa de Jacob. No había habido ninguna noticia de Charlie sobre el coche de Tanya, pero ya que todo lo que tenían era una marca y un nombre que podría o no ser real, iba a llevar un tiempo. Jacob aparcó en el garaje y apagó el motor mientras la puerta del garaje se cerraba lentamente detrás de ellos. No se bajó del Mustang inmediatamente sino que se sentó allí con la mirada fija al frente y las manos descansando en el volante.

Renesmee permaneció en su sitio, también.

—¿Quieres que recoja mis cosas y me vaya? Sé que no es una buena idea para mí volver al apartamento de mamá ahora mismo, pero podría…

Jacob sorteó la palanca de cambios, la agarró por la nuca y la atrajo para un beso. No la besó como un hombre que quería que ella se fuera. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que nunca la había besado de este modo, como si quisiera consumirla suavemente pero por completo. Cuando aparto su boca, no retiró la mano.

—Marcia Cordell me contó todas las cosas viles que el bastardo le hizo. Al principio no quería hablar sobre cómo había muerto, pero una vez que empezó, parecía que le hacía bien soltarlo. Me contó todo, cada morboso detalle, y entonces salí a fuera y el sheriff dice, _"Oh, la Detective Mason está por allá_ _abajo, hablando con Dennis Floyd"._

Jacob lo dijo en un profundo, y no del todo inexacto, hablar arrastrado imitando al sheriff, y Renesmee rió suavemente. Pero no rió mucho tiempo.

—Y no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido —dijo con voz profunda y baja. —No estoy herida. —Unas pocas magulladuras, mucho miedo, pero no estaba realmente herida.

—No esta vez —dijo. El pulgar acarició su mejilla—. Pero habrá una próxima vez. Habrá otro Dennis, otra pelea, otro disparo que haga que mi corazón se me salga del pEcho. La protección de los amuletos ayudará, te darán un margen, y puedo asegurarme de que siempre tengas uno recién hecho alrededor de tu precioso cuello. Pero no son barreras a prueba de balas, y no hacen que los tipos malos como Dennis Floyd desaparezcan. Maldita sea, Renesmee, desearía que estuvieras contenta con quedarte en casa y hacer galletitas y tumbarte en la terraza bajo el sol y tener niños y…

—_¿Niños?_ —interrumpió—. ¿Cómo en más de uno? —Si nos vamos a casar también podríamos…

—¿Qué pasó con que el mundo es demasiado horrible para traer un niño a él? ―preguntó, sólo ligeramente aterrorizada por la imagen que Jacob estaba pintando.

—No podemos retroceder y deshacer lo que ya está hecho. Podríamos también darle a Emma hermanos y hermanas.

—Espera sólo un minuto…

—No te he preguntado que te cases conmigo, ¿verdad? —El pulgar continuaba acariciándole la mejilla.

—No, no lo has hecho —susurró. —Cásate conmigo.

Renesmee se mojó los labios.

—Eso no es exactamente una pregunta. Suena más como una orden.

Un pequeño gemido frustrado escapo de lo profundo de la garganta de Jacob. Sabía que esto no era fácil para él, pero tampoco era fácil para ella. Estaba hablando de matrimonio y niños y del para siempre. Y no le conocía ni desde hacía una semana.

—Bien —dijo—. Lo haremos a tu modo. ¿_Deseas_ casarte conmigo? —¿Puedo tener un poco de tiempo para pensarlo? —preguntó, aterrorizada

y excitada y aturdida—. Esto es demasiado rápido para mí.

—No. También puedes enterarte ahora que puedo ser muy impaciente. Quiero una respuesta ahora.

Sería muy fácil quedar atrapada en esto, en la manera en que Jacob la hacía sentir, por dentro y por fuera. En los besos y las caricias y la promesa de más por venir. En la idea de él y Emma y bebés (en plural).

—Sabes, realmente nunca planeé sentar la cabeza y tener niños y hacer toda la cosa maternal.

—Haz planes nuevos.

Si lo que había dicho sobre su _transformación_ en Black era cierta —y no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que no lo era— definitivamente iba a necesitar un nuevo plan.

Él no se alejó sino que se quedó cerca. Demasiado cerca. Esa mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza era cálida y fuerte y reconfortante, pero no podía evitar recordar que tan sólo hacia unas cuantas horas había estado horrorizado ante la idea de una vida que ahora él estaba presentando como una cosa hecha.

—Si ahora mismo dijera que sí, probablemente tendrías un ataque de pánico.

—Si me dices que sí, voy a hacerte el amor justo aquí y ahora.

—En el coche. —Sí.

—Con asientos envolventes. Él murmuró afirmativamente.

Renesmee enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob y apenas le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Esto lo tengo que ver.

—Creo que me he roto algo —dijo Jacob, mientras hociqueaba el cuello de Renesmee. Se rió de él. Le encantaba cuando se reía de él.

—El en medio de los asiento envolventes fue idea tuya, no mía

—Esto está mejor. —_Esto_ era su cama, su mujer y ninguna ropa. Era suavidad y pasión, una exploración audaz y comedida. Era un temblor y un grito sofocado. Era el modo en que Renesmee se mecía y gemía cuando la tocaba. Era el modo en que le tocaba, el modo en que le deseaba.

Separó los muslos de Renesmee y la llenó suavemente. Pero no _demasiado_ suavemente.

—Nada _parece_ estar roto —dijo ella soñadoramente, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada.

Puesto que estaba convencido de que Renesmee ya estaba embarazada, no se habían tomado la molestia de usar un condón. Ni en el coche, ni ahora. Estaban desnudos, corazón, alma y cuerpo, y estaban conectados de un modo que nunca había esperado. Renesmee quería ser su compañera, y lo era. En más de un sentido. En todos los sentidos. En sentidos que nunca soñó conocer.

Emma había dicho que era siempre suya, en cada vida. Quizás lo mismo se podría decir de Renesmee. ¿Era eso por lo que había sentido un innegable e inmediato empuje hacia ella? ¿Era eso por lo que no la sentía nueva o desconocida del todo para él?

Se corrieron juntos, y Renesmee lo atrajo más profundo. Las contracciones de su cuerpo le drenaron, exprimiéndole y mientras todo se ralentizaba, ella continuó meciendo las caderas contra las suyas y lo abrazó estrechamente.

—Te amo —dijo, su voz sonaba exhausta y confusa, también con un cariño que no había esperado.

Las palabras estaban en sus labios, pero las retuvo. La podía amar de este modo; la podía proteger lo mejor que pudiera y darle bebés y asegurarse de que nunca quisiera nada más. Sí, era innegablemente suya, pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparado para decir toda la verdad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera qué el amor no fuera algo más, pero sabía que esto estaba bien. Que era suficiente. Por ahora.

Mientras todavía buscaba algo semi -apropiado que decir, escuchó un trino de etérea risa infantil. Una risita tonta de niña, seguida de un suspiro y un suave "te lo dije, Papi". Si Renesmee lo escuchó, no reaccionó.

Debería estar indignado, o como poco sorprendido. Pero no lo estaba. —Creo que hemos sido engañados por nuestra hija —dijo, apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara de Renesmee. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. —¿Engañados cómo?

—No te quedaste embarazada la otra noche —dijo, sintiéndose curiosamente indulgente con Emma en ese momento. Quizás porque él aún estaba dentro de Renesmee, satisfecho y agradecido y feliz.

—¿No me quedé?

—No. Te has quedado embarazada ahora. Ahora mismo. Bueno, en seguida. La concepción no ocurre al instante...

Renesmee coló los dedos por su cabello y le atrajo hacia abajo a por un profundo y largo beso. Aparentemente también se estaba sintiendo indulgente en ese momento.

—Sé cómo funciona, Black. —¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? Sin titubeos, respondió:

—Sí, quiero.

_¿Aún me amas? _No hizo la pregunta en alto. Seguramente debería decirleque también la amaba, o al menos lanzar un casual "lo mismo". Pero no lo hizo. Ya llegaría el momento cuando las palabras fueran ciertas.

Renesmee acarició su cabello y enganchó una larga pierna alrededor de la suya, entrelazando los miembros tanto como lo habían estado anteriormente. Acarició con el pie su pierna arriba y abajo.

Él se incorporó y la miró.

—No quiero que fastidiemos esto.

Ella cerró los ojos y le abrazó estrechamente. —Entonces no lo hagamos. Por favor.

No había mucho que decir, así que se quedaron allí tumbados, acoplados y tocándose y satisfechos. Él era dichoso tan pocas veces.

—Lo qué dijiste hoy temprano —dijo Renesmee con voz aguda y un poco tímida —. He estado pensando sobre ello.

—¿Qué dije? —_Demasiado... no lo suficiente..._

Arrastró los dedos a lo largo de su cuello. —Monstruos.

—Oh. —No era de lo que quería hablar en ese momento. —Si hay monstruos en el mundo...

—Los hay, y lo sabes —interrumpió él.

—_Si_ los hay —dijo de nuevo.

Jacob hociqueó su garganta y la besó. Ahora no era momento de discutir. —Mi madre está siempre hablando sobre el equilibrio. El equilibrio de la

naturaleza, de lo masculino y femenino, incluso de lo bueno y lo malo. —¿Qué es tan bueno?

—Tú —respondió sin titubeos—. Nosotros. Emma. El amor. Creo que merece la pena luchar por eso. Creo que quizás merezca la pena la esporádica batalla con un monstruo.

Luchaba contra monstruos porque era su profesión. Su destino. No quería que su familia tuviera que luchar con él, pero aparentemente era el precio que tendría que pagar a fin de retenerlos.

Tanya sentada en el apartamento estudiaba cuidadosamente el paquete sobre la encimera de la pequeña cocina. Tenía aversión a las bombas. No sólo eran impredecibles, hacían imposible estar lo suficientemente cerca para embeberse con el miedo de sus víctimas. Un minuto estaban vivos, el siguiente se habían ido. Sin poder, sin recuerdos.

Pero no podía ser melindrosa en ese momento. El tiempo volaba.

No podía fallar. Quizás había fallado con Claire, pero Jacob era el único al que Marcus consideraba como el más importante de su misión. Era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria a Dranir, un miembro de la familia real. Era un poderoso Black, y su ejecución era necesaria. Claire sería suya muy pronto.

Esta bomba no mataría a Black, pero le sacaría a un espacio abierto. Y Ella estaría esperando.

Era posible que Marcus aún considerara la misión un fracaso, ya que no había matado a Claire primero, según lo previsto. Si su primo fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo, simplemente huiría de él cuando llegara el momento. Cambiaría de apariencia, de nombre y continuaría donde lo había dejado. Entrenarse para su encargo había sido más placentero de lo que había imaginado. Era un país grande, lleno de personas solitarias a las cuales no se les echaría de menos y de pequeños hombres sádicos que nunca se atrevieron a actuar por voluntad propia pero que eran maravillosamente violentos cuando se les pinchaba.

Se había vuelto buena en eso de pinchar. Si Marcus no la mataba por perder a Claire, continuaría con el trabajo después de que la batalla terminase. Quizás estaría tan complacido por el acto que estaba a punto de cometer, que incluso la perdonaría.

Mientras enviara la cabeza de Jacob Black a Marcus —figuradamente hablando, por desgracia—, todo iría bien.

Cuando despertó en la cama de Jacob sola, Renesmee pensó por un momento que todo había sido un sueño. Emma, Dennis, los asientos envolventes y lanzar el loco _te amo_. Nada fue real.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nada de eso había sido un sueño. Las cortinas estaban descorridas, lo que significaba que Jacob estaba en la terraza o en la playa.

Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y se puso una de las viejas camisetas de Jacob. Le colgaba casi hasta las rodillas. Ya había hecho café —un cuarto de la cafetera ya no estaba— así que se sirvió una taza y se unió a él en la terraza. Unas cuantas personas estaban ya en la playa, andando por la arena y mojándose los pies en las suaves olas.

Jacob estaba parado junto a la baranda, mirando al océano como si extrajera fuerza de él. Tal vez lo hiciera. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre el hombre del que se había enamorado. La noche pasada en la cama se habían reído y habían hecho el amor, pero esta mañana Jacob estaba serio de nuevo. Su cara parecía como si estuviera hecha en piedra, tan dura e implacable.

Conocía el corazón de debajo de ese duro exterior. ¿Duro? Algunas veces. ¿Implacable? Sí, cuando el perdón no era apropiado. ¿Inexistente? Nunca.

—¿Qué va mal? —pregunto, inclinándose en la baranda a su lado. Él no se anduvo por las ramas.

—Quiero que dejes el trabajo, y no creo que lo hagas.

—Estás en lo cierto —dijo—. Al menos, no en un futuro próximo. Necesito un poco de tiempo para ajustarme a esto. Las cosas han pasado muy deprisa.

—Eso es insuficiente.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo y descasó allí, con lo ojos en el océano.

—Soy un policía, justo como tú, Jacob. No lo voy a dejar para tener bebés y hacer punto y galletitas y esperar en casa mientras haces lo que tienes que hacer. Los policías tienen niños igual que los demás. Haremos que funcione.

—Me distraerás. —Aprende a lidiar con ello.

—¿Por qué debería aprender a lidiar con ello, cuando tengo dinero más que suficiente para que tú lo dejes?

—Si el dinero tuviera algo que ver, tú tampoco estarías haciendo el trabajo. Lo que hacemos es por algo más que por una paga.

Sus labios se apretaron ligeramente, y entonces dijo:

—Sé que piensas que eres como cualquier policía, pero no lo eres. Eres mía, y no quiero perderte.

—Soy fuerte —dijo. —Eres frágil.

—No lo soy —arguyó.

—Las cosas preciosas siempre lo son.

No tuvo una respuesta inmediata, porque le había robado el aliento con esa declaración. _Preciosa_ no era una palabra que pensara que él pudiera decir jamás, y aún así la había usado, aunque reluctantemente.

Y añadió como alejando su mente del tema:

—Al principio, me acosté contigo para que así pidieras un traslado. —Lo sé —dijo sin rencor.

—Sólo nos hemos adelantado a los hechos, Moonbeam. No puedes ser mi compañera más tiempo, y no te confío a nadie más.

Renesmee tomó un sorbo de su café. —No peleemos, hoy no.

Su expresión glacial se relajó sólo un poquito.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que estoy muy mono cuando me enfado. Rió.

—Lo estas. Aún así no quiero pelearme hoy contigo. —¿Por qué no?

La verdad. Nada como la verdad.

—Ahora mismo me siento bien, y no quiero echarlo a perder. Enlazó un brazo alrededor suyo.

—Hay dones que vienen por dar a luz a un bebé Black, dones que son parte de ser un Black. Te curarás más pronto, vivirás más, estarás más sana. Tú y cualquier niño que hagamos tendrán amuletos protectores, me aseguraré de eso. Y aún así, si pudiera, te encerraría en un lugar donde siempre estuvieras segura. Un lugar donde nadie pudiera jamás dañarte a ti o a Emma.

—¿Exactamente dónde está ese lugar, Jacob?

No respondió, porque no había ninguna respuesta. No había tal lugar.

—Por otro lado —dijo ella—, tengo que ayudarte a encerrar a Frank Stiles. Saberlo está bien, pero necesitamos una prueba.

Pareció absolutamente deseoso de cambiar la conversación hacia su profesión. La profesión de detener monstruos.

—No hay ninguna. Quemó la casa después de matar a Johnny Ray Black. No obtuvimos ninguna prueba.

—Entonces necesitamos una confesión o un testigo. —Tampoco hemos sido capaces de encontrarlo.

Le sonrió.

—No me has dado la oportunidad de intentarlo. Soy muy buena consiguiendo confesiones.

Casi sonrió. —Apuesto a que sí.

Miró al océano, embebiéndose en su belleza como si ella también pudiera absorber su poder a través de la piel. ¿Cómo podía sentir este lugar como su hogar? No la casa, no la playa. Jacob. Jacob Black era el hogar.

Era un pensamiento curiosamente reconfortante y aterrador, muy parecido a la perspectiva de la maternidad y todo lo que conllevaría.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 14**

_Sábado, mediodía_

**_N_**o estaban avanzando nada con la información del vehículo que Tanya había conducido hacía cuatro meses. Jacob había dejado a Charlie tras esa información, intentando sacar algo útil de ella, y después se había dirigido allí.

La habitación del motel donde habían asesinado a Lily Clark había sido sellada. Nadie salvo los investigadores de la unidad científica había estado allí desde el asesinato. Su espíritu estaba en un rincón de la habitación, sólido y enojado.

Renesmee insistía en que no tenía ningún tipo de poderes sobrenaturales, pero aún así se quedó detrás y se frotó los brazos, como si estuviera rechazando un escalofrío en este cálido día. Sintió la ira y la tristeza allí; todavía sentía la violencia.

—Dijiste que ibas a cogerla —dijo Lily, tan furiosa que su imagen parpadeó. —Estoy trabajando en ello —dijo Jacob suavemente.

Renesmee estaba parada detrás de él, a unos pocos pasos, escuchando. Tenía que admitir que era agradable no tener que ocultar lo que podía hacer. Era agradable poder hablar con Lily sin engañar a su compañera para que dejara el cuarto, o fingir que hablaba consigo mismo.

—Tanya estuvo en esta habitación durante mucho tiempo —dijo Renesmee con gentileza—. Saber que mató a Lily Clark es una cosa, pero necesitamos una evidencia física. Tiene que haber algo. Debe haber dejado algún tipo de pista detrás.

—Es cuidadosa —dijo Jacob mientras caminaba hacia el extremo de la cama.

—Dejó un cabello en la escena de Sherry Bishop. Dejó un _testigo_ en casa de Marcia Cordell, y eso es completamente chapucero. También tiene que haber algo aquí. —Renesmee caminó adentrándose más en la habitación—. Todo lo que los de la científica encontraron fueron unas pocas fibras que podrían llevar días aquí. Incluso semanas. Este no es exactamente el motel más limpio de la ciudad. Tanya debió haber tocado una superficie que olvidó de limpiar, o dejó algo detrás, o…

—Se duchó después de matarme —dijo Lily gentilmente, su enfado estaba desapareciendo—. Tuvo que hacerlo, porque tenía mi sangre por todas partes. En su cara, y en el pelo, y en las ropas… creo que le gustó…

—¿Qué hizo con las ropas ensangrentadas? —preguntó Jacob. —No lo sé.

Jacob le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Renesmee.

—Mi teléfono móvil está prácticamente inútil hoy. —Mañana era el solsticio de verano, y sus oleadas eléctricas venían más a menudo de lo normal—. Llama a Charlie para que haga que vengan los de la científica, para volver a comprobar el desagüe de la ducha. Hoy —añadió energéticamente.

Renesmee sacó su propio teléfono móvil e hizo la llamada, y Jacob se acercó más a la imagen demasiado sólida de Lily Clark.

—Puedes encontrar esas ropas por nosotros —dijo—. Tu sangre, una parte de ti, está allí, y si te concentras, puedes encontrarlas. No te puedo garantizar que las ropas nos lleven a la mujer que te mató, pero es una posibilidad.

—No sé como hacer eso —suspiró el fantasma.

—Ahora puedes ver mucho más, si lo intentas. Piensa sobre esa noche. Recuerda lo que pasó después. Viste a Tanya salir por esa puerta.

—Sí —susurró Lily—. Le grité, pero no me oyó. Intenté detenerla, pero no pude hacer nada.

—¿Llevaba las ropas con ella? ¿Estaban en un montón o guardadas en una bolsa o…?

—Llevaba mi vestido favorito —se quejó Clark. Pareció ver eso como otra indignidad—. ¡Qué descaro!

—¿Y qué pasa con las ropas que llevaba cuando te mató? ¿Las tenía consigo cuando se fue?

Lily inclinó la cabeza y volvió su mente a esa noche, aunque sin duda no quería nada más que olvidar. Tal vez cuando esto terminara y ella siguiera adelante, _lo olvidaría_. Nadie debería llevar recuerdos tan dolorosos durante la eternidad.

—No —dijo pensativamente—. Todo lo que llevaba era su bolso. El cuchillo estaba en él, recién lavado y envuelto en uno de mis camisones, y no había más sitio en ese bolso para sus ropas. Le encantaba ese cuchillo —añadió el espíritu—. Lo tocaba como si estuviera vivo.

Jacob se giró hacia Renesmee, que justo acababa de terminar su llamada. —Las ropas están aquí, en alguna parte.

—La habitación fue registrada —dijo ella. Jacob entró en el baño.

—Lily, ¿en algún momento Tanya sacó las ropas ensangrentadas de este baño? Después de que se duchara, ¿sacó las ropas fuera?

El fantasma negó con la cabeza, y Jacob levantó la vista a las placas del techo.

Les llevaría unos pocos días obtener una evidencia sólida de las ropas y la toalla que Jacob había encontrado escondidas encima de las placas del techo, pero era un paso. No esperaban que Tanya tuviera su nombre y dirección cosido en las ropas que llevaba, pero por lo menos tenían algo concreto, e iban a poder obtener ADN recuperable. Todo lo que necesitaban era a Tanya en custodia para poder hacer una comparación.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida con el vehículo, que fue todo lo que obtuvieron de Dennis Floyd, el cual estaba encerrado en la prisión de Hale County, todavía aterrorizado de que Tanya lo encontrara, de alguna manera. No había ningún Taurus azul en el Norte de Carolina que estuviera registrado a nombre de alguna Tanya o Tabitha, y ninguna de las Catherine encajaba. Ahora empezaría a buscar a todas las mujeres, pero maldición, era una lista larga.

Renesmee no creía que tuvieran algo de tiempo antes de que Tanya golpeara de nuevo.

Jacob deslizó el Mustang hasta el bordillo enfrente de El Cáliz de Plata y Renesmee se inclinó para besarlo brevemente.

—Ven aquí a las siete, si puedes —dijo ella, y luego sonrió—. Sunny es mejor cocinera que yo, así que vas a tener que aprender a pillar una buena comida cuando tengas oportunidad.

—¿Vamos a contarles las noticias sobre el pastel de melocotón? —preguntó Jacob.

—Todavía no. —Renesmee no estaba segura de cómo decirles a su madre y hermana que se iba a casar con este hombre que había conocido el lunes. Y respecto a Emma, no había explicación lógica. Aunque no es que su madre necesitara lógica para nada.

Jacob asintió, visiblemente aliviado. Tal vez tampoco estaba listo para explicaciones.

—Volveré a las siete. —Iba a ir a la estación a ayudar a Charlie con la búsqueda del vehículo, incapaz de abandonar eso todavía. Incapaz de descansar. Ella suponía que era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

—Es sábado, y necesitas algo de tiempo para visitar a tu hermana antes de que vuelva a casa.

—Sí, compañeros o no, no es como si estuviéramos unidos por las caderas, o algo así. —Entonces, ¿Por qué odiaba la idea de verlo marcharse? Tanya había estado quieta durante un par de días. Era posible, incluso probable, que hubiera dejado la ciudad después de apuñalar a Jacob. Si tenía cerebro en la cabeza, escaparía esa misma noche. Jacob la había visto, y también Renesmee. Esta no estaba demasiado segura de que el cerebro de Tanya funcionara de alguna manera lógica; sin embargo, todo era posible.

Incluso si Tanya todavía estaba por allí, Black podía cuidar de sí mismo. Al igual que ella. Ambos tenían amuletos de protección, armas y mejores instintos que los de la media. Sus ojos revolotearon hacia el edificio al otro lado de la calle.

—Todavía están ahí —dijo Jacob. —¿Hasta cuando?

—Hasta que cojamos a Tanya o tengamos pruebas de que se ha marchado. —Prefiero cogerla.

—También yo.

Él la volvió a besar, y ella salió del Mustang. El Cáliz de Plata estaba lleno, como era normal un sábado por la tarde. Turistas y clientes habituales examinaban concienzudamente los artículos en venta, y había una clase de algún tipo en una habitación trasera. Meditación, curación por vibraciones… cosas que Renesmee siempre había descartado como tonterías.

Ese día fue capaz de mirar a la gente en la tienda de su madre con nuevos ojos. Tal vez sabían algo que ella desconocía. Tal vez veían, oían o tocaban cosas que siempre habían sido invisibles para ella, de la forma en que Jacob hacía.

Un mundo del revés no era tan inquietante como se había imaginado que sería. De hecho, lo estaba encontrando más reconfortante de lo que habría creído posible.

Tanya se sacó el bolso grande del hombro y lo colocó detrás de un surtido de campanas de bronce, parcialmente oculto tras un estante de libros. La esquina de la tienda estaba llena de mercancías, y también desocupada en ese momento.

Normalmente no pasaría un segundo más de lo necesario en ese lugar. La gente allí soltaba energía positiva y eran, en su mayoría, pacíficos y calmados. No había poder para Tanya estando en su compañía. Ella no disfrutaba de este lugar, y de hecho, la inquietaba un poco. Aún así, no podía entrar corriendo a la tienda, soltar la bomba y marcharse de nuevo corriendo, así que fingió estar interesada en las mercancías.

Levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió con el tintineo de una campanilla y sonrió cuando vio entrar a la mujer de Black. Bien, esto podía ser una bonita gratificación.

Aunque la policía la había perseguido hasta la ribera del río, Tanya no temía que la descubriera hoy aquí. Llevaba una peluca corta negra y un amplio vestido que ocultaba su figura. Andaba encorvada para disimular su altura. No resultaría nada familiar aunque la policía se fijara en ella. En cualquier caso, la mujer ni siquiera sospechaba. En ese momento la detective estaba feliz, hasta el punto de estar distraída.

Tanya sentía esa felicidad de la misma manera que era capaz de sentir el miedo y el horror, pero no le reportaba placer o fuerza. Sin embargo, le proporcionaba placer el saber que esa felicidad sería breve.

Se marchó, dejando tras de sí su bolso demasiado grande.

Era difícil ayudar cuando no era sabio acercarse demasiado al ordenador, pero Jacob lo intentó. Miró los registros de vehículos que Charlie había impreso, y repasó las fotos de los carnés de conducir hasta que las caras se empezaron a poner borrosas. Tal vez el nombre de Tanya no era Tanya después de todo. Tal vez el coche había sido robado en otro estado y las matrículas cambiadas, y ya había sido recuperado o quemado. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

Envió a Charlie a casa tras darle las gracias y con la promesa de reunirse en la casa de la playa, y se sentó con los archivos de asesinatos sin resolver que pudieran ser o no trabajo de Tanya. Algunos casos tomaban forma rápidamente. Los asesinos normalmente no eran los colores más brillantes de la caja, y dejaban una enorme cantidad de evidencias detrás. Tanya, si realmente ése era su nombre, no lo hacía. Limpiaba los llamadores de las puertas; limpiaba todo antes de marcharse. Dennis Floyd y las ropas ensangrentadas del hotel y un par de cabellos era todo lo que tenían. Y nada de eso valdría a menos que —hasta que— la cogieran. Cuando _la atraparan_, todas las evidencias serían suficientes para encerrarla para siempre.

Su móvil sonó, y ya que no había nadie alrededor para responder en su lugar, lo hizo él mismo. El identificador de llamadas mostraba un número de Charlotte, lo que quería decir que seguramente era Claire. Probablemente quería saber si era seguro volver a casa. Le iba a dar un ataque cuando le dijera que no.

Había tanto ruido estático en la línea que apenas podía oírla. Estaba frenética, por lo menos eso estaba claro, y escuchó una palabra claramente.

_Sueño _. La dijo que lo llamara otra vez por la línea fija de su oficina. Obviamente había tenido un sueño profético que la había alarmado. La había calmado cientos de veces, tras perturbadoras profecías.

No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Al menos él podía hacer algo con sus habilidades. Había muchas veces en las que parecía que nunca sería suficiente, pero había una diferencia. Claire no podía, no sin hacer público lo que era. Los Black nunca hacían públicas sus habilidades. Además, ¿cómo detenías un desastre cuando el aviso venía siempre tan cercano al suceso? A veces, minutos antes. No más de una hora en la mayoría de los casos. Tal vez, si trabajara en perfeccionar sus habilidades, los avisos vendrían con más tiempo por delante, pero Claire estaba decidida a _no_ perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Si los dones de Emma tomaban un giro tan triste, ¿querría él que practicara para que cada sueño estuviera lleno de horror?

El teléfono de su despacho sonó, y él contestó: —Black.

—Me eché una siesta —dijo Claire sin preámbulos—. Simplemente… me quedé dormida en el sofá, ya sabes, y tuve este sueño. No lo entiendo, Jacob. No es como los otros.

—Háblame sobre él —dijo, permaneciendo calmado.

—Hubo una explosión. No pude ver dónde era, pero había gente —dijo en una voz baja y temblorosa—. Montones de gente. No sabían lo que se les venía encima. Un minuto estaban felices y riendo, y luego… había tanta sangre, y fuego, y gente gritando…

Lo más probable es que ya fuera demasiado tarde para ayudar a alguien, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Cálmate y vuelve a pensarlo. Tiene que haber alguna pista en el sueño para saber dónde sucedía esta explosión. Aspira profundamente y ve allí, Claire. Puedes hacerlo. —Quisiera o no, _podía_ hacerlo.

La escuchó tomar aliento.

—No tiene sentido —dijo, sólo un poco más calmada—. No era sólo gente, Jacob. Quiero decir, había mucha gente, y tenían cortes y quemaduras. Pero el sol explotó, un grande y brillante arco iris se fue desvaneciendo y desapareció, y la luna se rompió en un millón de trocitos…

—¡Sé lo que significa! —Jacob colgó de golpe el teléfono, lo volvió a levantar y marcó El Cáliz de Plata. Normalmente llamaría de camino, pero su condenado móvil no serviría para esta llamada. No ese día. No se arriesgaría a que se cortara la llamada, o a que Renesmee no fuera capaz de entenderlo. Rainbow respondió, y su corazón casi recuperó un ritmo normal. No había llegado demasiado tarde.

—Soy Jacob. Necesito hablar con Renesmee.

—Renesmee está por aquí, por alguna parte —dijo Rainbow Mason despreocupadamente—. Justo la acabo de ver mirando a un nuevo…

—Es una emergencia —la interrumpió Jacob—. Quiero que saques a todo el mundo de la tienda.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Odiaba hacer esto, pero no tenía opción.

—Hay una bomba en tu tienda. —Entonces colgó con fuerza el teléfono y salió corriendo de la oficina. Tenía que hacer otras llamadas, pero tendría que arreglárselas con el móvil, con o sin interferencias.

Desde su sitio en la cafetería al otro lado de la calle donde estaba El Cáliz de Plata, Tanya farfulló una silenciosa maldición cuando la gente empezó a salir en tropel de la tienda. Incluso desde allí, podía decir que estaban temerosos y confusos. Lo vio _y_ lo sintió. Alguien había encontrado la bomba.

Eso no quería decir que no fuera a explotar, o que aún no tendría a Jacob Black justo donde quería, pero habría sido bonito disfrutar de unos cuantos fuegos artificiales antes de que las cosas se pusieran en marcha. El pánico siempre era muy agradable de disfrutar, y el terror de escuchar _bomba_, en contraposición con el terror que se originaba de experimentarla realmente, eran sensaciones muy diferentes.

Estudió a la gente que salía en tropel de la tienda, esperando a que saliese al descubierto la mujer policía. El caudal de gente se volvió un goteo, y la mujer no estaba entre ellos. Tanya escuchó sirenas a una distancia cercana. Jacob Black sin duda estaba detrás de los vehículos de emergencia que habían respondido. Tal vez llegara antes que ellos.

Tanya sacó más dinero suelto del necesario para pagar el café, del profundo bolsillo de su amplio vestido, y lo colocó en la mesa. Después, con el tablero de la mesa ocultando sus manos de la vista, sacó el cuchillo de la vaina de cuero en su muslo y lo deslizó en su bolsillo, donde lo tendría a mano. No es que fuera muy probable que lo necesitara. Por mucho que le gustara trabajar con su cuchillo, tenía un arma mucho más eficiente colocada en la escalera trasera del edificio al otro lado de la calle.

Lista de nuevo para Black, decidida a completar su tarea aquí y ahora, Tanya se levantó y se dirigió al exterior.

La mujer propietaria de El Cáliz de Plata estaba de puntillas buscando entre la multitud, sin duda buscando a su hija. Tanya sonrió. Tal vez después de todo tendría esa gratificación.

Renesmee sólo había tenido intención de cambiarse de ropa, pero su cama tenía un aspecto tan bueno que se había tumbado para una rápida siesta. Después de todo, no había dormido realmente mucho esta semana. Se quedó dormida fácilmente, cómoda en su cama conocida, calentita hasta los huesos como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Soñó con Jacob y la playa, y con una pequeña niña de cabello Negro con una gran sonrisa. Eran sueños agradables, no afectados por el estrés de su trabajo y sin ninguna incertidumbre sobre el futuro. Ahí no había monstruos, no de la variedad humana, ni de ninguna variedad.

_Preciosa_. Jacob pensaba que era preciosa. Lo dijera o no, eso era puerta se cerró con fuerza, interrumpiendo su apacible sueño de arena y risa, y escuchó a Jacob gritando su nombre. Su voz era innecesariamente aguda, y le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que lo que había escuchado no era parte del sueño.

Renesmee abrió los ojos mientras él se precipitaba en la habitación.

—¿Ya son las siete? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba y estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

—Creo que hay una bomba en la planta inferior —dijo secamente—. Vamos. —No esperó a que ella respondiera sino que la medio levantó, medio arrastró de la cama.

—Necesito mis zapatos —protestó ella, todavía confusa por el sueño.

—No hay tiempo —respondió, llevándola hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de la tienda.

Estaba medio dormida, todavía con el cerebro confuso, y desorientada, y quería recoger sus zapatos y su bolso y tal vez una o dos respuestas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que crees que hay una bomba? —Eso no tenía ningún sentido. O había una bomba o no la había.

—Claire tuvo un sueño. —Jacob apretó la mandíbula, y un músculo saltó ahí.

—Me preguntaba cómo te habías enterado tan rápido de lo de la bomba. Ambos se giraron rápidamente para encarar a la mujer que estaba en la

puerta de la cocina. Sujetaba una pistola semiautomática en la mano, y con la otra se quitó una peluca oscura y se sacudió los largos mechones rubios de su cabello. Hoy Tanya estaba armada de forma distinta, y no parecía nada inclinada a huir.

Jacob tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta del hueco de la escalera, y con la otra agarraba el brazo de Renesmee. Suavemente puso su cuerpo delante del de ella.

—Jacob Black —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa torcida—. Esto no es exactamente lo que había planeado, pero no puedo decir que esté decepcionada. Cuando vi llegar a la unidad de artificieros me sentí decepcionada, porque había esperado pasar algo de tiempo con tu novia antes de que aparecieras. Aún así, supongo que esto servirá.

Jacob soltó el brazo de Renesmee y la apartó a un lado mientras sacaba suavemente su arma. El arma de ella estaba en la otra habitación, en la mesilla de noche. Nunca había pensado que la necesitaría aquí, y en un instante entendió la violación que Sherry Bishop y Marcia Cordell y el resto de las víctimas habían sentido cuando Tanya entró en sus casas.

Tanya no titubeó mientras apuntaba. Su sonrisa apenas flaqueó cuando miró al arma de Jacob.

—Dispárame y nunca sabrás dónde se encuentra la segunda bomba, o para cuando está programada para explotar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 15**

—¿**_Q_**ué es lo que quieres? —Jacob trató de conducir a Renesmee hacia la puerta, intentando colocarse mejor entre las dos mujeres.

—Primero, os quiero a ti y a tu novia lejos de esa puerta.

—Ella es mi compañera, no mi novia —dijo Jacob, sabiendo que una conexión estrecha era una mala idea en este momento en particular.

—Mentiroso —dijo Tanya—. Puedo sentir la conexión fluyendo entre vosotros dos como la marea fuera de tu ventana.

Al parecer, la rubia les había visto a Renesmee y a él juntos. Sabía donde vivía, lo que era también poco más que inquietante.

—No la necesitas —dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia Tanya.

—Tú no sabes lo que necesito, Black —replicó Tanya—. Si tu chica intenta irse antes de que yo diga que puede hacerlo, no sólo voy a dispararle, me aseguraré de que no sepas donde se encuentra la segunda bomba hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Él dio otro paso hacia la mujer con el arma.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Os quiero a ambos muertos al final del día, y quiero a Claire. ¿Dónde diablos está?

—¿Quieres a Claire? —dijo Jacob tranquilamente—. ¿Eso es todo? Dame la ubicación de la segunda bomba y hablaremos.

Tanya sostenía el arma con si se sintiera cómoda con ella, como si hubiera estado en esta posición muchas veces antes.

—¿Renunciarías a tu prima tan fácilmente?

Necesitaba que creyera que podía comerciar con la vida de su prima a fin de salvar las de muchos otros, por lo que se mantuvo calmado cuando contestó:

—Sí. Puedes tenerla, por la bomba y Renesmee.

—Eres frió —dijo Tanya—. Sensato y previsiblemente noble, pero frío. Párate ahí mismo, y con mucho cuidado deja el arma en el suelo.

Lily Clark tomó forma junto a Tanya y le asestó en vano un golpe a la mujer que la había matado.

—No hay otra bomba. ¡No la escuches, Jacob! Ella está tratando de engañarte. Me engañó a mí, y engañó a otras personas, también. Ahora lo sé. No dejes que te engañe.

¿Sabía Lily algo que él no, o era una suposición? Quizás no hubiera otra bomba, pero él no podía estar seguro.

—Nada de esto marcara ninguna diferencia sino nos damos prisa —señaló Jacob agachándose para dejar la pistola en el suelo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que la bomba de abajo explote?

Quería saber de cuánto tiempo disponía para sacar a Renesmee de allí, por si los artificieros no conseguían neutralizar el dispositivo. Estaban en el edificio trabajando en la bomba en ese mismo instante; Oía las voces masculinas y el zumbido del equipo motorizado en la planta inferior.

—Tenemos unos cuantos minutos —explicó Tanya, tirando de su cabello en una parodia de ingenuidad—. El suficiente para terminar nuestro asunto. Por mucho que me encantaría pasar un poco de tiempo contigo y tu chica, tengo que darme prisa. Tengo una fiesta a la que asistir esta noche, y quiero lucir súper mega bonita.

Jacob sabía que había una escalera trasera que raramente se utilizaba que se mantenía cerrada, excepto cuando Rainbow tiraba la basura al contenedor del callejón. Obviamente Tanya había entrado en el edificio de esa forma. Ella podría haberles disparado a los dos por la espalda cuando hubieran salido de la cocina. No habrían sabido que estaba allí hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en propiciar un enfrentamiento? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba el equipo que había contratado para vigilar este lugar? Maldición, alguien debería saber que Tanya se encontraba aquí. Deberían haber estado vigilando todas las entradas del edificio, cerradas o no.

El hecho era: si Tanya simplemente le quisiera muerto, ya estaría muerto. —Entonces, acabemos nuestro asunto. —Él podría derribar a Tanya con un

movimiento; sólo necesitaba que moviera el arma a un lado, así Renesmee no recibiría la bala si el arma automática que la rubia sujetaba se disparaba cuando ella cayera.

La psicópata metió la mano en el holgado bolsillo de su vestido y sacó el cuchillo que había utilizado para matar a Sherry Bishop y Lily Clark y a tantos otros.

Así que ese era el procedimiento. Le quería muerto, pero no rápidamente ni a distancia. Podría utilizar esto para conseguir acercarse, para asegurarse de que Renesmee no fuese dañada de ningún modo.

—¿Dime por qué? —dijo Jacob dando un paso hacia delante. Puesto que estaba desarmado y ella tenía dos armas, Tanya no se sintió amenazada, y no le dijo que retrocediera o que dejara de avanzar.

—¿A quién le importa el porqué? —dijo Lily Clark frenéticamente, saltando arriba y abajo—. ¡Sólo mátala! No permitas que se salga con la suya.

Jacob se giró para mirar al fantasma. Lily era fuerte. Tenía el poder de influir en esta realidad si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Si lo intentaba con energía.

—Necesito que muevas esa arma a un lado.

—No estoy moviendo nada —dijo Tanya, sin darse cuenta que Jacob no estaba hablando con ella. Lily no se dio cuenta, tampoco.

―Te necesito para que apartes el cañón de esa arma de mí y de Renesmee. Los ojos de Clark se agrandaron y su figura resplandeció.

—¿Yo? —Sí, tú.

Tanya finalmente sumó dos y dos.

—No estás hablando conmigo, ¿verdad? Bien, buena suerte. He matado a mucha gente. Incluso he sentido como si quizás sus fantasmas estuvieran vigilándome. Pero ninguno de ellos me ha puesto alguna vez las manos encima. ¿Sabes por qué? No pueden. Están _muertos_. Todo lo que queda cuando he acabado con ellos es un resto lamentable de energía que no puede hacer nada salvo gemir y llorar. Son patéticos.

La mano difusa de Lily alcanzó el arma de Tanya y onduló a través de ella sin crear nada más que un tambaleo.

―No siento que alguien este tratando de quitarme la pistola ―dijo Tanya, blandiendo el arma casi como loca—. ¿Ves? Estoy al mando. Ningún fantasma va a tocarme a mí _o_ a mi arma. —Dejó de sacudir la pistola y apuntó a Renesmee—. Quiero sentirte morir entre mis manos, Black. Ella no me interesa. Puede morir aquí y ahora.

Jacob se situó entre Renesmee y la pistola, justo cuando Lily finalmente hizo contacto. La mano difusa del fantasma agarró el cañón y lo dirigió hacia arriba. Tanya sorprendida perdió el control del arma. Esta se balanceó violentamente hacía arriba y después hacia un lado, una bala se disparó inofensivamente y con fuerza contra el tEcho antes de que Lily lograse derribar el arma de la mano de Tanya.

La pistola golpeó el suelo y se deslizó lejos, deteniéndose a medias debajo del sofá. Renesmee corrió hacia el arma para recuperarla, mientras Jacob levantaba su mano y dirigía como un rayo una descarga de electricidad a Tanya antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar la pistola que había perdido. Podía freír su corazón a esa distancia, no la quería muerta. Aún no.

¿Había una segunda bomba o no? Tenía que saberlo. La descarga que soltó golpeó a Tanya mandándola al suelo donde aterrizó con fuerza. Aún mantenía agarrado el cuchillo.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―preguntó sin aliento mientras miraba a Jacob―. No me dijeron que pudieras hacer eso.

—¿Quiénes son _ellos_, Tanya? ―Si no trabajaba sola, entonces, esto todavía no había terminado.

—¿No te gustaría saberlo?

Jacob arrastró a la rubia poniéndola de pie y le arrebató el cuchillo de la mano, tirándolo lejos. Ella trató de luchar, pero estaba debilitada por la electricidad que había convocado para detenerla. Renesmee sujetó el arma de Tanya y blandió su propia pistola. Se mantuvo más a su lado que detrás de él, su propia pistola apuntaba firmemente a Tanya.

—¿Dónde está la otra bomba? —preguntó él.

Tanya simplemente sonrió, y él le dio una pequeña descarga recordándole lo que podía hacer.

—Puedo parar tu corazón con una descarga —dijo tranquilamente—. Puedo hacerte estallar con más electricidad de la que tu cerebro puede manejar. No creas que no lo haré.

—Adelante. Tengo algo peor esperándome si salgo de aquí y te dejo vivo. Además, vamos a volar estruendosamente en cualquier momento. Tick tac, Tick tac —le sonrió―. ¿Asustado? —Cerró los ojos tomando una larga y honda respiración, inhalando profundamente y manteniéndola.

—Renesmee, consulta a los artificieros —dijo Jacob sin girarse para mirarla—. Si no tienen el dispositivo neutralizado, sal del edificio.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta.

—Me informaré de la situación, pero no saldré de aquí sin ti. —No seas estúpida.

Renesmee dejó la habitación sin responder, dejando a Jacob a solas con Tanya. —Qué conmovedor —susurró ella, abriendo los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Black? ¿Casarte y hacer algunos pequeños monstruitos? ¿Asentarte y fingir que eres solamente un viejo policía? Buena suerte. Incluso si… bien, simplemente digamos que eso no va a ocurrir nunca,

ambos lo sabemos.

Ignoró la tentativa de distraerlo. —¿Dónde está la otra bomba? —¿No te gustaría saberlo?

—Sería mejor para ti cooperar, Tanya. ¿Es ese tu verdadero nombre? — preguntó de forma casi casual—. ¿Tanya?

La mujer no contestó. Ella torció su boca de una manera extraña, y antes de que Jacob se diera cuenta de lo qué estaba tramando, ella mordió algo que había tenido escondido en su boca. Al instante su cuerpo se convulsionó y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Segundos más tarde, se desmayó.

Jacob farfulló cada taco que conocía mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Tanya fuera de la habitación. Renesmee le encontró en la escalera.

—La bomba tenía un mecanismo sencillo, y ya ha sido desactivada. ¿Qué pasó?

―Tanya tenía escondido algún tipo de veneno en la boca, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a escapar, lo mordió. ¡Maldición! —Considerando los polvos casi paralizantes que le había arrojado a la cara, lo debería haber esperado. Necesitaba saber sobre la otra bomba. También quería saber lo que había querido decir cuando se refirió a "ellos". ¿Habría otros por ahí que sabrían lo que él podía hacer? Por todo lo que sabía, había alguien a la vuelta de la esquina esperando para ocupar el lugar de ella.

—¿Está muerta?

—Todavía no. —Si estuviera muerta, su espíritu estaría aquí, todavía acosándolo.

—¿Te dijo dónde estaba la segunda bomba?

—No, no sé cuándo ni dónde, o incluso si la bomba es real.

Una ambulancia ya estaba en la escena, y los paramédicos corrieron con apremio mientras los tres se apresuraban a salir del edificio. Jacob no sabía lo que había tomado Tanya, así que no podía ser de mucha ayuda. Él advirtió a los del SAMUR para que la mantuvieran controlada, en caso de que ella volviera en sí. Cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino podría terminar muerto si se despertaba.

Jacob vislumbró a uno de los guardias de seguridad privada que había contratado para vigilar el Cáliz de Plata y el apartamento de encima. Se abrió camino a empujones a través de la multitud de policías y espectadores, y agarró al hombre por el cuello, estampándolo contra la pared.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? El chico no ofreció pelea.

—Cuando todo el mundo huía de la tienda, le robaron el bolso a una mujer. Gritaba, y toda la gente estaba corriendo y hablando sobre una bomba. Fue una locura, y estaba distraído. Lo siento.

—¿Dónde está el otro guardia? —preguntó Jacob—. Pedí específicamente que _dos_ personas estuvieran de servicio todo el tiempo.

El chico —y realmente era sólo un chico— palideció.

—Joe se fue al hospital en la primera ambulancia. Estaba comprobando el perímetro del edificio y una mujer lo apuñalo en el estomago por la espalda. Estaba herido pero fue capaz de decirles a los oficiales lo que pasó antes de que la ambulancia se lo llevara. Los paramédicos dijeron que se pondrá bien.

Jacob soltó al muchacho y se sacudió la ira, pasándose los dedos nerviosamente por el pelo y apartándose. Renesmee hablaba con su madre, quizás dándole explicaciones o brindándole palabras de apoyo, que la calmaran. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, puso una mano en el brazo de su madre, y lo acarició suavemente y luego se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia Jacob.

Él enlazó los brazos alrededor de ella y la sujetó con fuerza cuando se encontraron, sin preocuparle quién estaba mirando o lo que pensaban.

―Te amo― murmuró.

—Yo también te amo —dijo ella con facilidad, como si ya lo hubiera aceptado todo. Su amor, Emma, quién y qué era, y en lo que se convertiría. Alucinante, para una mujer que hacía solo unos pocos días había admitido sin reservas que no creía en nada que no podía ver o tocar.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo ella mientras alisaba un mechón de cabello de su mejilla—. Podemos dejar un aviso en el hospital para que nos avisen por si Tanya despierta. O sí no lo hace. Sólo quiero irme a casa.

Había tal anhelo en su voz cuando ella dijo la palabra. Casa. Su casa. La casa de ambos.

—Sí. Sólo tengo que hacer algo antes.

La soltó y dio la vuelta para mirar lo que quedaba del fantasma de Lily Clark. Que se desvanecía al fin.

—Gracias. —El espíritu le sonrió, casi tímidamente. —Ayudé, ¿verdad?

—No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

La justicia que exigía había sido ejecutada, pero Lily aún no estaba lista para marcharse. Su sonrisa de desvaneció.

—Si ella muere, ¿Estará allí? ¿A donde voy? ¿Tendré que enfrentarla después de todo?

Jacob no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería.

—No. Tanya va a ir a otro lugar. ―No sabía a donde ni como, y no lo quería saber, pero con seguridad Lily no volvería a ver a su asesina de nuevo.

Lily miró hacia arriba y empezó a desvanecerse.

—Están tan orgullosos de ti —señaló con su voz cada vez más distante. —¿Quienes?

—Tu mamá y tu papá. Están tan… —Lily Clark no se desvaneció. Simplemente desapareció con un pequeño y distante pop que sólo Jacob oyó.

Que extraño, que esta casa fuera su casa. No el apartamento de su madre, ni la casa en donde había crecido, ni su apartamento en Raleigh, donde había vivido durante años. Aquí.

Habían llamado del hospital apenas cinco minutos después de haber entrado en la casa. Tanya estaba muerta. Sabían por los restos de la cápsula de su boca y la forma en que había muerto que era un veneno de algún tipo lo que la había matado, pero aún no habían identificado la toxina. Podrían pasar días antes de saber con exactitud qué era.

Renesmee planeaba llamar al laboratorio el lunes por la mañana y acosarlos hasta saber sobre el polvo que Tanya le había lanzado en la cara a Jacob. Quizás las dos drogas estuvieran relacionadas de algún modo.

Jacob estaba ensimismado. Se había desnudado lentamente y le había hecho el amor sin decir una palabra. Esa noche no bromeó. No la excitó con coloridas caricias con rayos o la hizo correrse con un toque de su mano. Solamente penetró en su cuerpo y la envistió hasta que culminó con fuerza, entonces él pudo buscar su propia liberación en ella. Pero él aún resplandecía un poco en la oscuridad, su propia linterna personal.

Finalmente el cálido resplandor se desvaneció, y tiró del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo abrazándola fuertemente. Si no fuera por su respiración y la forma en que su mano la acariciaba de vez en cuando, habría pensado que se había quedado dormido. Pero no se había quedado dormido. No estaba próximo a dormirse. Lo sentía; Lo sabía porque _le_ conocía.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Jacob —susurró—. ¿En qué estás pensando en este momento?

Al principio pensó que la iba a ignorar, pero entonces respondió: —Nunca vi a mis padres.

—¿Qué quieres…?

—Después de morir. Nunca vi sus fantasmas. Por todas partes por donde yo iba, había espíritus, pero no los suyos. Nunca los suyos. Estuve tan enfadado con ellos por no volver. Durante un tiempo estuve enfadado con todo el mundo.

Ella le acarició la cara con la punta de los dedos.

―Comencé a meterme en problemas no mucho después de que ellos fueran asesinados. —Levantó las manos, estudiándolas como si no fueran suyas en absoluto sino las de un extraño, manos que no conocía o entendía—. Piensa sobre ello. Ningún sistema de seguridad o cerradura va a detenerme de lo que quiero. Ninguna cárcel me mantendrá preso. Con sólo un rayo puedo estallar cualquier cerradura. Sería un buen ladrón, y por un tiempo estuve tan furioso con el mundo que casi fui por ahí.

Él no podía saber que tal cosa nunca le hubiera ocurrido, pero ella sí. Jacob era uno de los chicos buenos. De corazón y alma.

—¿Qué te detuvo?

―Mi hermano. Mi hermana. Saber que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aunque no pudiera ver a mis padres, ellos todavía podrían verme.

—Tomaste esa decisión hace mucho tiempo, Jacob. ¿Por qué estás pensando en ello ahora?

—Por algo que dijo Lily Clark antes de seguir adelante, sobre que mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí, como si… como si hubiera hablado con ellos. Tal vez lo hizo. Y tú. Me tienes pensando sobre cosas que no he afrontado aún. Emma... ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar.

Renesmee le llevó la mano hasta su estómago desnudo, donde la apoyó cómodamente.

—Tú vas a enseñar a nuestra hija todo lo que tus padres te enseñaron. Lo que sea que pueda hacer, cualesquiera que sean sus dones, siempre sabrás la manera correcta de enseñarla. —Ella sonrió—. Y yo voy a enseñarle cómo disparar un arma, junto con un vasto repertorio de movimientos de defensa personal.

Jacob la besó. En el profundo silencio, la música se deslizó en la habitación. Honey y la chica morena de al lado tenían una fiesta esta noche, y tenían su equipo de música a todo volumen. También pudieron oír los estallidos de risa, cuando la fiesta llegó a su máximo apogeo.

Jacob separó su boca de la suya y se sentó rápidamente.

—La fiesta. Tanya dijo que iría a una fiesta esta noche. No creerás…

—Es sábado por la noche, Jacob. Hay muchas fiestas en marcha. —Hasta el momento no habían oído una palabra de otra explosión. Tal vez no existía otra bomba y Tanya _había estado_ fanfarroneando.

Jacob se deslizó de la cama y alcanzó su ropa.

―Voy a andar por ahí y echar un vistazo, por si acaso. Ella mencionó el oleaje fuera de mi ventana, así que tengo que considerar que sabía desde el principio donde vivo. Si Tanya colocó una bomba allí por la mañana temprano, estará probablemente bajo la casa.

―Iré contigo.

―No. ―Se inclinó y la besó—. Quédate aquí. Estaré de regreso enseguida —. Salió por la puerta del dormitorio, caminando sobre la terraza y a la luz de la luna.

Renesmee calló de vuelta sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos, pero no había manera de que pudiera dormir. Después de algunos minutos se bajó de la cama y se puso una de las camisetas de Jacob, luego salió a la terraza. Apoyándose contra la baranda, miró a través del camino hacia la atestada terraza de la puerta de al lado, la cual estaba bien iluminada por el sol tenue y los farolillos multicolor que las mujeres habían colgado a lo largo de la terraza. Eran muy alegres, y exóticos. Renesmee nunca había sido una chica de fiestas. Había estado siempre demasiado seria, demasiado preocupada por lo apropiado y correcto.

Jóvenes y hermosos miembros de ambos sexos, la mayoría de ellos con bañadores aunque no parecía que fueran a acercarse al agua, bebían cerveza y bailaban y se reían en la atestada terraza. Renesmee no podía ver a Jacob desde aquí, pero por otro lado, solamente podía ver una pequeña parte de la casa desde esta ventajosa posición. No podía ver el frente de la casa, o la entrada de la zona de debajo donde Jacob registraría en busca de la bomba…sólo por si acaso Tanya no hubiera estado fanfarroneando.

Honey tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de un delgado joven con largo cabello rubio y un bronceado matador. La chica morena se encontraba de manera semejante. Ella y el hombre joven estaban bailando. Estaban bronceados y vestidos con colores brillantes, y probablemente habían gastado horas en sus peinados aparentemente casuales.

La vida que aquellas mujeres llevaban era completamente ajena a Renesmee. ¿Había sido alguna vez joven? ¿Había sonreído alguna vez de ese modo, sin un pensamiento a parte de que CD sonaría el siguiente? No. Nunca. La mayoría de la gente en la terraza se hallaba del mismo modo. Bailaban y se tocaban, se besaban y reían.

Ella nunca había tenido eso antes, pero de manera inesperada lo tenía ahora. Tal vez su fiesta era sólo una fiesta de dos —o quizás tres— pero Jacob Black la hacia reír. Había momentos en que la hacía sentirse absolutamente frívola. La hacía feliz de verdad, por primera vez en su vida adulta.

Renesmee estudió a los juerguistas mientras esperaba que Jacob volviera. Una mujer rubia, que llevaba puesto un vestido corto, vistoso muy apropiado para la playa, se mantenía a solas junto a la baranda, como Renesmee hacía, y se giró hacia la casa de Jacob como si supiera que estaba siendo observada. Mirando a Renesmee, la mujer alzó la mano y saludó, agitando los dedos. El corazón de Renesmee vaciló, y las rodillas se le debilitaron.

_Tanya_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 16**

**_S_**i había una bomba puesta en la casa de Honey, estaría probablementebajo la casa —quizás bajo la terraza— o en el garaje. Jacob caminó alrededor de la casa, comprobó el garaje, entonces abrió la ventanilla que llevaba bajo la casa a través de una puerta dividida 16. No le llevó ni quince minutos ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal allí. Quizás Lily Clark había estado en lo cierto y el comentario de Tanya de una segunda bomba no había sido nada salvo un farol.

No se encaminó directamente a la casa sino que caminó hacia el océano. La puesta de sol y el breve periodo de penumbra que le seguían eran un hermoso momento del día, tranquilo y poderoso. Si no fuera por las treinta o más personas que estaban en la terraza de Honey, se hubiera recargado a sí mismo aquí y ahora. Conseguiría el poder que era únicamente suyo y se embebería de él. Aún cuando muchos de los juerguistas ya estaban borrachos, era un riesgo que no iba a correr. Alguien podría verlo, y eso era arriesgado.

Tal vez un día se comprara una isla y construiría una casa para su familia, una casa tan apartada que podría recargarse cuando sintiera necesidad, y ningún monstruo se atrevería a acercarse a él, a Renesmee o a Emma. En muchas maneras esta era una idea reconfortante, pero ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Podría, literalmente, esconderse lejos?

No, no podría, y Renesmee tampoco. De algún modo iban a hacerlo funcionar en el mundo real, con los chicos malos, un corazón roto e incertidumbre.

Se volvió hacia la casa, y Honey vestida con la parte superior de un bikini y un pañuelo llevado a modo de una falda le saludó.

—¡Acércate! —le llamó.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza negando. —No puedo. Lo siento.

Le hizo un exagerado puchero, y alguien más en la abarrotada terraza empezó a saludarle. Otra rubia. El fantasma de Tanya.

Joder, parecía tan sólida y real. ¿Quería eso decir que iba a quedarse cerca por un tiempo? ¿Significaba que ella iba a estar ahí cada vez que él se girara? Había estado enviando espíritus tristes durante años, pero nunca se le había llegado a adherir un fantasma malévolo.

El fantasma dejó de saludar, se volvió y camino hacia las escaleras. De hecho saludó a los invitados de la fiesta, como si estuviera asustada de chocarse contra ellos ¿Pensaba Tanya que estaba aún viva? Jacob se paró, los pies se hundieron en la arena, y la esperó. De algún modo iba a tener que librarse de ella de una vez por todas, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo mandar de vuelta a un espíritu oscuro que no se quisiera ir.

Fue hacia él, sonriendo con esa enferma, sonrisa confiada. Si Lily Clark había sido capaz de influir en este mundo, ¿qué podría hacer un espíritu como el de Tanya? Sabía como manejar a los espíritus tristes y los monstruosos chicos malos, pero esta era una nueva situación, una que no sabía cómo manejar.

Mientras se acercaba, tuvo un mal presentimiento en el estómago. Tanya parecía demasiado real, demasiado sólida. Sus pies dejaban huellas en la playa.

Esto no era un fantasma.

Ella sacó un pequeño revolver del bolsillo. El cuchillo que prefería estaba guardado bajo llave como prueba, pero parecía familiarizada con la pistola.

—¿Sorprendido de verme? —Sí. Oí que estabas muerta.

—No realmente. Di la impresión de estarlo sólo por un tiempo. Imagina la sorpresa del forense cuando va a la morgue para llevar a cabo una autopsia y encuentra que el cuerpo ha desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está la bomba? Tanya señaló hacia la terraza.

—Justo ahí arriba con los bailarines. Esperando.

No pensó que se estuviera fanfarroneando. Ella obtenía mucho placer del dolor de otros como para perder la oportunidad.

—¿Esperando por cuanto tiempo? —No mucho.

Él había dejado su arma posada en la cómoda, así que era básicamente una presa fácil. No la llevaba cuando andaba por la playa, o cuando se sentaba en la terraza al final del día y escuchaba las olas, o cuando se encontraba con las tormentas nocturnas e intercambiaban energía.

—Supongo que podrías electrocutarme de nuevo —dijo—. ¿Pero cómo se lo explicarías a la gente que está mirando? Y _están_ mirando, Black. Son curiosos y están aburridos, y esa rubia, realmente quiere que la eches un polvo. Se decidirá por cualquier otro hombre que se acerque, mientras tanto, pero ella realmente te desea a _ti_. Está triste porque tu nueva compañera lleve merodeando tanto tiempo. Triste y celosa, despechada y envidiosa.

—¿Qué quieres? Tanya alzó la cabeza.

—Quiero la misma cosa que quiere tu vecina, pero de una manera muy diferente. Levantó el arma y disparó. Jacob vio venir el movimiento y saltó a un lado. Una bala le rozó el hombro antes de aterrizar con fuerza y girar por la arena. El hombro escocía, pero fue capaz de ponerse de pie y correr. No corrió alejándose de Tanya sino hacia ella. Le apuntó con el arma de nuevo.

Tenía que acercarse lo suficiente para electrocutarla e incapacitarla sin crear un claro espectáculo que haría que todos en la playa y en la terraza de Honey le señalaran. Era un riesgo no recibir inmediatamente un disparo, pero tenía que creer que el amuleto protector le daría un margen, como siempre hacía. Unos pocos metros más cerca y sería capaz de pararla sin revelar su habilidad a aquellos que estuvieran mirando. Otro paso o dos...

—¡Jacob!

Él y Tanya si giraron bruscamente hacia el sonido. Renesmee estaba saltando de la pasarela entarimada a la arena, sus piernas largas estaban desnudas debajo de una de las camisetas de él. La pistola estaba firme en su mano.

—¡Tírala! —ordenó ella.

Tanya giró, apuntó y disparó con ira. No a Jacob esta vez, sino a Renesmee. Renesmee no cayó; disparó en respuesta. Dos veces. Fue Tanya quien cayó en la arena, un disparo en la frente, el otro en el centro de su pEcho muerto. Jacob corrió hacia ella y retiró el revolver que Tanya había dejado caer cuando se desplomó, lanzándolo lejos del cuerpo mientras Renesmee los alcanzaba.

—Regresa de eso, zorra —dijo Renesmee suavemente. Entonces miró a Jacob y con menos veneno murmuró—. Estás sangrando.

Él se volvió y corrió.

—La bomba está en la terraza de Honey. Renesmee estaba justo detrás de él. —Llamaré a la unidad de artificieros. —No hay tiempo.

Jacob subió corriendo las escaleras de la terraza que llevaban a la fiesta. La música aún estaba sonando alta, pero ya no había risas o baile. Los invitados estaban sombríos; ninguno de ellos había visto disparar a alguien antes.

—Llamé a los polis —dijo un chico joven.

—Bien —replicó Jacob. Encontró a Honey entre la multitud—. Esa mujer, ¿se dejó algo aquí arriba?

—¿Cómo qué? Dijo que era una amiga tuya, y que tú ibas a venir más tarde. ¿Qué estaba...?

—¿Se dejó algo aquí? —repitió Jacob más secamente. Honey miró alrededor de la terraza.

—Llevaba un bolso grande. Creo que se lo debe haber dejado... —Levantó la mano y señaló—. Ahí está, justo ahí junto a la cerveza.

Jacob se precipitó más allá de los apagados juerguistas, agarró el bolso y corrió desde la terraza.

—¡Hey! —gritó Honey—. ¡Estás sangrando!

Jacob corrió hacia el agua con el pesado bolso colgando de una mano. Renesmee estaba aún de pie cerca del cuerpo de Tanya, mirándole, sus ojos alternaban entre él y la bolsa.

—¡Regresa a la casa! —gritó él. —De ninguna manera, Black.

Vio la muerte en sus ojos, mientras pasaba a la carrera. —Por Emma, no por mí.

Renesmee a regañadientes hizo lo que le pidió, alejándose deprisa por la arena mientras él corría por el agua. Mientras las olas chocaban alrededor de sus pantorrillas lanzó el bolso con una fuerza tremenda. Voló a través del aire, girando y flotando. Rezó para que la bomba no fuera más poderosa o complicada de la que había planeado Tanya para el Cáliz de Plata. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces él estaba lo suficientemente alejado. Renesmee y la gente de Honey estaban más que lejos. Si no...

No podía dejar que una bomba activa flotara por el océano o que quizás llegara hasta la orilla en algún lugar, a manos inocentes. Con su cuerpo sirviendo de escudo todo lo que fue posible, Jacob dejó fluir un chorro de electricidad mientras la bomba aterrizaba en el agua. Explotó cuando la chispa golpeó la bolsa. La fuerza de la explosión tiró a Jacob de espaldas, fuera del agua y dentro de la arena mojada. En un instante había acabado, y todo lo que quedaba eran trozos y pedazos de restos flotando en las olas.

Menos de un minuto después, Renesmee estaba allí. No lo ayudó a ponerse de pie pero a cambio se sentó a su lado en la arena.

—Eres buena disparando —dijo él y puso el brazo a su alrededor. —No parezcas sorprendido.

—Eso es alivio, no sorpresa.

Renesmee descansó la cabeza en el hombro herido. En la distancia, las sirenas se acercaban.

—Por un segundo esta noche, sólo por un segundo, pensé que estaba viendo fantasmas. —Ella se acercó más—. No es una gran diversión.

—Nop.

—Creía que se me iba a salir el corazón del pEcho. Enredo los dedos entre el cabello de ella.

—No te aterraste.

—No. Sólo me aterró cuando encuentro inesperados amuletos de fertilidad colgando de mi cuello —bromeó—. Llamé, agarré mi pistola y salí a tiempo para verla siguiéndote por la playa.

La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente, pero los farolillos de la terraza de Honey iluminaban la playa lo suficiente.

—Vas a ser una gran compañera.

—He estado intentando decírtelo todo el tiempo.

—El jefe intentará separarnos una vez que estemos casados. Reglas molestas y todo eso.

—Las reglas están hechas para ser rotas. Encontraremos un modo. —Renesmee se levantó y le tendió la mano, mientras los paramédicos y dos uniformados corrían por la playa.

—Vamos, Black. Vayamos dentro y echemos un vistazo a ese hombro antes de que hagas estallar el equipo de los paramédicos.

La policía, los paramédicos y el absolutamente cadáver de Tanya se habían ido, se habían dado las explicaciones a los vecinos… lo que no fue fácil, incluso una pareja de hombres jóvenes había asegurado ver un rayo saltar a través de los dedos de Jacob antes de que la bomba explotase. Afortunadamente habían estado bebiendo mucho, y nadie había dado a sus testimonios mucho crédito.

Renesmee aún se estremecía un poco. Nunca había disparado un arma en cualquier situación que no estuviera controlada. Prácticas de tiro al blanco, entrenamientos y pruebas. Pero cuando había visto a Tanya disparar a Jacob, no había tenido ninguna elección. No había pensando en Emma o el matrimonio o en dones especiales… o en noches en la terraza, haciendo el amor a la luz de la luna.

Esa psicópata iba a matar a su compañero.

Todos los oficiales se habían ido, y la fiesta de Honey se había terminado. Renesmee cerró las puertas y guió a Jacob al baño, desvistiéndole a él y a sí misma mientras iban. Dejó que los dedos se arrastraran sobre el vendaje de su hombro. Sólo era un rasguño. ¿Lo curaría de todos modos, con el cosquilleo de un rayo o con una oleada de electricidad? ¿O lo dejaría en paz y que se curase por si mismo?

—Un par de esos críos me vieron, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sonando despreocupado.

—Sí. Les convencí de que estaban demasiado bebidos para ver cualquier cosa claramente, y pienso que así lo creían en el momento en que terminé.

—Eres muy convincente. —Gracias.

Estaban casi desvestidos cuando se inclinó hacia el pEcho desnudo de Jacob y alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Tengo una cita para entrevistar a Frank Stiles el lunes por la tarde. —¿Vas a hacerle confesar?

Renesmee asintió.

—Sí. Tú hiciste tu parte, ahora yo haré la mía.

Era buena haciendo que los criminales confesasen. Ellos no habían estado trabajando juntos lo suficiente como para que la conociera, pero aprendería. Pronto.

—¿Qué te hace tan buena consiguiendo confesiones? —bromeó mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo que habían caído a lo largo de la mejilla—. ¿Piensas que porque eres más guapa que todos los otros detectives, los chicos malos van a soltarlo por ti?

—No. De hecho soy una excelente jugadora de póquer, Black. Soy muy buena echándome faroles a mi manera en una confesión. Me has dado la suficiente información así que puedo marcar buenos faroles, y usaré mi encanto para sacarle una confesión a Stiles.

—El pobre chico no va a tener una oportunidad. —Sí, bueno, la vida no es justa.

Jacob la abrazó, y se fundió contra él. Se sentía bien ser abrazado con amor, pasión e inesperada ternura. Nunca había sabido que sería tan bueno tener un lugar para descansar al final del día, una persona especial.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti —confesó—. Cuando vi a Tanya dirigir esa pistola hacia ti y disparar, tú caíste…

—Estoy bien —dijo.

—Lo sé, pero… —Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Con lo bueno venía lo malo. Con la felicidad, la preocupación.

Jacob inclinó a Renesmee un poco hacia atrás y besó su garganta.

—Ya que te estás sintiendo vulnerable, compañera, quizás deberíamos renegociar esa prohibición del sexo sobre el escritorio…

_Domingo, 11:36 a.m._

—Al menos no se levantó y huyó de nosotros esta vez —dijo el forense mientras andaba alrededor del cuerpo cubierto de Tanya.

Jacob habían intentado convencer a Renesmee de que se quedara en casa esta mañana, pero no lo hizo. Había insistido en venir con él. Uno de estos días iba a tener que dejar de protegerla tan solícitamente. A ella no le gustaba mucho.

Pero no iba a dejarlo hoy.

—Fue el disparo en la cabeza lo que la mató —dijo el forense sin emoción—. La bala que acertó en el torso pasó el corazón y se alojó en la columna. Esa sola no la habría matado. La hubiera parado en seco, creo.

Renesmee, que nunca había matado a nadie antes de anoche, palideció un poco. Había sido la única en apretar el gatillo y parar a Tanya; había hecho lo que tenía que hacerse. Ninguno de ellos sentía una pizca de culpa. Tanya era una de las personas más malvadas que él jamás había conocido, y no se merecía un lugar en esta tierra.

—¿Qué es lo que querías que viera? —preguntó Jacob. Odiaba este lugar. Podría vivir aquí abajo durante años y no encontrar jamás un modo de enviar a todos los espíritus a un lugar lleno de paz.

Con la ayuda de un asistente, el forense descubrió el cuerpo en la mesa y suavemente lo giró.

—Nunca he visto nada parecido a esto. Al principio creí que era un tatuaje, pero es en realidad una marca de nacimiento. Sé que algunas marcas de nacimiento son de una forma que se parecen a otras cosas, pero esta luna creciente en el omóplato del cadáver es absolutamente perfecta. Y es de un color bastante inusual. Pensé que podría ser de ayuda para identificarla.

Jacob miró la marca de nacimiento azul de una luna creciente. Era, como el forense ya había observado, perfecta en la forma y el color.

—Oh, mierda —dijo suavemente. —¿Qué es? — preguntó Renesmee.

Jacob corrió hacia la puerta mientras echaba mano del móvil, y Renesmee le seguía.

—Tanya dijo _ellos_ —susurró—. Y estaba aterrada por su propia vida si fallaba al matarme. Por supuesto que estaba aterrada. También quería a Claire. Lo dijo en el apartamento de tu madre.

—Black. —Renesmee lo siguió escaleras arriba corriendo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

No pudo conseguir señal, así que maldijo al teléfono mientras salían como una tromba del edificio y caminaban bajo el sol.

—Su nombre es Tanya Ansara. Creíamos que habían caído. Derrotados y sin poder y... maldición. Esto lo cambia todo.

Mientras se movía alejándose de la esquina del edificio en un intento por coger una señal decente, el teléfono sonó. En vez de darle el teléfono a Renesmee, como normalmente había hecho en los pasados días, respondió él mismo y se le llenaron los oídos de estática.

Era Embry. Jacob no pudo distinguir todas las palabras, pero muy claramente oyó las dos que más necesitaba oír.

Ansara.

Hogar.

Se giró hacia Renesmee. La amaba, y aunque a ella no le gustara mucho cuando intentaba protegerla, no la podía poner en el medio de lo que se acercaba. No lo haría y no podría.

—Tengo que ir a casa. Al hogar Black.

La preocupación estaba clara en su cara, alarmante en los brillantes ojos azules de ella. ¿Le había dicho él alguna vez que amaba sus ojos? Aún no. Cuando volviera, se aseguraría de contárselo. Tenía tanto que decirle.

—Voy contigo —insistió. —No.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. —¿Qué quieres decir con no?

—Hay un problema en el hogar, o pronto lo habrá. —Un problema de un tipo inimaginable. Un problema que no entendería incluso si intentara explicárselo —. Te quiero a ti y a Emma seguras.

—Tengo una pistola —dijo—. Sé como utilizarla.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que una pistola resplandeciente en cada mano no sería suficiente en la batalla que se acercaba?

—Quédate aquí —insistió—, por favor.

Renesmee suspiró y aceptó su orden, pero no se resignó fácilmente. ¿Lo haría alguna vez?

—Llámame cuando llegues. —Lo haré. —_Si_ puedo pensó.

—Aún no veo por qué no puedo ir contigo —refunfuñó—. Ya sé cosas sobre tu familia, así que no es como si hubiera algo olvidado que esconder. —Vio el implícito ¿_Lo hay_? En sus ojos.

Tomó la cara de Renesmee entre las manos.

—Te amo. Te amo tanto que me aterroriza. No esperaba preocuparme tanto por alguien del modo en que me preocupo por ti, y pasó tan deprisa que mi cabeza aún está dando vueltas. Es importante, y quiero que nosotros tengamos una oportunidad de verdad. Un día te llevaré al hogar, lo prometo —dijo—. Pero no hoy.

—No lo entiendo —dijo suavemente. —Lo sé, y lo siento.

La besó, largamente, pero no tanto como él quería, y entonces saltó dentro del Mustang.

—Llama a Charlie y haz que te lleve a casa. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda.

Jacob dejó a una confusa Renesmee de pie en el aparcamiento. No era una mujer acostumbrada a esperar, lo sabía, pero le esperaría. No tenía ninguna duda en su mente.

Hoy era el solsticio de verano; no era una coincidencia. Los intentos de Tanya para matarle a él y a Echo en los días pasados, tampoco eran una coincidencia. Los Ansara quería el hogar, querían el santuario y el poder que conllevaba, y que siempre habían tenido.

No lo iban a conseguir.

Un día su esposa y su hija descubrirían la belleza y el poder de la tierra que los Black habían llamado siempre santuario. Era el deber de Jacob proteger el santuario Black, del mismo modo que era su deber proteger a Renesmee y a Emma y a cualquiera de los otros pequeños Black que vinieran a lo largo de los años. Era su deber y su honor proteger lo que era _suyo_ , y si ese privilegio venía con fantasmas, oleadas de electricidad y ocasionales batallas, entonces que así fuera.

Jacob condujo tan rápido como el Mustang le permitía una vez alcanzada la autopista. El viento azotaba su pelo, y el hogar se acercaba más con cada segundo que pasaba, cuando una inesperada tormenta se acercó desde el sur y se reunió en los cielos oscurecidos sobre el coche, no hubo nadie en kilómetros a la redonda para verlo.


End file.
